


Loki: Blood Royal

by AJD52376



Series: Loki Trilogy [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 82,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJD52376/pseuds/AJD52376
Summary: Sequel to Loki: For All That Is LostLoki and his new queen, on a quest to preempt any threat from the foes who escaped after the Battle of New Asgard and secure their future, find themselves stranded in a horrifying new realm.
Series: Loki Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Loki





	1. Chapter 1

Note: The events in Loki: Blood Royal take place after the events of Loki: For All That Is Lost which can also be found on this site and should be read first. 

Seruta had much to offer those seeking to be lost as well as those who were looking to find. It was a veritable shopping mall for whatever deviant or criminal enterprise one sought. Games of chance promised payouts beyond one’s wildest imagination...if the winner survived long enough to collect. The purveyors of intoxicants from across the known universe did a steady business as evidenced by how few were capable of ambulating in straight lines. Those seeking pleasures of the flesh, female, male or undefined, had a smorgasbord from which to choose. As long as currency or other items of value were readily available to be exchanged no one asked questions nor did anyone care what the answers would have been had they been asked. It was most definitely not the sort of place one would expect to find an angel, let alone their new Queen.

Sif and Sigyn descended the gangway of Sif’s ship in the hanger bay. Sigyn was far from the “perfect” in “practice makes” where her illusionary skills were concerned, but she had managed to at least disguise the two of them somewhat. She now sported a head of cascading red hair, Sif’s chocolate locks now streaked with a rich electric blue. Sigyn knew she was far more likely to be recognized than Sif by their target, the mysterious Lamia, if she did happen to be one and the same as their quarry, the demoness Loriel. Loki was right, she would never be inconspicuous, though not due to her rank as queen and the finery he insisted on procuring for her so that she would, in his words, “look the part.”

She now fully understood why Frigga had disguised her as the Plain Jane she had been during her long exile on Midgard. Even the least attractive of those with any angelic blood stood out in a crowd. Having spent the majority of her life fading into the background she remained, a year after regaining her true appearance, unaccustomed to it. She found herself at times staring in wonder at her own reflection as if she were gazing upon the visage of another.

“Uh...you’re Sif and uh...Angela? Uh, think that’s what he said to call you. Know I’m not supposed to call you the other thing.” the man approaching them asked as they left the gangway and Sif retracted it, securing the ship remotely.

“Who’s asking?” Sif said suspiciously. They had of course not advertised their coming or arrival. The man with the silver fin attached to his head and wearing a worn looking Ravagers jacket extended a hand towards Sif.

“Name’s Kraglin. Quill sent me. Happened to be in the neighborhood. He figured seein’ as you ain’t been here before, you could use a guide.” Kraglin said. Sif ignored his extended hand, looking at Kraglin warily.

“We’re not here for the tour.” Sif told him, not in the friendliest of tones.

Sigyn stepped forward and took Kraglin’s hand.

“Thank you. I...we,” she said, glancing back at Sif, “appreciate all the help we can get.”

“I’m not sure how friendly we should be with anyone that just ‘happens to be in the neighborhood’ of a place such as this.” Sif said, looking around at the dingy hanger bay as scantily clad women plying their trade approached drunks stumbling to their ships.

“Any friend of Quill’s is a friend of mine.” Sigyn said, smiling at Kraglin. Kraglin’s legs appeared to go weak as if he were about to melt into a pile of goo on the floor as he continued to shake Sigyn’s hand and stare at her as if mesmerized.

“Uh, yeah...Quill and I go way back.” Kraglin informed Sigyn.

“You ok?” Sigyn asked, noticing Kraglin’s reaction to her, removing her hand from his. Kraglin stood up straight and cleared his throat.

“Yeah...fine...I’m fine...Quill said you were pretty but he didn’t-” Kraglin began. Sigyn, smiling, walked past Kraglin, Sif following her. Kraglin turned to trail behind them.

“Not that you’re not...” Kraglin said to Sif, “I mean...you’re not-not pretty’s what I’m sayin’” Kraglin said. Sif rolled her eyes.

Kraglin moved in front of the two women, leading Sigyn and Sif towards a building, gaudily lit with a plethora of colored lights. As they made their way towards the entrance, a drunk patron who had recently exited, a tall, thin, non-terran with yellow toned skin, a pointed chin and prominent cheek bones, staggered into Kraglin. Kraglin pushed him aside, where the drunk man continued unphased on his way. As they drew nearer the entrance, another non-terran, bald with blue hued skin, stopped his non-linear trek and leaned over, retching and proceeding to vomit as Kraglin, predicting what was about to occur, put his arm out and moved the two women farther to the side to avoid him and the mess.

“Nice place you’ve got here.” Sif said sarcastically.

“We’ve been places almost this bad before and I’m sure you’ve been to worse.” Sigyn said to Sif, “After our last trip, I had to toss my boots out of the airlock.”

Reaching the entrance, Kraglin held the door open for the two women.

“After you,” Kraglin said, gesturing them inside. Within the bar loud synth-music blared, the sound bouncing off the walls creating strange acoustic effects. The establishment was crowded with a variety of humanoids of different origins and races but there remained ample room for the three to maneuver to the long row of seats at the bar. Tables filled with patrons took up one half, the other half was filled with gaming tables. The lighting was low, the air rank with the smell of stale bodies, drink, and other things Sigyn and Sif did not take the time nor had the wish to identify. A short lived brawl erupted at a corner table as Sigyn and Sif sat down at the bar but was soon ended by a large, brawny, slightly reptilian looking man grabbing the offending patrons by the collar of their jackets and heaving them simultaneously out the door.

“I’ll hang back, keep an eye on ya. Gonna go get ’im to shut this crap off, put on some real tunes.” Kraglin said quietly.

“What can I get ya ladies?” A short and portly bartender asked Sigyn and Sif in a gravelly voice. Sigyn looked over to where Kraglin now stood near a man with spiked gray hair that she assumed must be the DJ. Soon after, a song from Earth began to play, Sigyn recognizing the unmistakable voice of Jim Morrison singing, “Hello, I Love You.”

“I’m not sure...Sif?” Sigyn answered the bartender, turning towards Sif hoping for a drink recommendation. Sigyn, having endured years of abuse from an alcoholic father, had never been much of a drinker. In her time on Earth she had only imbibed an occasional glass of wine or a rum or whiskey and soda after she had finally screwed up the courage to visit bars while she still had money after she had left her island and gone among people after centuries of isolation. Sif looked past Sigyn as a scruffily handsome looking man in a red and black leather jacket sauntered his way towards them.

“Creeper coming up on your left. That didn’t take long.” Sif said. Sigyn turned her head back towards the bartender but shifted her eyes, watching the man as he approached.

“Well, what’ll it be?” The bartender asked again, somewhat impatiently.

“What do you recommend?” Sigyn asked the bartender.

“I suspect you’re the type that would like something fruity, with just the right mix of sour and sweet...” the man in the black and red jacket said as he reached Sigyn’s side and leaned on the bar.

“I’ve got just the thing. Coming right up.” the bartender said, turning.

“One for both of these fine ladies...on me.” the man said, putting a couple small hexagon shaped coins on the bar.

“I don’t really know what I like I guess. I don’t drink much.” Sigyn told him.

“What in heaven’s name are you doing in a place like this?” the jacketed man asked.

The bartender placed two drinks in front of Sigyn and Sif, red in color, then tapped the side of each glass with the edge of a metal wand. The drinks began to fizz, oranges and yellows bubbling through the red.

“I’m looking for someone. I owe them something. I’m here to pay them back.” Sigyn answered. She picked up her drink and took a sip as did Sif, “You’re right, this is good. Very good, actually. Thank you.”

“Who is it you’re looking for?” the man asked, leaning on the bar. Sigyn took another drink from her glass before answering him.

“A woman...she calls herself Lamia. I was told she hangs out here. Do you know her?”

“Can’t say that I do. I just got in myself. Not many people come here to pay a debt, most are running from them.”

“Yeah, well, I have to pay this one so I can get on with my life.” Sigyn told him, taking a long drink from her glass.

“I see. So where you from?”

“I’ve been around.” Sigyn answered noncommittally.

She knew she shouldn’t volunteer too much information about herself. However, there was something about the man that put her more at ease than she would normally be in such a situation, in such a place, approached by a stranger. He reminded her of Quill in a way. Sigyn discovered that she had finished her drink more quickly than she had anticipated. It had gone down far more smoothly than any other liquor she’d ever had, almost like fruit punch. Sif was still nursing hers, listening to Sigyn and the man’s conversation while at the same time keeping an eye out over the crowded bar. The man in the jacket noticed her empty glass.

“Would you like another?” he asked. Sigyn looked down at the empty glass, knowing what her answer should be as she hesitated before answering.

“What the hell. Sure, why not?” she said.

Sif looked over at Sigyn with a displeased expression. The man waved down the bartender, wordlessly pointing at the empty glass. The bartender nodded and set to work on another drink which he then set before her and again tapped with the metal wand.

“I think two drinks entitles me to know who I’m buying them for.” the man said as Sigyn took a drink from her second glass.

“That’s all it entitles you to. Angela. What’s yours?”

“My friends just call me Buddy.”

“That’s not your real name, is it?” Sigyn asked, taking another drink.

“No, but then neither is yours....” Buddy countered.

“Actually, it is...or it was...for a long time anyway.” Sigyn said, thinking back to the centuries she had gone under that moniker to escape detection from the angels under Loriel’s control.

She had already finished more than half of her second drink and was beginning to sense the effects of the liquor, whatever its origin or type, despite the fact that the drink tasted as if it had little at all. Sif noticed the slight change in Sigyn’s voice and demeanor, eyeing the situation between Sigyn and Buddy more intently, ready to intervene.

“It sounds like you have quite a story.” Buddy said.

“A long one, but not all that interesting...most of it anyway. Same shit different century.” said Sigyn, downing the last swallow of her second drink.

A new song began to play, another from earth from Kraglin’s collection, a ballad, one of the few from an artist that Kraglin had taken a particular liking to. Again, Sigyn recognized it, “You and Me” sung by the man who went by the name Alice Cooper. She had once known his real name having read it in a magazine article, but couldn’t at the moment recall it. She did recall that the album was in her collection, yet another that had always left her dreaming of having someone to dance with.

“I’d ask for a dance, but-” Buddy said, indicating the ring on the ring finger of Sigyn’s left hand.

“Oh...yeah...but I don’t recall anything about not dancing-” Sigyn began. Sif, feeling things were going too far, interrupted.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Sif said, putting a hand on Sigyn’s shoulder.

“It’s ok. It’s just a dance.” Sigyn said, then quietly added, “You’re always saying to blend in.” Buddy extended his hand, Sigyn taking it.

“But no one else is-” Sif began but Sigyn was already off, the two walking a few yards from the bar into a semi-empty space as other patrons of the bar crossed back and forth around them. Kraglin, seeing Sigyn making her way away from the bar with Buddy, made his way back to Sif, standing beside her.

“Would you like to-” Kraglin began to ask Sif. She turned from watching Sigyn and Buddy dance to the bartender.

“No.” she said as she motioned for the bartender, he making his way over to her.

“Another?” he asked, looking at her glass that she had finally emptied.

“No...there’s a woman that spends her time here. Her name is Lamia. Is she here now?”

“Sure is, just like every night, right over there...gal with the black hair, white dress.”

Sif looked in the direction the bartender indicated, at a table in the far corner and saw a woman with charcoal black hair piled in curls on top of her head, a filmy, delicate veil attached, wearing a gown reminiscent of that worn by the ancient Grecian people of Earth. She was sipping a drink as she listened with rapt attention to a young man sporting a brown jacket with a silver triangle shaped insignia on the left front.

The drinks were having an effect on Sigyn as they worked through her system. She felt a sort of electric buzzing in her head. Strangely enough, it was pleasant, a feeling she had not experienced in the past the few times she had drank anything intoxicating. She did her best to dance with Buddy without it becoming too intimate, but now found herself with her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed. She was becoming lost in the feeling and the music. It was as if she had forgotten where she was and who she was with. The feeling of Buddy’s arms around her was comfortable and familiar.

Sigyn and Kraglin turned their attention from Lamia at the far table in the corner back to where Sigyn and Buddy danced...or where they had been dancing. The space was now empty, patrons criss-crossing through it from one side of the bar to the other. Sif shot to her feet.

“Where’d they go?!” she asked, frantically scanning the room.

“I dunno...didn’t see ’em leave...” Kraglin said, also looking around the crowded bar.

******************************

Sigyn noticed the music sounded more distant as she continued to dance, her eyes closed, relishing in the sensation she had so long been denied. She thought little of it, chalking it up to the effects of the drinks.

“Strange how just the right song comes along.” Sigyn heard a voice say, a familiar voice. Sigyn slowly opened her eyes, the fuzziness in her head waning as shock overtook the sensation. She found herself in an empty corridor off the main room of the bar. In his hand, Loki held one of Heven’s familiar transport cylinders.

“Damn...” Sigyn said quietly.

“We really must discuss these excursions of yours. You’re bound to get yourself into some mischief.”

Sigyn raised her head from Loki’s shoulder to look into his eyes. What was it she saw in them? Sadness? Fear? Worry? A combination of the three? She decided the latter most likely.

“Sif’s with me-”

“What was that? Sif is with you? You don’t say! I don’t see her anywhere...” Loki said mockingly, feigning to look around the area surrounding them, “I could have killed you twenty times already!”

“Loki...” Sigyn began, hearing the anger spawned from fear more prevalent in his voice.

“Are you in such a rush to leave me after a single year?” Loki asked.

“No...of course not...it’s not like that. It was just a dance.” Sigyn said attempting to reassure him, misinterpreting Loki’s meaning.

“That’s the least of my worries.” Loki responded

“You said I should be myself. That’s what I’m doing.”

“I have allowed you to ‘be yourself’ for far too long. I tire of chasing you across galaxies.” Loki said, perturbed.

“I’m doing this for us. Once she’s gone...”

“And in her place there could come another Hela, a Surtur, another Thanos...there will always be that chance. You cannot make the universe into what your island was for you for so long.” Loki said. Sigyn bowed her head, nodding.

“I know...I’m just afraid...if she comes back...if we have...if she-”

“There’s no shame in fear, it’s what you do with it. It was a lesson I myself took far too long to learn. Come home, my love, be with me by my side as I need you to be, as I needed you to be all those years.” Loki said, a gentle pleading in his voice with his last words.

Sigyn fought back tears recalling those years of which he spoke and nodded still looking down at her feet, feeling the shame she had pushed to the back of her mind at her deceit having previously rationalized it.

“It’s been well established without your influence I have a tendency to...misbehave.” Loki joked, grinning, hoping now to lighten the mood.

“You do that even when I’m there.” Sigyn said, looking up at Loki and smiling.

“True, though that’s misbehavior of a different sort that by all indications you seem to enjoy.”

Sif and Kraglin rounded the corner into the corridor and stopped dead as their eyes met the unexpected sight of Loki and Sigyn standing with their arms around each other.

“Shit...” Sif said, Loki and Sigyn turning their heads towards her.

“Ah! Good Lady Sif, did you misplace something?” Loki asked condescendingly.

“What happened to the other guy? She picks up guys faster than a two unit wh-” Kraglin began.

“He is the other guy, you dimwit!” Sif said, interrupting Kraglin.

“What? No, I saw that other guy. That ain’t him. The other guy was better looking.” Kraglin said, confused. Loki looked at Kraglin with annoyance.

“He can make himself look like anyone he wants. For example, if he wanted to look like a moron, he’d look like you.” Sif explained to Kraglin sarcastically.

“An associate of Peter Quill, I presume.” Loki said.

“She’s on the move!” Sif said hurriedly. Sigyn looked from her to Loki.

“We’re already here...might as well...” Sigyn said to him.

Loki once again disguised himself as “Buddy,” leading Sigyn past Kraglin and Sif.

“We will speak later.” Loki said quietly and somewhat menacingly to Sif, who scowled as she and Kraglin followed him and Sigyn back into the bar.

As the four reentered the bar area, Sif caught sight of the back of Lamia on the arm of the young man she had been speaking with at her table earlier, exiting through the door. She pointed towards the pair. The four followed, keeping their distance.

Loki disguised as his alter ego from earlier in the evening and Sigyn, put an arm around each other as they walked casually. Sif and Kraglin followed a few feet behind as they continued to trail Lamia, past other shady establishments and people. Kraglin moved to put his arm around Sif, emulating the pair in front of them. Sif looked over at him with disdain.

“Don’t even think about it.” Sif warned. Kraglin lowered his arm back to his side.

Lamia and her suitor finally arrived at what looked like a run down flop house. Two sets of buildings faced each other connected under a long roofed corridor, a series of doors along each side. Lamia led the man to the farthest on the left side and held her hand over the door, the lock disengaging. She opened it and both entered, closing it behind them. Loki and the others hung back, Loki peering cautiously around the corner to ascertain what room the two had entered.

“Stay here.” Loki commanded Sif and Kraglin as he and Sigyn casually made their way towards the door Lamia had entered. As the two reached the door Sigyn stood with her back against the wall on one side of it as Loki dropped his disguise, returning to his true form and did the same on the other side. Sigyn looked over at Loki as he closed his eyes.

Just as Loki had done when visiting Thor in the gladiators’ holding cell on Sakaar, Loki projected himself silently into a corner of the room at his back, hoping not to be noticed as he suspected the couple inside would be too distracted by other activities to notice his illusionary double’s intrusion. Ready to pull his doppelganger from the room at a moment’s notice were he to be discovered, he found himself to be correct. They were, in fact, paying no attention whatsoever to where his image stood in the shadows.

He felt voyeuristic as he watched the couple, Lamia kissing the man deeply as she eased his jacket off with her hands and let it drop to the floor, next working his shirt over his head to fall beside the jacket. Lamia moved her lips along his shoulder, the man, obviously inebriated, somewhat swaying on his feet.

Loki was beginning to feel as if there was little amiss in the situation, aside from the obvious circumstances, and prepared to remove himself when Lamia raised her head from the man’s shoulder, baring a set of double fanged teeth, serpent like, and sank them deeply into her suitor’s throat. The man tensed for a moment and Loki expected a struggle to ensue. Instead, the man’s body relaxed, though he remained standing, his head lolling to the side as Lamia appeared to feast on the blood from the wound she had inflicted.

Shocked and terrified by what he was witnessing, Loki quickly withdrew from the room back into his body outside, turning his head towards Sigyn.. She could immediately tell that he had seen something horrific from his wide eyed expression.

“What’s going on in there?” she asked.

“You have it?” Loki whispered with urgency.

“Is it her?” Sigyn asked.

“I’m not sure. Whatever she is, she slithered out of the same depraved depths!” Loki replied. Sigyn held out her hand, producing from seemingly thin air the blue orb pulsating with light, the same which Odin had informed them both was necessary to contain Loriel and her demonic minions. Loki took it from her and stood before the door as Sif and Kraglin, realizing that something was about to go down, made their way down the corridor.

Loki with one swift kick busted open the door. Lamia, who continued to feast on the fount of blood from the wound her fangs had produced quickly raised her head at the unexpected intrusion. Her victim, in a trance state, continued to stand motionless, his blood dripping onto the floor.

“Back to hell with you, vile demoness!” Loki declared as he held out the orb towards her but what he had expected to take place failed to do so. The orb continued to pulsate with light as Lamia broke into a vile and bloody grin. Loki looked on in horror as Lamia stepped around the man who continued to bleed and cackled, the sound enough to freeze the blood even in a Jotun’s already icy veins.

“I am not of that realm. Your trinkets have no power over me. I am Empousae. It appears my people will dine as well as I this night.” Lamia extended her hand, closed into a fist, a large ruby ring on her finger. It began to glow, a red swirling portal opening under her victim and also under Loki. Its appearance, the liquid like movement of its expansion, reminded Loki of the Aether that had invaded the body of Jane Foster years before. He magically stowed away the orb once again as he quickly searched for a means of escape.

Lamia’s victim, as if falling through a hole that had suddenly opened in the floor, fell from view. Loki felt the solid ground beneath his feet vanishing as if it were one of his illusions giving him no time to react. Sigyn, watching from the doorway, ran the few feet between her and the edge of the portal, quickly thrusting out her hand to Loki.

“Loki!” Sigyn called frantically as Loki attempted to throw himself in her direction as the ground disappeared beneath him, desperately reaching for her hand, relieved as he felt hers grip his own. His hope was short lived as the portal seemed to suck him down into it. He realized that all hope was lost, escape was impossible. There was only one thing for him to do.

“Release me! Leave this place!” Loki told Sigyn as he began to fall through the portal.

“No! I’m not letting you go! I won’t lose you again!” Sigyn exclaimed, desperately attempting to pull Loki back but even her combined Asgardian and Angelic strength was useless. True to her word, she refused to let go, determined to share his fate, wherever it may lead, whatever it may be. She felt herself being pulled off her feet as she clasped Loki’s hand in an iron grip.

****************************

Kraglin, stood in the doorway, paralyzed by shock at the sight of Lamia, blood dripping from her mouth as she stared back at him from inside the room.

“What’s this? Yet another for my table.” Lamia moved towards the open door as Kraglin remained rooted to the spot, his face drained of color, horrified beyond the capacity to take action of any sort. As Lamia came within only a few feet of the doorway, a hand suddenly shot out from the other side of it, pushing Kraglin out of the way as Sif stepped into the spot where he had stood and swung her sword. Lamia’s body, relieved of itss head, sunk heavily to the floor.

Sif looked down at the decapitated corpse, then around the room, confused and anxious as she saw no sign of Loki or Sigyn.


	2. Chapter 2

Plummeting through the void, the deep red surrounding Sigyn and Loki darkened into a thick, midnight black. Neither could visually make out the other, though they could feel their hands clasped tightly, the only solace either of them could cling to as they hurtled towards the unknown. The sense of heaviness that had closed around them inside the void began to lift, though gravity, or whatever force or forces were at play, continued to pull them downwards.

Both knew that they had exited the portal when they felt a cool rush of air just before they found themselves hurled toward solid ground. Loki quickly reached out with his free arm, Sigyn still gripping his other hand so tightly had he been mortal his bones would surely have been crushed, and attempted to protectively wrap himself around Sigyn as they landed and rolled across what looked to be a clearing in a forest of tall, thick, gnarled trees, the ground carpeted with sparse patches of grass and velvety moss.

As their momentum expired, they lay motionless in the darkness where they had come to rest, as if melded together in one mass, Loki on his back holding Sigyn tightly as she lay on top of him, her head against his chest. Neither made the slightest move other than that necessary to breathe. Loki was the first to tentatively open his eyes and glance down at Sigyn, her eyes still squeezed tightly closed. He finally managed to release his hand from her grip and caressed her hair at the back of her head, her locks now returned to their golden hue as she had lost her hold on the illusion.

“Are we alive?” Sigyn finally asked, breaking the silence.

“For the moment.” Loki answered. Sigyn slowly opened her eyes and slightly raised her head from Loki’s chest peering off into the thick darkness. The sound of nocturnal insects and other small chirping, trilling creatures surrounded them.

“Where are we?” she asked.

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Loki responded.

Sigyn slid off of Loki and stood, Loki rising to his feet beside her. Both examined their surroundings, though they could see little in the darkness.

“Well...if we’re not dead then we have to be somewhere.”

“Yes, somewhere you shouldn't be. You should have let me go!” Loki said with displeasure.

“Would you have let me go?” Sigyn asked.

“That’s beside the point.” Loki replied.

“No, that is the point.”

“Though not many, there are times when your loyalty-” Loki began before Sigyn interrupted him.

“If I’d been loyal, we wouldn’t be here.” Sigyn said, hanging her head, guilt and shame overwhelming her. She stood with her arms wrapped around herself, her shoulders slumped. He knew that in a sense she was correct, yet he understood why she had chosen to do what she had felt the need to do, action that he, a man of action as he’d claimed so often to be himself, had chosen to reject.

The reason he had done so was simple. For the first time in his life, he had not sensed himself surrounded by a miasma of chaos, he had not felt lost, directionless, without purpose. Contrary to previous claims he had made regarding his nature, he had been wholly and completely satisfied. He'd looked enthusiastically to the future, especially after the visions his mother had shown him of what his life could be and the emotions and longings they had awakened within him. Even during his time as Odin on Asgard he had not felt complete satisfaction, somehow knowing that it could and would not last.

He had put Loriel and her minions from his mind. Any threat they might pose would be far, far in the future, not a worry for today, or many days, probably centuries, perhaps millennia. He had chosen to “kick the can down the road” as Odin himself appeared to have done more than once, and he himself, disguised as Odin had done, leaving the other realms without the benefit of oversight as he had spent his days enjoying his theater and his grapes and basking in his success at finally seating himself on the throne. In the last year since finding himself reigning in Heven at Sigyn's side, he had done the same. 

He knew now that had he listened to her, truly attempted to understand her and her fears and acknowledge them instead of brushing them aside so as not to disrupt his own comfort, his own happiness, they would most likely not be in the predicament in which they now found themselves. Loki turned to Sigyn and took her in his arms.

“I would venture to say there’s enough blame to go around.” Loki moved her back from him, his hands on either side of her head as he spoke to her in an attempt to assuage her guilt. His eyes caught sight of the ring on his finger, the one she had placed there, “It seems we still have much to learn...how this whole thing works.” Loki put his lips to Sigyn’s forehead. Just as he removed them, they both heard a low moan a few yards distant. Both turned their attention in the direction of the sound, struggling to ascertain its source in the darkness.

There was another moan, then slowly and unsteadily Lamia's victim from the bar rose from the ground, Loki and Sigyn just able to make out his shadowy shape, the night’s blackness only relieved in the slightest degree by the thin slivers of two moons on opposite sides of the sky above. Loki, putting an arm out, stepped forward beside Sigyn, moving her back a step.

Lamia’s victim on whose blood she had been dining stood in place, swaying and disoriented. His wound still bled slightly and he put a hand to it then withdrew it holding it out before him, squinting in the darkness at the blood, black for lack of light. The man looked down towards the ground as a smoky fog begin to creep towards him and surround his feet, rising to engulf his lower legs. He turned towards Loki and Sigyn, his brain registering their presence, his bloody hand still held before him, his eyes wide with confusion and fright.

Loki and Sigyn watched, frozen in place in disbelief, as a humanoid form rose up from the ground out of the fog over the man’s shoulder. Another arose over his other shoulder, the man momentarily oblivious to their presence. In the dim moonlight, Loki and Sigyn could just make out the details of the those who had appearedout of the fog as they coalesced...the dark hair, the Grecian dress on the form that appeared to be female, a draped tunic on the other that appeared male. Others began to rise out of the fog.

The fog began to drift towards Loki and Sigyn. Loki took a step back, his arm still out in front of Sigyn, moving her back along with him.

The first to have emerged from the fog behind Lamia’s victim threw a pale arm around the man's head, sinking her teeth into the lower portion of his neck where it met his shoulder, the second sinking his fangs into the man on the opposite side, the others moving forward. Quickly the man was becoming as a piece of meat thrown to piranhas.

“We must go! Now!” Loki said in a hushed but forceful voice. He turned, gripping Sigyn’s upper arm and leading her towards the forest and its labyrinth of trees.

Loki and Sigyn sprinted through the forest, struggling to make their way in the darkness. Loki’s apprehension heightened as they failed to make the speed he had hoped to make in distancing themselves. He felt his grasp on Sigyn’s arm slip as she caught her foot on an exposed tree root and went sprawling. Helping her to her feet, they continued on their way though they had no idea where their way was taking them.

“What were those things?” Sigyn panted as they ran.

“I would think you of all people would know.” Loki replied, recalling many of the movies in her collection. He slowed, Sigyn along with him before finally stopping, the two catching their breath as Loki kept a keen eye, as much as he could in the darkness, on their surroundings.

“I know what they looked like. I used to read about them, everything I could get my hands on. The people of Midgard just came up with those stories because of things they didn’t understand. They’re not real! They can’t be!” Sigyn exclaimed.

“They appeared real enough to me. We could go back and test your theory.” Loki chided Sigyn.

“Hell no!”

“Asgard too had its stories of such creatures. It was said that Buri cleansed Asgard of them long ago, long before even the reign of my grandfather Bor. Surely I told you the story...”

“Yeah, but you were just trying to scare me like you always did with your stories.”

“As I recall, I usually succeeded.” Loki said, grinning despite their situation.

“Not as often as you thought.” Sigyn replied.

“I too believed the Draugr to be legend only. However, obviously, I was wrong, as rare as that is.” said Loki. Sigyn’s eyes lit up as an idea popped into her head.

“The transport cylinder! Do you still have it?” Sigyn asked. Loki, looking hopeful and relieved at being reminded he had such a valuable device in his possession, produced it, Sigyn wrapping an arm around him. As he activated it, nothing happened.

“So much for that idea. Any others?” Loki said, disappointed and perplexed.

“We have to find a safe place until morning. We can’t do this all night. We can barely see. We’ll end up breaking our necks. On Midgard the stories were all different depending on where they originated...how to ward them off, how to kill them...they changed over time. Honestly, most of them were pretty silly...wolfsbane, garlic, crucifixes...stake through the heart...”

“I believe that particular remedy would be effective against most anything.” Loki replied. He took hold of Sigyn’s arm again, “We’ve tarried long enough. The best we can do for the moment is to keep moving.”

Loki led Sigyn, this time at a far slower pace further into the forest. The trees were thinning out, becoming further spread apart. Sigyn and Loki scanned for any signs of humanoid life, dwellings, a settlement, any place where they could hide themselves away. They knew not how long it would be until the morning’s first rays. Even if the legends were untrue and the creatures they had encountered were not affected they would at least be able to see where they were going.

Loki and Sigyn stepped over a slight rise in the earth as they had many others created by the creeping roots of the surrounding trees. As they did so, Loki felt something catch on his pant leg. He looked down expecting to see a vine or underbrush. The catch turned into a grip. He was horrified to realize there was a hand clasped around his ankle. He attempting to escape its grasp but in the effort lost his balance, finding himself lying prone on the ground. He began to pull himself along the ground as a corpse emerged from out of the ground, the scent of death and moldy earth permeating the air . Loki flipped himself onto his back, producing his daggers and sent them both flying towards the creature. They stuck into its putrid flesh with no effect. The creature pulled Loki by the leg as it crawled along the ground and sunk its teeth into Loki’s flesh. Loki, having previously been too stunned to cry out, now did so, beginning to kick frantically at the creature’s head with his other foot.

Sigyn, a few steps ahead, realized that Loki was no longer beside her in the darkness. Turning she saw him on the ground in the grasp of the creature. Aghast, she drew her sword and raced back to Loki, quickly bringing it down through the upper arm of the creature, severing it, freeing Loki from its grasp as his last, powerful kick caved in the skull of the corpse, a thick, viscous mix of blood, fluid and brains oozing from it.

Loki, sat up, wincing, and examined the wound on his leg. The creature’s teeth had not penetrated terribly far, but far enough to draw blood, lines of which ran from it, dripping onto the dirt. Sigyn knelt down also examining the wound but there was little she could do. She assisted Loki to his feet as he took a couple of tentative steps. It was slightly tender and painful but would not preclude him from walking. 

Loki’s senses, keenly tuned, heard the sound of the short spear as it rocketed through the air towards Sigyn as his superhuman reflexes activated and his hand shot out, closing around the projectile as it traversed in front of him before it reached her. Sigyn stared at it, her mouth gaping, Loki pushed Sigyn down and crouched low, peering out into the night in the direction from which it had come. He suspected that no hellish creature would have need of such a weapon.

“Who’s there?” he called out, “Show yourself!”

A curly haired boy appearing to be the same age as a mortal boy in his early teens peered cautiously from behind a tree.

“It’s alright! You can come out. We’re not one of them.” Sigyn called out. The boy warily made his way out from behind a tree holding a small lantern and stood staring in their direction before slowly moving towards them, Loki and Sigyn rising to their feet as he approached. Loki held out the spear which the boy silently reclaimed. he had others on his back in a long leather quiver. He put the spear back into the quiver.

“You are of the other worlds?” the boy asked.

“Yes. Do you live near here? Is there a safe place?” Sigyn asked. The boy looked down at Loki’s torn pant leg, the bite marks on his flesh, the blood.

“They will be here soon. They can smell blood from afar. We must go. Follow me.” The boy said turning and walking away. Loki and Sigyn followed.

“What’s your name?” Sigyn asked.

“Aegeus. We must speak no more until we reach the katafygio.”

Sigyn and Loki followed Aegeus as he led the way with his lantern along a path through the forest until they reached its border. In the distance they could make out the outlines of what looked to be a city, its buildings of stone, pillars holding up the roofs of temple like structures.

Once inside the apparently uninhabited city, Aegeus led them to a square stone building, two columns on either side of the entrance. He pushed aside the stone door and beckoned them to enter. Once inside, Loki and Sigyn saw a large circular opening in the chipped marble floor containing a stairway. Aegus closed the heavy door, walking past them and led them down the spiraling stone steps. They could see light below.

As they reached the bottom of the stairway, Loki and Sigyn stood in a large underground hall lit by cauldrons of flame. People milled about, some sat at low tables, passing bowls of food, others played what appeared to be tabletop games with carved wooden or stone pieces, there was a group of people playing lyre like instruments. Some took notice of Aegeus as he led Loki and Sigyn through the hall.

At the end of the hall it opened up into a stone walled corridor, folding wooden doors covering entrances. Aegeus led them down the corridor and then turned, opening a door and entering, Sigyn and Loki behind him. A woman in a high waisted Grecian gown, obviously pregnant, arose as she saw the boy and the two with him looking surprised.

“Maia...I bring those from other worlds.” Aegeus announced to his mother.

“It has been long since we have had such visitors. You are welcome. I am Demetra.”

“I am Loki of Asgard. This is Sigyn, my wife.” Loki decided not yet to divulge their higher ranks and place in the universe.

“Asgard? It has been long since we have had visitors from that realm, since long before my time.” Demetra told them. Looking the two over, she noticed Loki’s wound, “It’s a wonder you made it this far. Once one’s blood is in the wind, it doesn’t take long for them to find you.”

Demetra approached Loki and laid her hand on his forehead.

“It is still early yet, there is time. The bite is that of a revenant, a victim they did not infect with their blood or the victim of the bite of another revenant.” Demetra turned and walked to an ornately carved wooden cabinet and opened it, pulling out a bottle filled with a gray, powdery substance along with two others. She placed some of each substance into what appeared to be a ceramic drinking vessel and filled it with water from a pitcher, stirring it before handing it to Loki.

“What’s this?” Loki asked, looking warily into the vessel of gray colored liquid.

“It contains the ashes of one such as he that bit you. Drink it and you will not fall victim to the pestilence.” Demetra said. Loki stared down into the cup, reluctant at the thought of imbibing a potion containing such a vile substance.

“It can’t be any worse than the cure for Seraphillium. Would you rather become one of those things?” Sigyn said to Loki, recalling the awful taste of the antidote to the poison infused in the weapons the angels carried under Loriel. She had since taking the throne outlawed its use and had all infected weapons destroyed, having new forged free from the devastating substance.

Loki, looking disgusted, finally raised the vessel and drank the potion as quickly as he could down it and made a slight gagging noise before handing the vessel back to Demetra.

“See, it wasn’t that bad.” Sigyn said.

“Perhaps you would like one. I’m buying.” Loki answered.

“I think I’ll stick to the fruity drinks, with just the right mix of sour and sweet.” Sigyn replied.

“Now you must sleep. Aegeus, show our guests to their lodgings.” said Demetra. Aegeus motioned for them to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

It had not taken long for the effects of the potion Demetra had given Loki to manifest. It became obvious fairly quickly why she had sent Loki so swiftly to rest. After Aegeus had shown them to a small set of two rooms, one room containing a large flat stuffed cushion on a platform to serve as a bed, and lit oil lamps within each, he had quickly returned with blankets and night clothes for both to change into. A state of deep fatigue combined with extreme relaxation had overcome Loki to the point where Sigyn had to assist him in removing his clothing as if he were a drowsy child. She decided to forgo dressing him in the nightclothes, simple chitons made of a soft, linen like fabric, obviously expertly woven with care. Loki was asleep almost from the moment his head had hit the long stuffed pillow that stretched across the mattress. Sigyn drew the blankets up over him and sat on the edge of the bed beside him, observing him for a few minutes in the dim orange flickering light of the oil lamp. Her anxiety regarding possible adverse effects of the potion waned as he peacefully slept.

As Sigyn leaned down and softly kissed his forehead, her heart bled. He had followed her to Seruta, and as she was now aware, during her other travels as she and Sif chased leads attempting to learn of Loriel's whereabouts. He had not done so to chastise her for her dishonesty, though he had to a degree once he revealed himself, but to protect her as he had done his best to do since the moment he had found her on the shore of New Asgard. After all he had been through only a year ago to insure her safety, to secure her rightful position on the throne of Heven, here he was spilling his blood for her once again.

Was that due to love or obsession, Sigyn wondered. For Loki, the two concepts were often one and the same, difficult to differentiate. That had been true of him even as a child. She did not doubt that he loved her but ever since his mother, Frigga, had shared with him the visions of an aborted future she had once envisioned for him he had become obsessed with them. Rarely did a day pass when he didn't refer to them in at least some small way, determined to bring a version of them into reality, all other concerns be damned. It wasn't that she didn't want the same, It was what could lurk in the shadows of the future, unforeseen, that triggered her own past traumas and fear of another child suffering a similar fate as she had that held her back from gladly acquiescing to his heart's desire. Being denied had always caused Loki to chafe. Rising, Sigyn took one last look at Loki then turned and exited the bedroom, leaving him to his rest.

Sigyn gingerly knocked before slightly opening the folding door of Demetra's quarters a peeking inside. Demetra stood with her back to the door, in front of the table upon which rested the standing cupboard from which she had procured the ingredients for the potion she had concocted for Loki.

"Hello? I hope I'm not disturbing you. I know it must be late..." Sigyn meekly said as she observed Demetra mixing another concoction.

"Not as late as you may fear. The nights are long on Tartarus. You are welcome. Enter." 

Sigyn opened the door further and stepped inside, closing it behind her. The room was brightly lit with several flaming cauldrons and oil lamps hanging on chains from the ceiling. Sigyn stood in front of the door as Demetra turned her head to look at her over her shoulder.

"Please...sit." Demetra said. Sigyn made her way over to a chaise covered in thickly stuffed cushions and did as she had been directed. Demetra, having finished with her potion, put a few small bottles back into the cabinet and closed it. She took the mug from the table and carried it over to another cushioned chaise and reclined on it, "How does he fare?" Demetra asked.

"He's well. He's sleeping." Sigyn answered.

"The sleep will not last overly long."

"Thank you for your help and for taking us in."

"We have not had those from other worlds in the katafygio for quite some time. Few survive long enough to find us or be found. The Empousae's numbers have grown as have the numbers of revenants they create to prevent them from reaching us. They bring those of other worlds here to hunt and to feed on. We once sent out parties to bring them in, providing we could find them in time, but no longer. Too many of us were lost, Aegeus' father among them." Demetra explained.

"I'm sorry."

"I have done my grieving." Demetra said before drinking from the mug in her hand.

"Was he...is he...?" Sigyn said, Demetra quickly gleaning her meaning as she put a hand to her swollen abdomen.

"No...that was long ago. Aegeus was but a babe in arms then."

"What is this place? Tartarus?" the name sounded familiar to Sigyn but she couldn't place it.

"Yes. This was once a beautiful place, full of life, but during the war they came along with others, sent down upon us by our enemy. Of course I only know the stories, I never knew this world as it once was. All of that was long before I came to be."

"Who sent them?"

"Buri, King of Asgard." Demetra saw the shock spread across Sigyn's face as well as her anxiety at Demetra's revelation, "Have no fear. No one here will hold your heritage against you. It was long, long ago. You are not responsible, nor is anyone still living. The war was the result of hubris on both sides." Demetra, having finished whatever drink or potion she had mixed for herself, sat the empty mug on a table at the side of the chaise where she lounged.

"How do you kill them...the Empousae? There are stories in other realms of them, or similar creatures, but they don't all agree." Sigyn asked.

"It is far easier to ward them away than to kill them. There are herbs, the oils of certain plants and bulbs which cause them illness or pain as does the light of day. As far as ending them, there are very few ways...removing their head, piercing their heart...those are the only two of which I am certain. Of course that necessitates getting close enough to do so, which is not wise. I once heard tell long ago that certain races they cannot feed upon. However, of all the people from myriads of worlds that have been sent here I know of none for which that has proven true."

"We need to get home. Has anyone ever found a way to leave?" Sigyn asked, though fearful of the answer.

"Our ships were destroyed long ago as well as our means of communicating with other worlds by Buri and we now lack the means or knowledge to build them. The crystal that powered our other transport in days of old was stolen by the Empousae soon after their arrival and broken up, made into the rings that they now use to create portals to other worlds and send fresh victims."

"So the answer's no." Sigyn said, her heart sinking.

"In the temple of Hecate there is said to be a gateway but it is far from here and the way is treacherous. I do not even know if the stories are true. Many of our people attempted to reach it in the early days. Had any of them succeeded they would have returned and taken everyone away from this place. A few of those sent here from other worlds decided to make the attempt as well. I doubt they were any more successful. The rest of them that survived that we rescued in the past now live amongst us and have made a new life here. You are welcome to do the same."

Sigyn sat downcast, guilt weighing on her like a heavy blanket. She had finally had a life, a purpose after being so long isolated and alone. As overwhelmed as she had felt many days over the last year due to the responsibilities of Heven's throne, she had been excited for the prospects of Heven's future and for it to reclaim the place it once held in the universe. She had envisioned her life with Loki there, all that they had hoped to accomplish. She thought of the friends she had made in the last year, Valkyrie, Quill, even Barton, along with Sif and how she would never see them again. Loki would never again see his brother. The throne Loki had so long sought and finally won, as he had more than earned it, she had not been required to share it with him, now lost to him. 

The darkness that now fell over Sigyn led her to ask the question that had been nagging her since she first set eyes on the woman. She had previously decided for propriety's sake not to ask. She thought of the fear that had led her to pursue Loriel and also what had led her to religiously insure each morning upon rising by what she had procured from Loriel's former physician, now hers, that Loki's desire to live his visions would not be fulfilled.

"At the risk of offending you after what you've done for us...I must ask...why would you bring a child into a world such as this?" Sigyn asked. Demetra rose and walked over to sit beside her.

"What would become of us if I or others here did not? We must go on. After they took Nereus from me, I thought as you did for a long time. Even above, in the day, I walked in darkness. Ophelos led me back to the light. Not even the most powerful of witches can say for certain all that tomorrow will bring, whether it be joy or sorrow. The future is changeable. We live beneath but we are not condemned to darkness as they are. During daylight we may leave this place, spend time above. We are not devoid of happiness, joy. It is a life." Demetra said in a gentle, voice. She reached over and took Sigyn's hand and placed it on her abdomen. Sigyn felt movement from the child within, "Now do you understand?"

After Demetra retired for the night, Sigyn returned to her new quarters deep in thought. She entered the bedroom where Loki slept in the glow of the oil lamp and changed into the nightclothes Aegeus had brought, the fine cloth soft and cool against her skin. She slipped into the bed and lay as she usually did with her arm draped over Loki, her head resting on his shoulder. She felt him stir and his hand come to rest on her arm.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Sigyn apologized.

"I was already awake. I woke to once again find you gone, I suppose off ruminating."

"I was talking with Demetra, learning more about this place, what happened here. I'll tell you about it tomorrow...or today...I'm not sure what time it is. How are you feeling?"

"I have no particular craving for flesh, if that's what you're asking."

"That's a shame. What if I do?" Sigyn teased. Loki turned his head on the pillow with a grin on his face.

"In that case, I suppose I have no choice but to offer myself up as a sacrifice."

**************************************

Demetra entered her bedroom, closing the door. As she turned from it she startled as her eyes fell on a man standing across the room. The tall, pale skinned, dark haired man grinned at her, exposing serpentine fangs.

"My dear Demetra, I thought we had an understanding."

"Aegeus brought them in." Demetra told the figure.

"From whence do the newcomers hail?" the figure asked.

"They say they are from Asgard."

"Asgard? The blood of Asgardians is strong. If you wish the child to survive, you know what you must do."

"Yes, my lord." Demetra answered.

"The thought of Asgardian blood leaves me feeling generous. Once they are mine, I will require no additional sacrifice to insure the life of the child."


	4. Chapter 4

Sigyn and Loki had passed the remainder of the night in peaceful slumber, their arms wrapped around each other, lending as much a sense of security as possible to the other under the circumstances. She had not bothered to retrieve the chiton that she had donned the night before that had soon after been discarded beside the bed, both out of exhaustion and the pleasant feeling of the warmth of his body against her skin.

As her brain began the process of waking, she heard the sound of the door of their quarters in the next room open, footsteps approaching the bedroom. She realized as sleep faded that her body slightly ached. Was it the fall that had brought them there or the tree root that had sent her sprawling or perhaps just the after affects of massive amounts of adrenaline? Loki had also been more aggressive with her the night before than she could recall in the past which she had taken notice of at the time. Perhaps Demetra would have something in that cabinet of hers to cure what ailed her as well, she thought.

The door to the bedroom opened, Sigyn had not thought to see if there was a lock and engage it. Loki also opened his eyes as Aegeus entered carrying a large basin, a pitcher nestled within. Sigyn pulled the blankets up higher over her body as he crossed the room to a stand against the wall and set his burden down, pulling two small woven cloths and two larger ones from his shoulder and draping them over a thick dowel on the side of the stand. He glanced towards the bed at the two watching him before crossing the room again and exiting without a word.

"That was awkward." Sigyn said, obviously uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Considering the state of his mother I would venture to guess he's not a complete babe in the woods. Perhaps we should give him more to feast his eyes upon were he to return." Loki said with a mischievous grin that Sigyn knew so well, pulling Sigyn to him.

"What was in that potion?" Sigyn joked, unable to resist grinning herself before she looked into his eyes and saw within them what many others more easily fooled as he intended would have missed, the fear, the pain, the uncertainty, the sense of loss. Her grin faded. She recalled how as a child he would often do the same, hiding his true feelings behind that grin, attempting to assuage them through his pranks and mischief. She alone had always seen through it, the only one able to grant him relief. Just as how in his youth theater had gone from an activity he enjoyed to one he utilized for escape from himself, from the dark emotions within him, he was now attempting to use another means.

Upon taking the throne as queen after Loriel's defeat, she had decided it was necessary to regain her angelic half, her Asgardian half already having been restored by Thor's transfusion of blood after she had been wounded by Gymir, the frost giant, and had been infused with angelic blood from one she had specifically requested to do her the honor of donating it, Mariel, the angel who had rescued Sigyn and Loki from the dungeons of Heven and saved their lives. Her culpability had miraculously gone undiscovered by Loriel and she had survived to now serve Sigyn as one of the trusted ladies of her court, despite the residual discomfort Loki experienced in her presence. Mariel's vocation as a "comfort woman" went far beyond her carnal abilities. Angelic women gifted as Mariel was had an even greater natural capacity to induce calm, peace, and comfort and even relieve physical pain in others. Though Sigyn had not received that level of ability from Mariel's blood, it had increased that which she previously was capable. She used that ability now as she looked deeply into Loki's eyes and willed a sense of peace and comfort to flow from her and into him. She rarely had to consciously do so which was an indication of how deeply Loki was experiencing what she had viewed in his eyes.

"We should get up. We have much to talk about, decisions to make." Sigyn said, moving out of Loki's arms and to the edge of the bed. Wrapping one of the blankets around herself in the event of Aegeus making another unannounced visit, she moved from the bed to the stand holding the basin and pitcher Aegeus had delivered, pouring the water from the pitcher into the basin and sitting the pitcher beside it, splashing her face with the cool water. Loki made his way over to the basin to do the same. Sigyn grabbed one of the washcloths and dipped it into the water, wringing it out and running it over one of her arms. In the dim light of the lamps, Loki noticed a slight purplish area on Sigyn's shoulder and smaller more circular spots on her upper arms.

"Are those bruises?" Loki asked. It was unusual for bruises to linger long on those of either Asgardian or Angelic blood and she had done nothing that should have caused them to appear in the time since they'd awakened. Sigyn glanced to her shoulder.

"It's likely from when we fell from the portal...or maybe in the woods when I tripped. I must have fallen harder than I thought." Sigyn said, dipping the cloth in the basin and wringing it out again. She saw the concern in Loki's expression, "It's nothing."

************************************

Loki and Sigyn sat together on one of the chaises in Demetra and her family's front room. Sigyn had mended the tear in Loki's pant leg with the linen thread and needle that Demetra had procured for her. Afterwards they had partaken of the bread, berries, and fruit that Demetra had offered them as a morning meal. Demetra's husband had arrived back home from his watch duties as the sun had risen and sat on a chair opposite Loki and Sigyn. She had filled Loki in on what Demetra had told her the night before. Loki had quickly latched onto the information she had passed on to him regarding a possible means of escape from Tartarus.

"If you do decide to make the attempt, it would be best to wait. In a couple of weeks the growing season will be upon us and the days are longer. You do not travel here when night falls. Even past the usual hunting grounds of the Empousae, there are other dangers. It would be safer to remain here. You are lucky to have come together. Most that joined us in the past came alone, cut off from all those they knew. You have each other. Is that not enough?" Ophelos, Demetra's husband, said.

"If there is any chance, we have to try. We have responsibilities back home." Loki responded.

"As did others who were sent here before you. It is better to leave what was behind." Ophelos advised.

"I'm afraid that isn't an option for us. If we are successful and it's possible, we will return. All who wish to go can leave this place." Loki told him.

"We will give you what assistance we can, though I'm afraid that won't be much." Opehlos said before Demetra spoke.

"We go above soon. I will show you where you can collect food to sustain you. I will prepare it to last the journey." Demetra said. She rose and walked to her cabinet, opening it and removing a few small bottles as Ophelos also rose.

"I must leave you to rest." he said. He followed Demetra and embraced her from behind, putting a hand to her belly and kissing her cheek, then exited the room for his bed and sleep after his long night. Aegeus had already retired in preparation for the next night's watch.

Demetra put the bottles back into the cabinet and closed it, turning from the table with a ceramic vessel in each hand and brought them to Loki and Sigyn.

"Before we go above, you must drink. The Empousae do not usually hunt in the daytime as the light is very painful for them and also greatly reduces their strength but it is better to be safe. It contains herbs that render the blood less appetizing to them. You will sense no difference but they can." Demetra told them, handing them the drinks before returning to the table where the cabinet rested, drinking from her own vessel.

************************************

Demetra had taken them outside and past other inhabitants of Tartarus including a group of children kicking a ball between them, leading them to a field bordering the forest. There grew a row of bushes heavy with purple berries and yards from them, trees with pecan like nuts hanging from the branches. Sigyn had filled her basket more than halfway with berries already. She sang quietly to herself a song that had come to mind as she worked, one that had been in a movie she had seen years before that her surroundings had also brought to mind. She was feeling the strain of not having access to her music, her own voice her only recourse.

Loki reached into the tree, plucking the nuts from the branches. Demetra, her basket filled with berries, approached Loki from behind as Sigyn continued to sing and pick berries a few yards from them.

"After all she has done, all she has denied you, how is it you can still look upon her with anything but loathing?" Demetra asked Loki in a hushed voice. Loki stopped what he was doing, slowly lowering his arm, "She has cost you everything..." Loki, as if under a spell, turned his head and stared at Sigyn in silence.

Sigyn continued to pick berries and sing, moving along the bushes as Loki approached her.

"Would you cease that wailing?!" Loki exclaimed angrily. Sigyn startled and stunned by Loki's words turned to see him standing behind her, glaring at her menacingly.

"Loki? What's-?" Sigyn began, confused. Before she could finish, Loki's hand flew, slapping her hard across the face before grabbing hold of her and flinging her to the ground, her basket of berries flying, scattering what she had gathered on the ground.

"You pathetic minx...you stupid strumpet! Did you really think I loved you, that you meant anything to me? You were only a means to a throne, to power!"

Sigyn, experiencing a sense of deja vu after the abuse she had suffered years previously by her father and in shock at Loki's words and actions gaped at Loki, shaking in fear as she lay on the ground, tears streaming from her eyes as he loomed over her.

"Loki...what's happened to you?" Sigyn asked, her voice quavering.

Loki reached down, grabbing her arm and wrenching her to her feet before violently pushing her against a nearby tree.

"Desist from your mewling!"

Pulling her away from the tree, he then threw her against it again, leaving her stunned. Heaving her over his shoulder he strode with her into the forest.

************************************

Demetra stood by the edge of a deep, circular stone pit as Loki approached with Sigyn over his shoulder, Sigyn struggling and pleading with him.

"Loki! What are you doing?" Sigyn cried. Sigyn looked back over her own shoulder and Loki's as they neared the pit, "No! Loki!"

Loki, ignoring her pleas, moved her from his shoulder to heave her into the pit.

"No!" Sigyn screamed as he released her and she felt herself falling, landing on the stone floor of the pit where she lay silent and still. Loki stared down at her.

"It is done. Now it is time for you to sleep." Demetra told Loki. His eyelids closed, his body relaxing as Demetra stepped behind him and pushed him over the edge of the pit where he landed heavily beside Sigyn. Demetra looked down at the two, placing a hand on her belly.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly before turning from the pit and walking away.

************************************

Sif stood at the gangway of her ship, a bag laden with something heavy within it in one hand, the ring that she had taken from Lamia's finger in the other. It was all she had found on the woman or in the room that could possibly identify her and her origin, the only clue she had to present to he who's help she was now leaving Seruta to seek out. Kraglin followed her up the gangway. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Sif asked, turning to Kraglin.

"With you. Where do you think I'm going?" he replied.

"I'll handle this. You go back to whatever you were doing...whatever it is you do...no, don't tell me, I don't want to know."

"I want to help." Kraglin said.

"I don't need your help." Sif told him haughtily.

"Maybe I'm not the smartest guy, not the brightest bulb in the crayon box...but I gotta do something."

"Why do you care?" Sif asked, impatient to rid herself of him and be on her way but also curious as to why this man who she and Sigyn had only met a short time ago was so insistent.

"She's a friend of Quill's. Quill's a friend of mine. A few years ago I messed up...messed up bad...got a lot of my buddies killed. Since then I've been tryin' to make up for that. I'll stay outta your way, I promise. I'll do whatever you tell me to do." Kraglin told her. Sif studied him in silence for a moment before gesturing with her head for him to follow her into the ship.

************************************

Sigyn came to her senses, raising her head slightly and mentally assessing herself for any serious injury but found herself to only be scraped and bruised, which she knew would heal quickly, but still left her smarting. She sat up slowly, her body aching, her eyes falling on Loki lying prone, seemingly unconscious but a few feet away.

Conflict welled within her. Part of her wanted to go to him, to ensure he was alive, to touch him, hold him but the other part of her was fearful. She looked up above her. All she could see was the sky and the branches of trees. She knew there was no point in calling out. Demetra had been the only person nearby and she could no longer trust anyone associated with her. She looked back at Loki. She could see now that he was indeed breathing and was alive. Looking around the pit, she noticed an archway opening into darkness. It could lead to a way out but she couldn't bring herself to leave him. At the same time, she was afraid of what would happen when he awoke. She moved herself to sit against the stone wall of the pit, her eyes on Loki.

************************************

Loki awoke to near darkness. Confused and disoriented he raised himself, sitting up, his body sore, taking in his surroundings. He looked up to see the sky above now a deep purple and red as the daylight died away. He couldn't recall how he had gotten there. The last memory he could call up was standing under the branch of a tree, plucking nuts from it and hearing Sigyn singing a few yards away.

In the last of the dim light reaching the pit, he looked around and spied her sitting against the wall, her knees drawn up against her chest, her arms wrapped around them, staring at him. He thought it strange that she wasn't by his side as he would have expected her to be in such a situation.

"Sigyn?' Loki said as he rose unsteadily and made his way to her. He was stunned and perplexed to see her wrap her arms more tightly around her knees and shrink back against the wall, continuing to stare at him with frightened, anxious eyes, her body slightly trembling. .

"Sigyn, what happened? How did we get here?" he asked. He knelt beside her, noticing the abrasion on her cheek that had already nearly healed but was still visible along with a slight bruise on her cheekbone, also healing, now only a pale yellow. He reached a hand out to caress her cheek.

"Don't..." she said, drawing further back from him.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, anger in his tone, though this time not directed towards Sigyn.

"You did." Sigyn answered. Loki looked at her in disbelief.

"I would never harm you." Loki attempted again to touch her, to put his hand to her cheek. She looked into his eyes and then threw herself into his arms, sobbing.

"It was her! Demetra! She made you do it. Why would she do this?" Sigyn asked as she clung tightly to Loki.

"We need to find a way out of here. Night is upon us." Loki said with urgency, raising himself to his feet along with Sigyn.

A fog began to roll into the pit from the archway, surrounding the two. Loki held Sigyn to him protectively as it grew nearer. Out of the fog, the shape of a man began to emerge. 

As the empousae solidified out of the fog, he grinned at the two menacingly, displaying his serpentine fangs. Loki heard the sound of something slicing the air right before the grin faded from the figure's face. He empousae looked down to see a spear impaled through the middle of his chest. 

"Quickly!" A voice called from above. Loki and Sigyn looked up to see Aegeus holding a lantern above at the edge of the pit. He threw a rope down over the side. Loki rushed Sigyn over to it and assisted her in beginning the climb out of the pit. Loki turned to see the empousae attempting to remove the spear from his chest. Loki rushed upon him, pushing him against the wall, pulling the spear out himself before thrusting it into the empousae's chest once again in the area of his heart. A hellish shriek arose from the creature. Loki turned from him and raced back to the rope. More fog began to roll into the pit from the archway. 

Sigyn had reached the top of the pit, Aegeus taking hold of her hand, pulling her over the side, Loki emerging and pulled out by Aegeus moments later. 

"This way!" Aegeus said as he picked up his lantern, leading them away from the pit into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Aegeus led Loki and Sigyn from the forest to the outskirts of the city. They followed him as they walked along a tall stone wall until they reached an opening, columns bordering either side, crumbling stone monuments of women bearing torches wearing peplos stood atop the columns on either side of the gate. Both Sigyn and Loki peered over their shoulders and around them scanning for any hint of the treacherous fog that was a warning of the Empousae’s approach and arrival.

Following Aegeus through the gate, they followed the dim rays of his lantern along a stone path that intersected with others. As far as Loki and Sigyn could see in the darkness stood stone structures resembling mausoleums as well as stelai and other statues and monuments.

“Is this what I think it is?” Sigyn whispered to Loki.

Aegeus stopped at a large rectangular stone that looked to be covering a burial vault. Setting the lantern on the ground he bent down and pushed it forward, revealing a stone staircase, only a hint of flickering firelight from somewhere beneath illuminating the bottom. Retrieving his lantern, Aegeus stepped aside pointing down the stairs. Loki and Sigyn took one last look behind them before descending the stairs. Aegeus entered behind them and sitting the lantern down once again on the staircase, reached up and shifted the stone back in place.

Loki and Sigyn waited for Aegeus at the bottom. He led them through a large room, the stone walls lined with niches containing painted black and gold urns. Two large cauldrons burned on opposite sides of the room.

“This is the resting place of our ancestors. The Empousae do not frequent it. There is nothing to sustain them here.” Aegeus explained.

“We’re hiding from vampires in a cemetery.” Sigyn commented quietly to Loki on the irony. Aegeus stopped and turned to Loki and Sigyn.

“I once had a brother. He was lost to the Empousae in the years before my birth. It was my father that made the agreement with them to shield my life and gave himself over to them. After his loss my mother had no plans for more children but as often happens, our plans and those of the universe do not align. When she found herself with child she could not bring herself to end it though she possesses the knowledge and the means to do so. I was unaware the pact with them continued. When I asked after you upon her return she confessed what she had done. Her life and that of her child are as endangered as your own.” Aegeus explained, then turned and led them through a doorway at the end of the chamber into another. A large round cauldron burned in the center of the room, illuminating Demetra seated and silent on the stone bench along the far wall, her husband by her side. She did not look up as the three entered.

Despite Aegeus’ explanation, Loki could not help but look upon the woman with loathing. Sigyn looking over at him to see his body tense, his hands clench into fists, the rage rising within him. He turned and walked back through the doorway into the chamber they had just exited, Sigyn following him.

“To think we must share this tomb with that murderous wench! If it were not for the child...” Loki seethed his arms crossed, as Sigyn approached.

“Blood is thicker than water. She was doing what she thought she had to, as any parent would do. Someday you’ll understand.” Sigyn told him.

“Lest you forget, my own abandoned me. Had she gotten her way there would have been no ‘somedays’ left for either of us!” Loki exclaimed angrily. 

“It’s why I was doing what I was doing, so I’d never have to go through what she has, so I'd never have to make that kind of choice.” Sigyn explained.

Loki examined Sigyn, the last vestiges of the bruise and scrape on her face and her arms. He reached out, gently placing a hand on her cheek.

“Promise me...if I were ever to harm you again you will do what you must.”

“I couldn’t.” Sigyn turned from him. Sigyn was silent for a moment, holding her arms in front of herself, then took a breath, steeling herself for the confession she knew she must make, “When I told you about my father..how he died..that day he was supposed to be teaching me how to fight but he was so drunk he could barely stay on his feet. I admonished him for it. He got angry, then he did what he always did when he was drunk and angry. For the first time, I fought back. We were too near the cliffs. I wasn’t thinking, I just wanted him to stop. By the time I realized, it was too late.”

Loki, looked stunned at the revelation for a moment before it faded into empathy and he reached out, placing his hand on her shoulder. Though the circumstances differed, they both shared a commonality. Loki had never intended Odin’s demise either. Had he wanted to kill him, he could have done so as he had his biological father instead of going to the trouble of enchanting him and leaving him on Midgard. Loki had had no qualms, and felt no remorse about ending this biological father’s life but he could not bring himself to do the same to Odin, the only father he had known despite his years of enmity.

“I remember as a little girl, before we were sent to Midgard, how excited I was, how I’d run to him when he would come home...” Sigyn reminisced. It recalled to Loki's mind one of the visions Frigga had shown him, of a little girl, her face lighting up as he walked through the door, running excitedly into his arms.

“I loved my father. I loved him and I hated him.” Sigyn said quietly.

Loki recalled feeling the exact same sentiment towards his adopted father. All he had ever wanted to do was please him, for Odin to be proud of him, to see him as Thor’s equal, and yet he never seemed to measure up, no matter how hard he had tried. Aside from Sigyn's unerring sense of loyalty to him, he now understood why she hadn’t fought back when he had attacked her, though he knew she was more than capable of defending herself. He turned her to face him, embracing her.

“I would have killed him myself. How could any man do such a thing to their own child?”

“What happened changed him. It’s another reason I went after her, I didn’t want that to happen to you, for you to ever become what he did.” Sigyn said.

“I could never-” Loki began.

“You don’t know that. If you’d asked him before everything, I’m sure he would have said the same.” Sigyn remained in Loki’s arms, relishing the sensation and also the weight that she hadn’t completely realized she had borne due to her secret finally having lifted, “Please...take pity on her.”

****************************

Kraglin sat in the copilot’s seat beside Sif. He had, to Sif’s dismay, quickly discovered the sound system she’d had installed at Sigyn’s insistence and plugged his own collection into it. He was now blasting a song from one of his other favorite bands that Quill had introduced him to years ago. 

“So where we goin’ anyway? Guess I should have asked that before.” Kraglin said.

“What?” Sigyn responded loudly over the music.

“Huh? Oh!” Kraglin said, turning down the music, “I said where we goin’ anyway?” Kraglin asked again loudly despite the music no longer interfering with him being heard. Sif looked over at him in annoyance.

“Midgard.” she responded.

“Midgard? Never heard of it.”

“Earth.” Sif clarified.

“Earth? But you were just talking about some place called Midgard.”

“Midgard is Earth. Earth is Midgard. It’s what Asgardians call Earth.”

“Why are we goin’ there? They don’t know nothin’. They didn’t even know about the rest of us out here til a few years ago.”

“We’re going to see a wizard.”

“The Wizard of Oz? Quill told me about that movie.”

“No, you moron. His name’s Strange.”

“What's so strange about it?” Kraglin asked. Sif had given up. She was close to putting the man out of the airlock.

“His last name is Strange. Stephen Strange. He’s a doctor.”

“I don’t think a doctor’s gonna help...you cut her head off.” Kraglin said.

"Is it possible for you to be any more stupid?” Sif exclaimed.

“I can try.” Kraglin answered, taking Sif’s question literally.

“That’s not what I meant!”

“Then say what you mean!” Kraglin said, growing equally frustrated.

“I’m trying! We’re going to earth to talk to a wizard who happens to also be a doctor who’s name is Stephen Strange. He may be able to help us find Loki and Sigyn. Is that clear enough?”

“Why didn’t you just say that the first time? What if they’re not lost somewhere, what if she just like, vaporized ’em or something?” Kraglin asked.

“She didn’t. I’m sure of it. She sent them somewhere. Where or why I do not know.” Sif wasn’t really sure of anything, but she didn’t wish Kraglin to know that she was anything but confident.

“What if this wizard doesn’t know? What if he can’t help? What do we do then?” Kraglin asked.

“I don't know that either. We will cross that bridge when we come to it.”

“So you said you knew them when you were kids...but Asgardians live like a billion years...so when was that, like 50 million years ago?” Kraglin asked. Sif couldn’t help but chuckle despite her annoyance with Kraglin.

“We do not live quite so long. By Midgard...Earth years, I am over fifteen hundred years old.” Sif told Kraglin.

“I like older women...they usually got their shit together...these younger chicks, I’m tellin’ ya...”

“Asgardian children age like mortal children for what amounts to about five or six earth years or so, a little slower perhaps. After that we age one year for every seventy five mortal years, give or take.” Sif explained as simply as she could, hoping that Kraglin’s obviously less than stellar mental faculties would be able to comprehend.

“Guess that’s a good thing. Can’t imagine having a baby keeping you up all night long for like a hundred years. Not that I’d know. Don’t got no kids myself. Not married either. Just never found the right girl...hopping galaxies...never in one place very long...makes it hard, you know? How about you?”

“No.” Sif said. Inadvertently, Kraglin had touched on a sore point for Sif. She had been happy to see Thor again after so long in New Asgard a year ago but had also been pleased when the crisis had passed and she could leave, resume her career bounty hunting throughout the galaxy and forget once again. Kraglin had sent Quill a message regarding what had taken place with Loki and Sigyn on Seruta so she was sure Thor now knew what had transpired as well. She hoped to resolve the situation before he became involved. Tiring of her conversation with Kraglin and smarting internally at the reminder of her greatest regret, she reached over, turning the music back up.

********************************

Loki and Sigyn had returned to the room where Aegeus and his mother and step father gathered. Aegeus sat on the stone floor with Ophelos, a scroll containing a hand drawn map rolled out before them. Loki and Sigyn sat with them, examining the map.

“We are here, the Temple of Hecate is said to be on this island off the shore,” Ophelos indicated an island drawn in a body of water far across the map. In between the two locations were drawn in many other landmarks and physical features of the land they must traverse including rivers and valleys between mountain ranges. “It will take at least a week, likely longer for us to reach it and that is if we encounter no obstacles in our path. Once the growing season starts, we will have eight hours of daylight, but we will want to cease our travels before before dusk in order to find safe shelter for the night, if there’s any to be had.”

“I had been planning this journey for some time even before your arrival. I have been preparing food, supplies, though we must travel light.” Aegeus told them.

“How are we going to do this with a baby? Babies cry.” Sigyn asked.

“Demetra has an elixir to keep the child asleep and quiet for several hours at a time.” Ophelos answered. Sigyn still looked wary and unconvinced.

“Is that safe?”

“For the short term, yes.” Demetra answered, having been silent since Loki and Sigyn’s arrival.

“What about you? You will have just given birth. Will you be able to travel?” Sigyn asked her.

“If the child comes within the next two or three days and there are no complications, by the time we plan to leave to take advantage of the daylight, I will be able.”

“We will remain here until the time comes. No one is to leave the catacombs. We don't want to alert them to our presence here. It is likely, having been denied their prey, they are searching for us, perhaps even during the day. They have their ways.” Ophelos told them.

“When I brought mother here before coming for you, I also brought distractions to fill our time while we wait as well as the kravatos we will take with us on which to sleep. We will not sleep like the dead that surrounds us, but we will sleep. There is food, drink, but take only what is necessary to stave your thirst and hunger. It must last us here and on our journey.” Aegeus told Loki and Sigyn.

****************************

Loki and Sigyn lay on their stomachs on the stone floor of a room of the catacombs, an oil lamp lit nearby, lending them enough light to see to play the game between them which consisted of a long, narrow rectangular board of painted blue and green blocks in four rows, and carved wooden pillar shaped game pieces with circular tops, those of one player gold, the other silver. Sigyn had changed out of her clothing and into a white chiton. She looked over the board thoughtfully and went to move a piece, then hesitated, changing her mind. Loki stared at her with a grin as she glanced up at him.

“Would you stop? I can’t think when you do that.”

“What am I doing?” Loki asked.

“You’re trying to distract me.”

“If I wanted to distract you, I have better ways.”

“We’d never finish the game.” 

“It will be over soon regardless.” Loki responded.

Sigyn moved her hand to another piece and slid it diagonally to another square of the same color. Loki took one of his pieces and moved it to the same square, removing her piece from the board.

“Damn!” Sigyn cursed.

“As I was saying...” Loki said, grinning in triumph.

“You never would let me win at anything.” Sigyn sighed.

“What would be the satisfaction in that?” Loki smiled.

“I could make it worth your while.” Sigyn said suggestively.

“Tempting...but no. Another?” Loki asked.

“I wouldn’t want to risk ruining your perfect record.” Sigyn said sitting up.

“I doubt there’s much danger of that.” Loki said. 

Loki pushed the game pieces into a drawer below the board and closed it. Sigyn picked up the oil lamp and moved it to an empty niche in the wall closer to one of the two bedrolls on the floor side by side, then lay down on one of them.

“We should get some sleep. By the way, I remembered where I’d heard the name Tartarus before. It was mentioned in Greek myth. It was a horrible place that evil doers were sent after death to be tormented until they repented.” Sigyn said.

“More nonsense from the depraved minds of mortals.” said Loki with disgust. 

“It seems they got the first part right.”

“Did you know I am the mother of a horse?” Loki asked as he removed his shirt and laid down. Sigyn laughed as she moved to her usual position next to Loki, draping her arm over him.

“How does that work? I never read those stories. Father wouldn’t allow it.”

“I’m not sure. After learning of that and how I was supposedly fathering monsters with a giantess, I had no interest in hearing more. All that from a single visit to Midgard with my father and Thor as children. Of course, I did pull my share of pranks while there.”

“Yes, I know, I was there, remember? My mother let me go after I begged her to go with you, practically on bended knee. You turned Thor into a frog, remember?”

“Of course I remember. How could I forget?” Loki said, smirking as he stared at the ceiling.

“After I finally talked you into changing him back, he tied you to that rock and put that snake above you in the tree knowing you hated them and would be afraid it would fall on you. It took awhile for me to talk him into finally letting you go.”

“I got him back for that after your exile...he never could resist a serpent.” Loki smiled at the memory.

“Remember the old lady with the stones who said she would tell us our future? All those years I thought she had been wrong.”

“She had a 50/50 chance either way.”

“She is but dust now...all of them, the mortal children we played with that day...if he’d only sent us there, it was more like Asgard.” Sigyn mused. She looked to Loki to see him lying with his eyes closed, asleep. She closed her own, hoping to drift off as quickly and eat up more of their hours of waiting in slumber.

Sigyn was just beginning to dream, one inspired by her earlier memories, Loki and herself as children in a flower filled field in Norway on Midgard centuries ago, mortal children dressed in the woven, simple clothing of the day running barefoot, laughing, playing what seemed to be some version of tag. She looked across the field to see the old woman she had mentioned standing and watching them, her bag of stones held in her hand wearing a woolen hooded cloak. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Loki smiling, having caught her inattentive to the game and tagging her...

Sigyn felt her body gently but urgently shaken. Her mind rose up out of it’s dreamy dozing. She opened her eyes and turned her head and in the dim lamp light to see Aegeus kneeling beside her.

“It is time.” he said quietly. Sigyn looked over at Loki sleeping soundly. She rose carefully so as not to wake him and followed Aegeus out of the room.

**************************

The sound that Loki was hearing, the wails of an infant, wove itself into his dreams, pulling him back into the visions his mother had shared with him, into false memories of a life that never was in a place that no longer existed. Sleep fading but not yet fully lifted, he drowsily spoke aloud.

“Sigyn...Sigyn...the baby...”

He moved an arm heavy with sleep to his side to wake Sigyn. He opened his eyes slowly to see that the other bedroll was empty. He realized the sound of an infant's cries were not only in his dreams.

Rising and throwing on his shirt, he rose and exited the lamp lit chamber into the next, then following the sound until he came to its source in the last chamber of the catacomb. Sigyn sat on the floor with her back to him holding something in her arms. Before her, lying on a bedroll was Demetra covered to her chest with a blanket, appearing to be sleeping. The infant's cries had subsided. In their place he heard Sigyn softly humming a tune.

The flames from the cauldron lit the room, casting orange flickering light over the walls and over Sigyn and the woman lying before her. Loki entered and approached Sigyn, standing behind her and looking down to see a swaddled infant in her arms, blood staining the front of the white chiton she was wearing. Near Demetra on the floor lay a pile of rags stained red. He then noticed how pale Demetra appeared. 

“Sigyn...” Loki said quietly. Sigyn stopped humming and sat staring down at the infant in her arms.

“There was nothing I could do. I couldn't stop it.” she said. Loki saw a dark pool shining on the stone floor that had seeped from under the blanket covering Demetra. He realized that Demetra was not sleeping. Loki was stunned. The possibility had not entered his head, it had been unheard of on Asgard. Complications did sometimes arise but were quickly and easily dealt with, not that he knew much about it. He’d paid little attention to the subject.

“Aegeus and Ophelos returned home to try to find a nurse to feed the baby. If none will risk it, if no one will come...” Sigyn didn’t finish. She didn’t need to. Sigyn rose to her feet, the infant in her arms, “It’s a girl. Would you like to hold her?” Sigyn asked. It was clear from the tone of her voice that she was traumatized by what she had witnessed. She moved the infant from her arms into Loki’s. He looked down at the sleeping, motherless child. As Sigyn adjusted the blanket around the baby as Loki held her, he noticed large dark bruises on Sigyn’s right hand.

“What happened? Your hand...” he asked. Sigyn looked at her hand as if she had not been aware.

“I don’t know...”

Sigyn’s knees slightly buckled. Loki shifted the infant to one arm and reached out, taking her arm.

“I’m just tired. I’m fine.” Sigyn attempted to reassure him.

Loki holding the infant in one arm followed Sigyn to the chamber where he had slept the night. She laid down on her bedroll and closed her eyes. He looked down at her with worry and then to the infant slumbering in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Sigyn remained in the realm of deep sleep. She had not even bothered to pull the blanket over her in the cool, almost chilly chamber of the subterranean catacombs. Loki had covered her, performing the operation one handed with the infant tucked securely in his other arm. 

Since the day he had found her hypothermic on the shores of New Asgard, she had been sensitive to the cold and had been forced to endure the sensation at its extreme once again during her suffering from the effects of poisoning by Seraphillium. They had made a short return to New Asgard in the last year during Norway’s winter for Jul, or as some mortals on Midgard still called it, Yule, which had been trying for her though she complained little as was her nature. He did not recall her being particularly sensitive as a child. Asgard had also had its cold season. But the body she now inhabited was not the same in which her essence had then been housed. Thankfully Heven’s climate was pleasantly warm and unbroken by any winter chill.

Loki was not nearly as concerned with the chilly air of the catacombs as he was the bruises that continued to appear on her body. He had been less bruised after his pummeling by Bruce Banner’s alter ego, the raging green monster, which would have crushed to powder every bone in the body of any mortal than Sigyn had been after merely tripping in the forest, his particularly enthusiastic love making (he had known upon seeing them that those he had glimpsed on her arms were not from any fall), his assault upon her and now from the mere squeezing of her hand by a woman in the process of birthing a child. He had surmised from their shape they must be the result of such as he was certain she had used her angelic abilities to calm Demetra and ease her pain and most likely her fear as her life ebbed away. Something was very wrong. He noted that he was not affected, at least thus far, as he pondered the possible cause. Whatever it happened to be, it was yet another impetus, though no further reason was really necessary, to get them both off of this wretched world and away from its horrors as soon as possible.

Aegeus and Ophelos had yet to return. Two hours had passed, perhaps longer, since he had awakened to the child’s cries. They were not far from the city. He was uneasy about the possible cause of their delay. He had seated himself with his back against the wall of the catacomb’s chamber cradling the newborn child next to Sigyn. He gazed down at the baby, such a weak and helpless being. He could not but think of how he himself had been such when Odin had discovered him. It was then that he realized that he had never actually held one before outside his visions, had never been entrusted with one so new, had never really cared to do so. He had been called upon in his guise as Odin to bless others’ children during his time on the throne of Asgard and had done so with little actual interest or investment in it, he merely playing a role, placing a hand on the child, reciting the words and moving on.

It hit him how ignorant he was when it came to such beings. He had not been around them often even as a child himself. Sigyn had even had to explain to him when they were children the day he had frightened her with his illusion of the ghost of Eigill that babies drank milk (and of course could not eat candy.) It was as if he had somehow known all those years on Asgard as he grew up after Sigyn’s exile, even with his memories of her buried, that they would not be in his future without her, were not wanted with anyone else and thus he had had no interest. The visions Frigga had shared with him had awakened a longing for that life, for a family of his own but he had not considered how inexperienced and unprepared he was. 

He had had little experience other than observing his father when it came to holding a throne either, yet he had also propelled himself head long into pursing just that, not thinking ahead of what would be required of him, the great responsibilities that came with it after it was finally won.

Though his enmity towards the child’s mother had been great he felt pity for this child that, were she to live, would never know her. He had never known his own biological mother of course, but she who he considered his mother as much as if she had given birth to him, though he had lost her far before her time, had brought him up with love and care. Regret stung him thinking back to how he had repaid her, the pain and sorrow, the shame she must have felt after all he had wrought. She could, and probably should have he thought, turned her back on him for repaying her thus after he had been returned to Asgard by Thor and taken before Odin in chains and yet she had not. She had insisted on being there, had saved him from the axe which he knew now he had more than deserved. He had thought several times in the last year of the possibility that he may have ended the lives of children on Midgard. What if Sigyn had been in New York at that time?

“It seems we find ourselves members of the same club.” he said quietly to the infant, softly caressing the sleeping child’s tiny, pudgy cheek with one finger. 

As he continued to caress her cheek, once doing so unable to resist the sensation of the softness of her skin, the baby’s lips began to make a sucking motion as she turned her head. Loki withdrew his finger hoping that she would again lapse back into stillness and sleep but it was not to be. The babe in his arms began to wail. Loki gently patted her, slightly bouncing her in his arm, everything he could recall being done by others to quiet crying infants but without success. Loki began to appear as distressed as the infant as her cries continued.

“Come now, it can’t be as bad as all that...” Loki said as he continued to attempt to soothe her.

Sigyn stirred next to him, slowly raising herself on one arm. Loki looked over at her with a helpless expression. She was more pale than usual, dark patches under her eyes.

“There doesn’t seem to be an ‘off’ button...” Loki said as Sigyn held her arms out. Loki placed the child into them.

“She’s hungry. I can only do so much for so long to keep her calm. If they don’t return soon...” Sigyn told him as the child quieted in her arms. 

“It’s a good look for you.” Loki couldn’t help but say as he watched Sigyn holding the infant. Sigyn glanced up at him before returning her gaze back to the baby.

“Not if I look as badly as I feel.” she responded.

“You are beautiful in my eyes as always, perhaps more so in this particular moment.” Loki assured her.

“Something’s wrong with me.” 

“I know.” Loki responded simply.

“It’s this place. I don’t know why or how I know. You were right before, I shouldn’t be here. Ophelos said it would take at least a week, probably longer. What if I can’t make it?”

“We’ll find a way. I'll carry you if I must.”

“What of her?” Sigyn asked.

“If they don’t return soon, we'll leave her with her people.”

“How would we get her there? If something has happened to her father and Aegeus, that would mean that they’re out there waiting for us...you couldn’t fight them, not with a baby.”

“In case you’ve forgotten, I have talents they do not possess. If I can give birth to a horse...” Loki joked, grinning.

“That you fathered monsters is far more of a concern to me. Maybe we should adopt.” Sigyn replied, smiling at Loki. Her smile faded as she looked back to the motherless and perhaps now completely orphaned child, “I hate the thought of leaving her here.”

“If it’s possible we will return.”

Loki and Sigyn heard Ophelos' voice echoing outside their chamber, directing someone. Loki and Sigyn’s faces both displayed relief as Loki rose and made his way to the doorway entering the next chamber of the catacombs and met Aegeus, Ophelos, and with them a young woman with dark hair wearing a long sea green chiton gown. 

“I apologize for the length of our absence. We decided to take the long way, over the back wall and through the aqueducts in the event they were watching for us." Ophelos explained, “This is Elpida.” Ophelos introduced Loki to the young woman.

“You are from the other worlds.” Elpida said in a soft voice.

“Yes, Asgard, though it is no more.” Loki replied.

“Is that why you are here?” she asked.

“Asgard was destroyed many years ago. We were brought here against our will while visiting another world.” Loki explained.

“No one comes here or stays of their own will, only by the will of others.” said Elpida.

“You mean the Empousae.”

“Yes...others as well, those that watch. If an Empousa sent you here, it was their will you come here as well. It was their will that my own child was born without life days ago, perhaps for the purpose for which I am here.” Elpida told Loki. The baby once again began to cry in the next chamber. Elpida left them, following the sound. 

“Sigyn is ill. We both believe it has something to do with this place. We need to leave, find this gateway. I must get her home.” Loki told Ophelos.

“The days grow longer but I would not advise it until there is more light...however...” Ophelos paused, thinking, “Within a couple of days journey of here you could reach Xenia. She is who taught Demetra all she knew. She chose to leave the katafygio several years ago. She has no reason to fear the Empousae as they fear her. You would be safe from them if you can reach her and perhaps she will know what ails your wife and how to treat it. It is not all that far out of our way. If she is able to cure her, we could catch up with you there and resume our journey.”

*****************************

Aegeus and Ophelos made the decision to risk leaving the catacombs once more to lay the body of Demetra to rest. Ophelos had held a short funeral for her after he had washed the body and wrapped it in a linen sheet he had brought back from his visit to the katafygio for that purpose. Loki had been reticent to attend but Sigyn had talked him into it, reminding him that it was she who had saved him from becoming a revenant.

He still found it difficult to reconcile Sigyn's explanation of Demetra’s later actions. His own biological father had abandoned him. However, he did concede that Jotuns were beings that could not be compared to others that inhabited the realms, which was precisely what had bought them their well earned place as the boogeymen of Asgardian children's stories and nightmares, as Sigyn had frequently experienced. He was their king, though he did not actively rule, having installed Drolfey, Loufrir's son, as regent who updated him regularly on affairs.

He had also witnessed Odin exile his own son Thor to Midgard, though that turned out to be short lived to Loki’s dismay at the time, which had led to his final break with sanity that would prove so disastrous not just to the Jotuns but later to many mortals on Midgard. Of course that had led to his own father condemning him to the dungeon of Asgard for what was to have been the remainder of his days, which Loki could also not imagine doing to a child of his own no matter the circumstances. Had the Convergence not happened, the Dark Elves not reawakened, he knew he would most likely be rotting there to this day...and Sigyn would be dead, though he wouldn’t have remembered her in order to care. 

The childless mother had taken the motherless child from Sigyn to suckle and care for her and Sigyn had returned to her rest. After she had risen hours later and taken food, she seemed to have recovered somewhat, the dark circles under her eyes gone, the bruises on her hand faded. After Loki had told her of Ophelos’ suggestion, the two had spent the rest of the day preparing for their departure the next morning, gathering what little they planned to take with them as the lighter they traveled, the faster would be their pace. 

Loki planned to carry Sigyn’s pack as well as his as in a weakened state and seemingly bruising at even slight pressure, it would not be wise for her to bear her own, though she of course had haughtily insisted she was quite capable, as Loki had expected. Loki knew that were she to lose a leg, she would still insist to him that she could run a race. 

Sigyn had left Loki to check on Elpida and the baby who remained without a name. Ophelos was still as of yet undecided on a moniker. He said that within a day, perhaps two, spending time with her would inspire one as was often the way it was done in their culture. Aegeus had said that it had taken his mother four days to decide on his own, it finally coming to her in a dream. Sigyn found the baby with a full belly and Epilda quite content to have provided it and to be caring for a living infant after the loss of her own. Sigyn could not imagine enduring such pain. 

Sigyn had returned to the chamber her and Loki shared to prepare to sleep once again in anticipation of rising before daylight and departing with its arrival. Loki was already undressed and lying on his side on his bedroll, his back to hers, his eyes closed. Sigyn could tell from his breathing and the lack of relaxation in his muscles that he was not asleep. In the light of the oil lamp sitting in the niche in the wall, she changed from her clothing into another chiton. She found the simple garment far more comfortable to sleep in. As the one she had previously been wearing had been stained with Demetra's blood, she had purloined another from Demetra’s clothing she had brought with her to the catacombs.

Sigyn lay on her own bedroll next to Loki. He obviously wanted her to think him already asleep though she couldn’t fathom why. She wracked her brain to think of anything she could have said or done to upset him.

“Loki?” she said quietly, putting a hand out and placing her palm on his back.

“Hmmm?”

“Is something wrong? Have I done something?”

“No, not at all.” Loki told her, still lying with his back to her.

“Then what is it?”

“What is what?”

“You...”

“What about me?”

“It’s not like you...usually when I come to bed...” Loki could hear the tinge of hurt in her voice. He had hoped his feint of sleep would have delivered him from confronting the issue, though such tactics had rarely worked in the past either. She always somehow knew. He wasn’t sure why he had bothered to make the attempt. He rolled over onto his back.

“I don’t want to hurt you-” he began.

“Tell me, whatever it is.” Sigyn said to him, misinterpreting his meaning.

"I mean, I don’t wish to hurt you.” he repeated, emphasizing the operative word. Sigyn then understood what he meant.

“Oh..." She moved closer to him, sliding her hand across his chest and propping her head up with the other and looking at him, “I don’t think it will kill me to kiss me goodnight.” 

“Are you sure of that?”

“In the stories it’s never the kiss that kills the princess.”

"This isn't a fairy tale. I would say this is far more like one of your movies.” Loki responded. 

“Well...you know what always happens in those movies." she said, teasing him before caressing his cheek and kissing him. She could sense his reticence, his fear. She consciously endeavored through her abilities to push them from the forefront of his mind.

“And then afterwards they are massacred.” Loki replied.

“That doesn’t always happen.”

“Tell me of one where it doesn't.” he said, grinning.

“I’ll have to think about it. Right now thinking’s the last thing I want to do.” she said before kissing him again as she moved to straddle Loki. She continued to press her lips to his, her kisses deepening, his hands moving to her back before he recalled that this was exactly what he had been hoping to avoid. He slowly lowered his hands from her back to his sides.

“This is not wise...” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” she joked, teasing. Loki looked into her eyes, his expression one of uncertainty, “I need to forget. Make me forget.” she pleaded. She raised herself up, placing both of her hands on his chest. He could no longer resist, the part of him that had always thrown caution to the winds taking over, though he wasn’t completely tossing vigilance into the gale, he pledged himself to be mindful. He moved his hands under the chiton, along her thighs to her hips, gingerly placing them on either side of her waist and looked deeply into her eyes as if attempting to mesmerize her, to hold her under the sort of mental control he achieved with the Mind Stone within the scepter he once possessed.

“All that you will remember is how to say my name.”

*******************************

Sif landed her ship near theh docks in New Asgard in the same location that Quill had his a year prior. She and Kraglin exited the ship, the sack in her hands. She had come to ask Valkyrie to contact Dr. Strange, the Master of the Mystic Arts whose acquaintance she had made a year ago and arrange a meeting. 

She had only traversed perhaps thirty feet when a circular, sparking, golden light appeared before her, a portal opening. Dr. Strange stepped out.

“Lady Sif, I see you come bearing a gift...I hope you can get a refund because I’m sure I don’t want it.” Strange said, “I see you’ve brought a friend.” 

“More of an associate. He’s a friend of Quill’s.”

“I see.” Strange said, stepping forward and putting his hand out cordially to Kraglin, “I’m Dr. Stephen Strange.” Strange said, introducing himself. Kraglin shook his hand.

“We met once before when you brought us here for the battle...Thanos...I was with a bunch of other guys so you probably don’t remember me. Didn’t know she meant you.”

“Oh! Yes, right. I didn’t catch your name.”

“Kraglin. Kraglin Obfonteri.”

“You’re the man with the arrow.” Strange recalled.

“Arrow?” Sif asked, confused.

“Didn’t get a chance to show you that yet.” Kraglin said, then whistled. The arrow attached to his belt hovered in the air near him. He whistled again and the arrow shot upwards. A bird’s carcass fell from the sky onto Sif's head, bouncing off it and falling to the ground. Kraglin whistled again, recalling the arrow and reattaching it to his belt, “Sorry.”

“Step into my parlor.” Strange said to the two, stepping aside and gesturing towards the open portal. Sif entered, followed by Kraglin.


	7. Chapter 7

Dr. Strange, holding Lamia’s ring between his gloved fingers, examined it carefully and also cautiously. The band was in the shape of a two headed serpent, the heads of each side’s teeth providing the facets of the large ruby red stone. Inside the band was engraved a collection of symbols that appeared to be letters of an alien language.

“There’s that...and this.” Sif said, lifting the sack and unceremoniously dumping Lamia’s severed head out of it onto the antique table. Strange took step back, caught off guard. The glassy eyes of Lamia stared out of her detached head still retaining the menace they had held in her last moments. The serpentine fangs, dried blood flaking from them and around her gaping lips lent her head a Medusa like air.

“A photograph would have sufficed.” Strange said, staring in horror at the severed head, “Could you...” he indicated the head with disgust pointing at the sack still in Sif’s hand and then the head. Sif grabbed the head by the hair and dumped it unceremoniously back into the sack, “Thank you. If I may...” Strange said, reaching out, Sif handing him the sack. He walked over to a large cauldron. With a gesture of his hand a fire erupted within it. Strange tossed the sack on the fire, the flame shooting up around it, green in color, then retracted and went out as quickly as it had sprang up, taking the sack and Lamia’s head with it. Kraglin walked up to the cauldron and looked down into it in wonder, his mouth gaping.

“Come with me.” Strange said turning and heading towards a closed door, a large emblem carved into it. Sif dutifully followed as Kraglin continued staring, mystified, into the empty cauldron. Suddenly flames shot up out of the cauldron again, Kraglin jumping back before they disappeared.

“Are you coming?” Sif asked Kraglin impatiently. Leaving the cauldron, he followed Strange and Sif.

******************************

As the first rays of morning light bled across the landscape, Aegeus slid the stone aside over the entrance to the catacombs. Loki and Sigyn looked up the stairway at the sky above, squinting as their eyes adjusted after the many days spent in the lamp lit subterranean chambers. Both wore animal skin packs on their back. Sigyn had come to a compromise with Loki to carry only a few lighter items...the dried berries, fruit, and nuts as well as a few other small items of little weight, while he bore the rest along with their two bedrolls.

“The fates willing, we will meet again in a few days’ time.” Ophelos said to them before they made their way up the staircase. After they had exited, Aegeus slid the stone back over the entrance and led them through the cemetery to the back wall. Loki propelled himself upwards, grabbing onto the top of the wall and pulling himself up the rest of the way. Aegeus bent down, Sigyn climbing up on his shoulders and standing on them briefly as Loki grabbed her extended hand and pulled her to the top of the wall to stand beside him. Aegeus threw a rope up to Loki who tossed it over the other side. As Aegeus held his side of the rope, Loki scaled down the other side of the wall, Sigyn following after Loki. When she had reached the ground on the other side, Loki took the rope and tugged on it, Aegeus pulling it back over the wall.

Loki and Sigyn took stock of their surroundings. A few yards away was the forest which held the path Ophelos had directed them to take to reach the valley where they would find Xenia’s abode, if she was still there. No one had had contact with her for quite some time it seemed. Even if they didn’t find her, there would at least be some sort of shelter she had left behind where they could wait for the others, Loki thought, though he was anxious that she be there and that she’d know the answers they sought.

They cautiously surveyed their surroundings in the new day’s light. Birds twittered from the treetops. He noticed Sigyn looking down at her hands out of the corner of his eye and glanced over to her. Impressions of the rope were darkening in her palms.

“Daylight’s wasting.” Sigyn said, lowering her hands to her sides and starting towards the forest.

They relatively quickly picked up on the path Ophelos had spoken of. It was not paved in any way, only a dirt path, in some parts hard to discern as grass and other vegetation had creeped back to cover it.

“Just like old times.” Sigyn said with a slight smile, recalling their walks through the forests of Asgard as children. She reached over and took hold of Loki’s hand as she so often had done in those days. He looked over at her with concern, recalling the bruises from the rope. “Not going to make it any worse.” she told him.

*******************************

Wong sat at the desk of the library of Kamar-Taj, Dr. Strange, Sif, and Kraglin on the other side, and held Lamia’s ring in front of him, turning it, examining it for every detail. His face reflected his discomfort at the object which meant he at least knew enough about it to be troubled by it. He sat it down and rose, walking over to the far row of chained books and perusing them, removing a red bound one from the middle row. He carried it back over to the desk, setting it down and opening it, flipping through a few pages.

“Long, long ago, darkness and dark creatures ruled all...the Empousae, strigoi, nosferatu, draugr...vampire were one of them. They began as incorporeal beings. When life was seeded across the universe, they found that they grew stronger by draining their life force. Later, wishing to experience life such as you and I know it, they began to invade the bodies of the living. If they remained too long they found themselves unable to leave, trapped within them. The blood of other living things was necessary to sustain them. They became a plague.

“Buri, King of Asgard, decided to rid Asgard and the other realms of them. He sent them under the guise of an alliance down upon his enemy, Tartarus, with whom he was warring for supremacy of the realms and the world of mortals. Tartarus had committed many atrocities and the Empousae and the other dark creatures were to be a punishment. He then imprisoned them there, cutting off Tartarus from the rest of the universe. He altered its course to lengthen its nights and render it more hospitable to them as their only reward. There were some who had chosen not to join them in their alliance with Asgard still dispersed here and there throughout the universe, but their numbers were few. If they were sent to Tartarus, they are likely already lost.”

“This is Loki we’re talking about.” Sif replied.

“We can use the ring to send you there, but we would have no way to bring you back. There is a gateway. It’s in the temple of Hecate. You will have to find it to return to Earth.” Wong informed her. Sif turned to Kraglin.

“I can handle this myself. They can send you wherever you want to go.”

“Came this far.” Kraglin replied, “Ain’t got no one or nothin’ here really.” Kraglin said to Sif. In that respect, Sif thought, they actually had something in common.

****************************

Sigyn and Loki’s trek thus far had been uneventful, though Sigyn had to stop several times along the way to rest, the time between these breaks growing shorter. They had finally exited the forest, a valley stretching out before them. Loki looked towards the sky, gauging the daylight they had left in which to travel before they would be forced to seek shelter for the long night. Sigyn removed her pack and left Loki’s side to sit down against a tree.

“Just need to get off my feet for a few minutes.” she told Loki as he looked over to her with concern. Removing her shoes, she began to pull off her stockings then stopped, pulling them back up. She looked up to see Loki standing over her.

“I’m ok...” she answered. Loki kneeled down and reached for her foot, “It’s nothing.” Sigyn said in protest but was too exhausted to intervene as Loki removed her stocking. Sigyn’s foot appeared as if it had been dipped in dark purple ink.

“You can’t go on like this. We must find shelter for the night.” Loki had not thought about what the effects of the pressure of her own body weight on her feet from such a long trek would be.

“We still have more daylight left. We shouldn’t waste it. I’ll be fine for a little longer.”

Loki knew that she had the ability to relieve or at least lessen pain in others though not to the degree of those like Mariel. He now realized that she was using that ability to help herself. Gauging from the state of her feet, he surmised that she must be expending quite a bit of energy to do so. Sigyn put her shoes back on and rose unsteadily, taking hold of Loki’s arm and leading him away from the forest to resume their journey.

A little over thirty minutes into their journey across the valley Loki stopped, turning his head to the right. In the distance was what appeared to be the ruins of a small settlement. He looked again to the sky. Turning from their path he led Sigyn by the hand towards the town.

“Where are you going?” Sigyn asked.

As Loki led Sigyn towards the ruins, her pace began to slow before she finally came to a stop.

“Loki?"

Loki turned to her, releasing her hand, her other hand now held in front of her, blood running from the edges of her fingers, down her palm. Blood ran from both nostrils of her nose. She looked from her hand at him with fear in her eyes. Loki quickly removed his pack from his back and reached into it, rifling around, pulling out a folded cloth. Blood dripped from her hand and nose onto the ground. Loki eased Sigyn down to sit in the grass, handing her the cloth. 

After a few minutes Sigyn pulled the cloth away, wiping away what blood remained.

“I think it’s stopped.” she said. She looked down at the blood stained cloth and her bloody hand, “The blood!” she said fearfully recalling what Aegeus and Demetra had both told them.

Loki unslung the leather canteen from his shoulder and pulled the stopper from it, pouring water over her hand. Sigyn wiped the blood away with the cloth. She held her cupped hand out and Loki poured more water into it. She splashed it on her face and wiped it with the edge of the rag. Loki took the cloth from her and dropped it to the ground as he helped her to her feet. 

Sigyn’s mind was growing foggy and confused, the ground seeming to tilt under as she grew dizzy from exhaustion and the pain from her bruised feet and her general state of malaise. A feeling of being watched overcame her and she turned her head, looking over her shoulder. In the distance stood a figure, one that struck her as familiar. The figure stood covered in a woolen cloak, its features shadowed by the cloak’s hood.

“Who’s that?” she asked. Loki looked over his shoulder.

“There’s no one there.” he told her.

“It’s her...the old lady with the stones...” Sigyn pulled her hand from Loki’s and began to walk back in the direction from which they had come. Loki, realizing her mind had lost its way followed her and picked her up in his arms, turning back towards the town.

“Don’t you want her to tell us our future? Are we going back to Asgard?” she asked.

Loki reached the ruins of the town, Sigyn in his arms. She had drifted off to sleep, exhaustion overcoming her. Most of the houses were now empty shells surrounded by rubble, roofs missing or partially fallen in, doors and windows gone. He walked the detritus laden streets until he finally came across a small dwelling that looked to be more intact than most others, only a small portion of the tiled roof having given way, the walls appearing solid. 

Once inside, he gently lay Sigyn down on the stone floor, removing her pack and one of the two bedrolls from his back. Laying it out he transferred her to it and covered her with the blanket that had been rolled up along with it. He sat beside her, his back to the wall, watching the open doorway and the window a few feet from it as the light streaming in from them began to fade.

*********************************

As the last light of day retreated leaving only a reddish orange tint on the horizon, the ground of the valley began to awaken as if Sigyn's blood had seeded it. The dirt under the grass appeared to churn. The pale hands and arms of corpses broke through the surface, reaching out, pulling their attached bodies out of the ground and crawling along it before clumsily rising and staggering towards the town.

**********************************

Loki’s head drooped as his eyes closed before snapping up as he opened his eyes and looked around. He took a drink from the canteen as he looked over at Sigyn who continued to sleep. He heard the sound of something moving outside. Rising, he cautiously approached the window, standing along the wall beside it and peered out.

To his horror, Loki witnessed a mindless corpse ambling down the road. Loki’s blood ran cold as he made out in the darkness the shadowy forms of others following. 

The animated corpses staggered their way towards the house where Loki and Sigyn were sheltered, sniffing the air lethargically. As one corpse reached the doorway of the house it stepped inside, glancing around with its dead, dull eyes. As it continued forward its foot made contact with a pot overturned on the floor, sending it sliding, the sound echoing. It looked around the empty room before turning and exiting, knocking aside another corpse that was about to enter but then turned and followed the first away from the house.

A figure wearing a long woolen cloak approached the milling corpses in the street, drawing a sword. The thud of bodies hitting the ground came through the empty window of the house followed by silence. The cloaked figure appeared in the doorway of the house and surveyed the empty room for a moment.

“Withdraw your illusion. I mean you no harm.” the figure spoke, the voice resonant and female. Loki complied, the image of the empty half of the room fading revealing Loki standing near the wall next to where Sigyn lay, her sword in his hand, “For a moment you almost had even me fooled. You had a fine instructor.” The woman in the cloak said.

“The finest.” Loki replied.

"I am Xenia. I believe it is I who you seek.” Xenia removed the hood of her cloak. Her black hair was pulled tight in a braid, arranged in a coil at the crown of her head. Her dark skin blended in with the night but her eyes were visible, almost seeming to glow, their gold color familiar to Loki.

“You’re a seer!” Loki said in surprise at the unexpected revelation.

“Yes. I saw you coming. I thought I’d meet you halfway. We will return home at first light. You must rest. I will keep watch.”


	8. Chapter 8

In the same location where Loki and Sigyn had found themselves plummeting from the portal Lamia had opened between Seruta and Tartarus, another now yawned open yards from the ground. Sif and Kraglin found themselves in free fall, striking the ground and rolling until their momentum ceased. Sif was the first to rise looking behind her to see Kraglin, his eyes squeezed closed, practically hugging the ground.

“Kraglin...Kraglin!”

“Huh? Are we dead?”

“Are you alright?” Sif asked.

Kraglin slowly rose, brushing off his pant legs and the front of his jacket, looking around in wonder.

“Yeah...I’m good.”

“We must pick up their trail.” Sif said, scanning the ground for signs of anyone having passed that way. She looked up from the ground towards the surrounding forest.

“See somethin’?” Kraglin asked.

As Kraglin and Sif peering into the forest fog began to creep towards them. Both looked down at the same time to see white mist swirling around their legs. A figure arose out of it behind Sif, reaching out to claim her as its next victim. With lightning speed, Sif pulled her sword from its sheath and spun, swinging it with precision. The empousae’s head flew from his body, his headless corpse collapsing to the ground.

Kraglin upon seeing Sif spring to action also turned to see a female Empousae reaching out towards him. His eyes wide with fright, he back pedaled away from it. More Empousae began to rise from the fog. Kraglin released the Yaka arrow with a whistle. The arrow flew a wild trajectory as he continued to whistle, piercing through the heart of the closest Empousae, then through the others'. Kraglin whistled again, the arrow returning to him.

“Not bad.” Sif said, clearly impressed, “This way.” she directed, heading towards the forest. Kraglin following behind, glancing nervously over his shoulder.

****************************

Sigyn awoke with the morning’s first light. She sat up, disoriented as she had no idea where she was or any recollection of her arrival. Her eyes fell upon Xenia, sitting with her back against the opposite wall. 

"How are you feeling?” 

“Better.” Sigyn replied. She pulled the blanket aside and looked down at her feet. They were still bruised but the purples and browns had transitioned to more greens and yellows.

"I am Xenia."

"You're Xenia?" Sigyn asked as Loki stirred at the sound of their voices and the early daylight and sat up.

“We have many miles ahead of us. We should be on our way.” Xenia said, rising to her feet.

Xenia exited the house, Loki and Sigyn following. They walked past the decapitated corpses of the revenants that had sought them out the previous night. Sigyn looked down at the bodies in horror and perplexed as she had slept through the events of the evening before. Loki led her around the putrefying bodies and their detached heads.

As the three traversed across the valley, Loki asked the questions he had been too exhausted to pose the night before.

“You are Asgardian?” he asked Xenia.

“My lineage is of Asgard. I was born on Tartarus. My grandfather was also a seer. He served as gatekeeper under Buri. He did not agree with what Buri planned to do considering it genocide. Secretly he and others began to help as many as they could to flee from Tartarus, relocating them throughout the universe before the Empousae were unleashed upon them. When their treason was discovered they were banished here to share their fate.”

Loki was beginning to wonder if it was a requirement for all Kings of Asgard to have skeletons rattling in their closets. He had always been taught by his adopted father and in his history lessons that Buri had been a noble leader, an ideal to which one should aspire. In fact, Odin had thrown his and Bor’s names in Loki’s face many times as evidence he did not meet the high standards expected of a future King of Asgard. The story of Tartarus had been conveniently left out of Asgard’s history books. There was the story of how Buri had eradicated the Empousae from Asgard and the other realms, but its details differed significantly from what Loki had now learned was the truth.

“Why did you leave the others, decide to live on your own out here?” Sigyn asked.

“It is difficult for those such as myself to be around so many for so long, especially in close quarters. We see too much. It becomes overwhelming. I also disagreed with them. I felt that we should fight the Empousae. Even if we could not eradicate them, we would send a message with the attempt, but they have chosen the path of mere survival which is little better than defeat.” Xenia answered.

Loki remembered how Heimdall spent the vast majority of his time away from others, only visiting the tavern from time to time and returning to his quarters in the palace briefly for rest. He had always believed that was due to Heimdall taking his responsibilities overly seriously but what was true for Xenia was most likely true for him as well. He had never considered that Heimdall’s abilities could have been in some ways a curse.

“You knew Demetra-” Sigyn began.

“Yes. I know of her fate. I am sorry for it. If she were able, she would have expressed her appreciation of your assistance in her last moments, especially considering her previous actions. Demetra often fell victim to her fear. It is why I chose not to teach her all that I know.”

“The woman Ophelos brought to care for the child...she mentioned those that watch. Do you know of them?” Loki asked. The question had been troubling him. It sounded similar to the nonsense beliefs for which he chided the mortals of Midgard, yet he found himself unable to so easily dismiss it. He thought perhaps a seer would be more likely to know the answer.

“There are many that believe in their existence, that they observe all living things. It was thought that they never interfered, but now some believe that they do so on occasion when they feel it necessary or they take a particular interest. Whether they exist I do not know. There are things even I cannot see and due to Buri’s magic my sight has always been limited to this realm alone.” Xenia explained as Sigyn's pace slowed.

“I’m ok. I just need a minute.” she told the two, sounding short of breath. She lowered herself to the ground as Loki sat beside her. After taking a few shallow breaths, she began to cough, the cough growing deeper as she put her hand to her mouth. As the coughing fit subsided, she moved her hand from her mouth and stared at her palm stained red with blood. Xenia, strangely unalarmed, reached into a pocket inside her cloak and removed a large handkerchief, handing it to her. Sigyn wiped the blood from her hand.

“Your packs, give them to me.” Xenia ordered. Loki quickly deduced what she had in mind. He removed his pack, the bedrolls tied on top and eased Sigyn’s much lighter one from her back, handing them both off to Xenia. Surprisingly Sigyn didn’t argue as Loki hoisted her upon his back and rose. Xenia strung their packs upon her own back as they continued their journey.

**************************

Loki, bearing Sigyn on his back, and Xenia approached what looked like a moat surrounding a large plot of land. In the distance sat a stone cottage, the roof made of timber. Sheep and goats roamed the land between it and the moat. A well was located a few yards from the cottage. As they neared the moat, Loki realized that the substance in the moat, though it moved like water, the light reflecting on it and glistening like diamonds, had a rainbow appearance similar to the Rainbow Bridge on Asgard. He was expecting to have to circle it to find the means by which Xenia crossed it when he saw her step out onto it and walk across as if it were solid despite its appearance. He put his foot out tentatively and found himself able to do the same. 

“Empousae cannot cross. You will find safe shelter here.” Xenia said. Loki couldn’t help but think of Sigyn’s island.

Loki followed Xenia into the cottage which was simply furnished. A loom sat in one corner. An area for storing and preparing food and a large cupboard took up another. A fireplace, though at the moment devoid of a fire, was built into the stone wall. On the other side of the large room was a doorway. Xenia led Loki through the doorway into a bedroom. Xenia pulled back the woven blankets on the small bed. He moved Sigyn, who appeared to be either asleep or unconscious, from his back down onto the mattress, Xenia covering her with the blankets.

“Are we there?” Sigyn asked drowsily without opening her eyes as Xenia left the room.

“Yes. We’re safe here.” Loki told her, sitting on the edge of the bed. Sigyn had turned onto her side. He gently stroked her hair, the only part of her he was certain he could not bruise.

“I don’t want to go home. I want to stay with you. Can I spend the night?” she asked. Loki realized that in her mind she had returned to her long lost childhood on Asgard, to a time when she had felt happy and safe.

“Yes, of course.” he replied.

“Good. I want us to be together forever and ever.” she replied before going silent. He could tell by her breathing that she had returned to sleep and rose, exiting the bedroom. 

Loki stepped through the doorway as Xenia stood at the table containing the cabinet, the doors of it now open revealing bottles of substances. She was crushing something in a mortar with a pestle.

“Do you know-” Loki began to ask. 

“She is of two heritages, of Asgard and Heven, am I correct?”

“Yes. She spent half her childhood on Asgard and after that she lived on Midgard, in exile.”

“It is her angelic half that is the cause of her troubles. Buri did not want the Angels to intervene, as they were known to do when there was great suffering. He placed a curse on Tartarus to prevent them from doing so. The Asgardian blood within her has lent her much strength but it can only do so much. She is using all her energy to relieve her own pain and also to sustain the new life within her.” Xenia told him as she emptied the mortar into a mug, then put another substance from another small bottle into it and began to crush it as well. Loki stood as stunned as after the beating he had sustained from Banner’s monster that had left him driven a foot into the floor. 

“You’re saying--she's--does she know?” he stumbled over his words, his brain shocked and racing, barely able to put his thoughts into words.

“No. It is just a spark, only days. Nature would have taken its course and crushed out that spark due to her state, but she is unknowingly preventing it. Even a mother’s love for their child would not normally be capable of stopping it in her circumstances.” Xenia asked.

Loki's head spinning from the unexpected revelation and its implications, he made his way somewhat unsteadily to the chaise along the wall and sunk down onto it. Sigyn had always been the one person he could always count on as a child, no matter the circumstances, her loyalty complete and unfaltering. He had found that unchanged upon their reunion. He had rarely seen it as a problem, in fact he basked in it. However, her loyalty had also led her to fight the frost giant Gymir which would have cost her her life had she not had possession of the Salom Stone. It now put her life at risk once again.

“Is there anything you can do for her?” Loki asked, desperation in his voice.

“I cannot cure her, only strengthen her and slow and reverse the effects for a time, but not if her energies continue to be directed elsewhere. That is something I am able to remedy.”

“You’re saying there’s no choice?” 

"Not if she is to live long enough to reach the gateway. Either way, the child will not survive."

*****************************

Sigyn awoke as she felt someone sit on the edge of the bed. She opened her eyes to see Loki with a mug in his hand. As she sat up he handed it to her.

“Drink this. It will restore your strength.” Loki said, handing her the mug. As she began to drink, Loki turned his head away looking to the floor. 

“Ugh...why do things like this always have to taste so awful?" Sigyn said, making a face. She drank the rest as quickly as she could . She held the empty mug out to Loki who continued to stare at the floor in silence, his shoulders slumped. He didn't look at her as he took it from her and rose, walking to the door.

“Loki? What’s wrong?” she asked. Loki stopped, his back to her facing the doorway.

“Nothing you need concern yourself about.” he said before exiting the room.

*************************

Loki walked straight from the doorway of the bedroom to the door of the cottage and opened it, the mug still in his hand. Xenia, sitting at the loom weaving, looked up from it as he exited, closing the door behind him.

Loki made his way across the yard of the house, past the livestock milling about and towards a tree, one of a few that grew within the borders of the moat. He angrily flung the mug at the tree, the shards scattering on the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Sif and Kraglin struggled to make their way through the forest in the darkness. Sif tracked what she believed to be signs of someone, or more than one, passing hurriedly along the route but could not be certain of it with so little light. It was the best she had to go on. 

Kraglin nervously glanced over his shoulder at intervals for any sign they were being followed. In the inky darkness he failed to notice the mass lying on the ground before him until he was already sprawled on top of it. He soon realized he was lying on top of a putrefying corpse. He shrieked in terror.

“Kraglin!” Sif called out as Kraglin scurried like a crab away from the body. Reaching Sif he wrapped both arms around her leg, “Get up!” she commanded to Kraglin, shaking her leg loose from his grip as he trembled with fright from the unexpected encounter. Sif stepped over to the remains of the revenant and knelt down, examining it and its severed arm. She turned her head and scanned the ground past where it lay.

As Sif rose her eyes came to rest on a hooded figure in the darkness. The figure looked back at her, its face shadowed by the hood and the night. The only feature discernible to Sif was familiar to her...its golden eyes. She stared, stunned for a moment.

“Heimdall?” she gasped. It couldn’t be. She knew Heimdall had fallen to Thanos after using the last of his strength to conjure the dark magic necessary to send Bruce Banner to Earth to warn them of Thanos and his impending arrival. However, over the last year Sif had learned not to discount any possibility.

The figure removed its hood. Xenia stood before Sif.

“I am Xenia. You seek your fellow Asgardians.”

“Yes. Do you know where we can find them?”

“They are far from here. It is not wise to travel at night. I will show you to a safe place.” Xenia replaced her hood and turned. Sif followed. Kraglin stood unmoving in confusion as he did not see or hear Xenia. Noting him hanging back, Sif turned to him, her eyes golden.

"Who are you talking to? What's wrong with your eyes?" Kraglin asked.

“Come on!” she commanded in annoyance. Kraglin seeing no other option warily followed her.

******************************

“You look like a man who could use a drink.” Xenia's voice broke the silence that surrounded Loki as he sat staring ahead as if under a spell. He turned his head to see her standing beside him, a corked bottle in one hand, two mugs in the other, their shape similar to wine glasses minus the stem.

“Nothing in that bottle will absolve me.” he answered.

“Who said anything about absolution?” Xenia said. She sat down beside him and uncorked the bottle, pouring what appeared to be wine into one of the mugs and holding it out to Loki. He stared at it before taking it from her and holding it in his lap, looking down into it as Xenia poured herself a drink and put the cork back in the bottle, setting it beside her.

“You chose not to tell her.” Xenia said after a few moments of silence.

“I wished to spare her.” Loki finally raised the mug in his hand and drank.

“And so you have...and taken pain meant to be shared by two upon your own shoulders.” Xenia said.

“I vowed to shield her.” Loki said before taking another drink.

“Did she not make the same vow to you?” Xenia asked, “When two pledge their lives to each other, it means not only sharing the light but also the darkness, the joys and the sorrows. It makes them less ponderous to bear.” 

Loki again drank from his mug, emptying it. Xenia uncorked the bottle and reached over, refilling Loki’s mug. 

“You blame yourself.” said Xenia, “Fear and uncertainty are strange aphrodisiacs, but effective ones. If anyone is to blame it is Buri.” Xenia responded.

“He was my great grandfather...adopted.” Loki confessed to Xenia.

“Perhaps that is why you are here, to make penance in his stead.” Xenia told him.

“As I said, adopted. I have no need to pay for the sins of another. I have committed more than enough of my own, though I had thought that debt paid.” Loki said, emptying the second mug of wine.

“A penance would not be worthy of the sin if it didn’t require us to sacrifice that which we most desire.”

“I then consider the paid in full.” Loki told her. Loki unsteadily rose to his feet, the wine clearly beginning to affect him. “Do you hear that?!” he yelled loudly, angrily to the empty valley stretched out before him, the darkness now overtaking it, “Whoever you are! You others! Are you satisfied?!”

Xenia rose, taking the mug from Loki’s hand.

“She waits for you.”

****************************

Sif’s vision of Xenia led them through what looked to be an abandoned town and into an underground aqueduct. Sif and Kraglin, unable to see in the pitch blackness, felt their way along the stone walls. Exiting the tunnel Xenia stood waiting. Sif and Kraglin observed a tall stone wall in the distance. Xenia led them to it, propelling herself upwards, then pulling herself over. Sif did the same, lying on her belly at the top and reaching down as Kraglin worked his way up the wall, finding footholds in the stone until he could reach Sif’s hand and took it. She pulled him the rest of the way to the top.

Xenia led the two down a path through the cemetery until they reached the large rectangular stone over the entrance to the catacombs. Xenia pointed to it. Sif reached down, pushing it forward to reveal a stone staircase, a hint of flickering firelight just visible at the bottom. Sif motioned for Kraglin to enter. Reluctantly, he did so, Sif turned to where Xenia had stood to find she had vanished. Sif descended the steps, stopping to turn and push the stone back into place.

As they walked through the entrance chamber, cauldrons burning along the walls, Sif observed the painted urns sitting in the niches on the wall.

“Hello? Is there anyone here?” Sif called out. Kraglin looked nervous at Sif announcing their presence. Aegeus stepped out of a chamber on the left in front of them, holding one of his spears at the ready.

“Who are you? Why are you here?” Aegeus asked, anxious and perplexed both as to how their hiding place had been discovered and who the two standing before him could be. They were obviously not Empousae. Ophelus stepped out of the doorway and put a hand out, lowering Aegeus’ spear.

“You are from other worlds.” Ophelos said.

“Yes. We’re looking for friends of ours. Loki and Sigyn."

“Sigyn is ill. They went to seek out Xenia for a cure. We will make the journey to join them at first light. You are welcome to join us.”

*******************************

Loki stumbled a bit as he stepped into the bedroom where Sigyn lay on her side. He found room in the small bed next to her, lying on his side, her back to him, and draped an arm over her in his slightly inebriated state. Sigyn rolled over under his arm to face him.

“Is there anything I could ever do for which you would not be able to find it within yourself to forgive me?” Loki asked. Sigyn studied his face, puzzled at the question.

“I don't know. I suppose if you did something like your father did to you...your real father...Laufey. But you would never...” Sigyn said, trailing off as she saw noticed the pain his eyes, “Why would you ask that?”

“There’s something I must tell you.”

*****************************

Loki lay on the edge of sleep. Sigyn had reacted the way he had suspected she would upon hearing what he had confessed to her. Not having fully recovered her strength her sobs had wrung out the last of her energy and she had finally quieted, having fallen to sleep as he held her tightly in his arms, he no longer having to fear, at least for the time being, harming her by doing so. His mind was just beginning to drift off into the fuzzy beginnings of a dream when he heard a familiar voice calling to him.

“Loki...”

He raised his head slowly, his brain fogged both from sleep and the fading effects of the wine. The voice again repeated his name. It seemed to be coming from outside. He moved his arms from around Sigyn, doing his best not to wake her and rose from the bed. Throwing on his clothing he left the bedroom. Xenia lay sleeping on a bedroll in front of the fireplace. Loki quietly opened the door and stepped out of the cottage into the darkness.

“Loki....” the voice called to him once again. He looked towards the moat to see his mother in the distance standing on the other side of it. Loki rushed towards her.

“You must come to me, the dead cannot cross.” Frigga told him as he reached the moat.

Loki stepped across the moat to the other side and stood before Frigga.

“I had no choice.” said Loki.

“My son...” Frigga said, holding her arms out to him. He fell into her embrace as if he were again a child.

Frigga’s visage faded as he stood embraced by her, replaced with that of a female Empousae. She bared her serpentine fangs.

“Loki! No!” Sigyn’s voice called out as she came running across the grass towards the moat. Reaching Loki she pushed him away from the blood thirsty creature. The Empousae grabbed hold of Sigyn, sinking her fangs into her throat. Sigyn cried out then became silent as the Empousae drank.

Suddenly, the Empousae withdrew her fangs, Sigyn’s blood dripping from them, her eyes wide. She released her hold on Sigyn who fell in a heap on the ground. The Empousa began to clutch at her throat, gagging, as she sank to the ground, writhing before becoming still.

Loki sped to Sigyn’s and scooped her up from the ground into his arms. She opened her eyes and looked up at him confused.

“What happened?” she asked. Holding her hand to the wound on her throat, she rose from Loki’s arms and dizzily stumbled a step. Loki stood beside her, both looking down at the Empousae lying motionless on the ground, her glassy dead eyes staring up at the sky.


	10. Chapter 10

Kraglin lay asleep on a bedroll, the only spare that Ophelos had brought to the catacombs. Kraglin had graciously offered it to Sif but she had declined. She was not all that fatigued anyway. She had trained herself to go for extended periods without significant rest as was sometimes necessary when travelling between worlds hunting down bounties. She could sleep on the bare stone floor if it became necessary. Her training as well as other factors in her life had hardened her.

She sat against the wall, deep in thought, watching the firelight from the oil lamp flicker on the urns in their niches. She had known after Wong related the history of the place that were she to go to Tartarus that it could be the last mission she accepted for herself. She almost laughed at the irony that her last mission could very well be to rescue Loki of all people.

In the last year after spending time with Sigyn during their excursions and seeing him through her eyes and the love and care with which he treated her that she never would have previously thought Loki to be capable of she had softened towards him. There were still times when the man rubbed her the wrong way, though it was more than likely intentional on his part. Old habits die hard.

As much as Kraglin grated on her nerves in a similar way but for different reasons she could not help but respect him for putting his life at risk for people he barely knew, both out of his loyalty to his friend Quill and also to pay the karmic debt he felt he owed for the death of his friends. These were motivations that most Asgardians would understand and see as noble. There were few if any traits Sif held more highly in esteem. Sif herself had assisted Thor in getting Jane Foster away from Asgard to save her life despite Sif’s jealousy of the woman who had stolen the heart that she herself had spent years hoping to win. She always tried to do the right thing, even if the right thing wasn’t what pleased her.

She couldn’t help but think however that had she sided with Loki against Thor’s plan to confront the Jotuns on Jotunheim years ago, though she now knew it was one of his great theatrical performances, and had not been so blinded by loyalty to Thor and her hope that loyalty would win him, how different their lives might now be, how different the lives of so many would now be. 

That one act, that one decision by Thor and her decision to support it had led to a cascade of events and consequences that rippled outwards like a stone cast into a pond. She wasn’t sure she could have talked him out of it but had she managed to do so there would have been no exile, no Jane Foster, Loki would likely have merely brooded as he often had and not ended up under the sway of Thanos. There would have been no attack on New York. Midgardians would have remained blissfully unaware of their existence. Loki would never have been in a position to usurp the throne and banish Odin to Midgard resulting in his death, Hela's release from Hell and the destruction of Asgard. Thor’s one thoughtless act and her decision to support it had led to all of that. Loki had said then that Thor was reckless and he had been right.

It was Sigyn’s loyalty to Loki that Sif now considered. Of course Sigyn benefited from Thor and Sif’s mistake as had none of those “ripples” taken place, she and Loki would most likely never have been reunited. She had always cared for Sigyn as a child but they had never been especially close. She understood Sigyn far more now as an adult with the benefit of centuries of additional life experience and maturity. However, she couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy...Sigyn was with the love of her life, strange as Loki being the love of anyone’s life still seemed to Sif. Sigyn’s loyalty to Loki had led her into dangerous territory previously, and now this, just as Sif’s loyalty to Thor had done. Could it be more loyal to be disloyal at times? What about being loyal to oneself? How can one do both? Should they? Where does it cross the line into selfishness? Sif pondered these questions as Kraglin, falling deeper into sleep, began to snore. After a few moments of listening to the grating sound, Sif rose and walked out into the next chamber of the catacombs.

Upon her exit, another sound greeted her, the sound of an infant’s cry. Curious, she followed it. Aegeus nor Ophelos had mentioned the presence of one so young. Their arrival late in the night had spurred them to settle the two new comers then return to their slumber in anticipation of beginning their trek at first light without the benefit of much in the way of introduction.

Sif tracked the sound to the farthest chamber and peeked inside. Elpida was lifting the infant from a makeshift bed on the floor. As she turned from it, Elpida startled at the sight of the stranger looking in on her. Sif quickly moved to assuage the woman’s anxiety.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I’m Sif. I’m a friend of Sigyn’s and Loki’s.” Elpida appeared to relax, the baby quieting in her arms.

“Ophelos most likely didn’t wish to awaken us to tell us of your arrival.” Elpida explained. Sif entered the room.

“Surely you’re not going to attempt such a journey with one so young.” 

“She is Ophelos’ daughter. Where he goes, she will follow, as will I. Her mother died giving birth to her. I’m needed to sustain her. My child is dead as is he who fathered him. I have no reason to remain here.” Elpida told Sif. She noticed Sif studying the infant in her arms, “Would you like to hold her?” she asked.

“No...no...she seems happy with you.” Sif said, taking a slight step back. She had never been especially interested in children on the whole. Thoughts creeped into her head related to her earlier musings. What if she had made a different choice, changed Thor’s mind, avoided all those “ripples” that had taken place and had ended up at his side? He would have of course expected her to provide him with heirs as he would have eventually taken the throne despite Loki’s betrayal leading to the ruined coronation. 

She had been happy as a warrior, defending Asgard and the realms and others in need. It had been her life’s ambition to join the ranks of the great warriors and she had achieved it despite the doubts and misgivings of many. She would certainly have had to give that up to bear and mother a child to someday take Thor’s place on the throne. She had loved Thor, she did still, but would she have truly been happy? Would love have been enough? Sif pondered these new thoughts, surprised she had not considered them before.

Those thoughts again led her back to thoughts of Sigyn. Sigyn had shown promise as a bounty hunter. Not finding their quarry after following various leads during previous excursions, she had bagged a few on Sif’s list herself that had happened to be in the same place they found themselves. She seemed to enjoy it. Sigyn had told her of Loki’s visions and that she wished to someday fulfill them after she had found and contained Loriel and any threat she posed was past, but would she really be happy Sif wondered. Did she wish to fulfill those visions because she shared Loki’s desire to do so or was she confusing that with her loyalty to him? However, even without children Sigyn now had a duty to fulfill to the people of Heven. Any career she might have had in Sif’s vocation was no longer on the table unless she were to abdicate the throne, as Thor had done, which Sif knew Sigyn was unlikely to ever do. Sif wondered how many other people in the universe due to circumstances outside their control never got the opportunity to live the lives they should have lived, to utilize their true talents or in many cases even to discover what those might be.

Sif bid goodnight to Elpida as the woman prepared to feed the child before returning to sleep and returned to the chamber where Kraglin slept. Hearing his snoring she continued on to another empty chamber and found a place on the floor along the niched wall, lying down on the cool stone. Another thought occurred to her, that perhaps despite things not going the way she had wished, things had ended up the way they should and in her case at least, for the best.

*****************************

Loki took hold of Sigyn’s hand, attempting to lead her back across the moat. Sigyn didn't budge, looking down at the corpse of the Empousa.

“We should cross to safe ground. There may be others...” Loki said.

“Your daggers...I need one.”

“In case you haven't noticed, she’s dead.”

“Just give it to me!” Sigyn insisted. Loki complied, producing a dagger and handing it off to her. She kneeled beside the empousae, plunging it deep into her heart.

“I fail to see what you hope to accomplish.” Loki said as Sigyn wiped the blood from the dagger on the empousa’s gown and handed it back to Loki.

“It was after she drank from me...” Sigyn said. Loki’s brain, having been addled with fatigue and drink, finally caught up with Sigyn’s. 

Loki led Sigyn back across the moat and towards Xenia’s cottage.

“Do you revel in the thought of dying? Once again your loyalty--” Loki began to scold Sigyn before she angrily cut him off.

“I could ask the same of you! I saved your life! Of all people how could you have fallen for that?”

“I thought perhaps she had returned to aid us in some way.”

“Or maybe to pass on to you more visions to obsess over as I am not enough. This has nothing to do with my loyalty! This is about you being an insufferable momma’s boy!” Sigyn said before shaking Loki off and storming towards the cottage.

“Hey!” Loki responded, shocked by Sigyn’s comment as well as insulted by it, Sigyn ignored him as pulled away from Loki and stalked off in the direction of the cottage.

Reaching the cottage, Sigyn threw open the door and stormed inside, Loki having caught up with her following behind her.

“In case you’ve forgotten, if it hadn’t been for my mother you would be dead now!” Loki said, continuing their terse conversation before Sigyn turned on him, angrily cutting him off.

“So that’s it. You thought perhaps she was here to deliver to you our child you ended, alive and well, as she delivered me!” Loki stood stunned, his face alone expressing his hurt without words. Sigyn herself looked surprised at the words that had come out of her mouth. Both stood looking at the other in silence. Loki turned and walked back out the door. Sigyn’s anger dissipated. Her voice softened. “Loki...”

"What's happened?" Xenia asked, having risen from her position in front of the fireplace as they entered arguing. 

"An Empousae...she fooled Loki into thinking she was his mother. I went after him..."

“You've been bitten. I will tend to your wound.” Xenia said, moving towards her cabinet.

“I'll be alright. I should go to him.”

“He tends to his own wound. The sword your tongue wielded was sharp.” Xenia said as she examined Sigyn's wound, "Come..." Xenia said, leading Sigyn over to the table and opening her cabinet.

Loki stood in the blackness of the night in the yard of the cottage, his arms crossed, staring off into the distance at the barely discernible form of the dead empousae. No others had arrived to claim her.

“Loki...” Sigyn said from behind him.

“Leave me.” he said, continuing to stare ahead, stone faced. Sigyn hung her head, stung by Loki’s cold reception.

“If that’s what you want. I don't know why I said those things. I'm sorry.” Loki remained silent, his back to her. Sigyn turned from him, making her way back to the cottage. She stopped as she heard Loki begin to speak.

“Everyone I’ve ever known I’ve betrayed...my father...both of them...Thor on many occasions, even my mother...and then in my hubris while in chains I had the audacity to ask her if I had made her proud. I suppose it was only a matter of time before I betrayed you as well.” Loki said, his back still to her.

“You didn't betray me. did what you had to do. You saved my life.” Sigyn made her way back to Loki and stood beside him, reaching over and taking his hand, “I don’t care anymore about Loriel. I just want to go home.” Sigyn said as she began to weep, Loki's stony expression fell away as he took her in his arms.

*****************************

Aegeus and Ophelos led the way, Elpida carrying the infant in a makeshift sling following behind them as Sif and Kraglin took up the rear as they trekked across the valley.

“Are we there yet?” Kraglin asked, impatient.

“Not much farther.” Ophelos assured him.

“Ask that once more and you’ll find out what it is to try to chew your food without teeth.” Sif told Kraglin, irritated.

Their trip had been uneventful. Sif had tracked Loki and Sigyn to the abandoned town where they had sought shelter and they had also sheltered there for the night, though wary after seeing the revenant’s beheaded corpses, but it was the only option as night would soon be falling. Over the course of their journey they had to stop every three to four hours for Elpida to feed the infant which slowed their progress. At last they caught sight of what looked like a stone cottage in the distance and a figure striding towards them. Sif could hardly believe her eyes as the man grew nearer.

“Thor?” Sif called out to the figure that walked confidently to meet them. She left the group, walking around them picking up her pace. She knew he would by now know of the plight of Loki and Sigyn but was not expecting to see him there.

“Sif! It's good to see you!” Thor said to her with a wide grin. As she neared him, he opened his arms to her. Upon reaching him, she fell into them, returning his embrace. As she embraced him, Thor transformed into another who was familiar to her. Pulling out of the embrace she pushed Loki away from her.

“I should have known!” 

“For once I wanted to know what it was like for you to be happy to see me.” Loki said, grinning.


	11. Chapter 11

“My opinion has not altered since you first presented the idea. It’s madness!” Loki exclaimed. Sigyn drew a bucket of water from the well as Loki stood nearby.

“As Xenia said, just surviving is no better than defeat and surviving is even an iffy proposition if we don’t do something. We still have a long way to go. We don’t need to kill them all. Do you remember how you used to con Thor, the other children out of their sweets?”

“Merely a game, a battle of wits. It wasn’t my fault they chose to take the field unarmed.” Loki couldn’t help but smirk at the memory.

“You did have an unfair advantage.” Sigyn said.

“I had no need of illusion. My only advantage was that I have a brain.”

“You could have fooled me the other night.” Sigyn said, grabbing the handle of the bucket and lifting it, carried it towards the cottage, Loki following behind.

“I think it best to not retread the same ground.” Loki said.

Sigyn entered the cottage, carrying the bucket. Elpida sat on the chaise, holding her charge in her arms as the infant slept. Sigyn made her way to a large ceramic vat and removed the wooden cover, pouring the water into it. Turning from it, she took notice of Elpida and the infant in silence before averting her eyes and walking past Loki who turned to follow her, taking the bucket back outside and returning it to the well. She reattached the bucket to the rope and leaned against the well, peering down into it.

“Are you alright?” Loki asked, putting a hand lightly on Sigyn’s shoulder.

“I’m fine." Sigyn said. Loki had noticed Sigyn avoiding Elpida and the infant since their arrival. 

“That night...something you said...” Loki began.

“I said a lot of things that night. Weren’t you just saying we shouldn’t retread the same ground?”

“I know that my nature has never been that of a man easily satisfied...” Loki began. Sigyn gave a short laugh in response as she lowered the bucket back into the well.

“I thought you were going to tell me something I didn’t know.” Sigyn said sarcastically. Loki turned Sigyn to face him.

“You are enough.” said Loki. Sigyn processed Loki’s words, not expecting them, then laid her head on Loki’s shoulder as she embraced him.

Sif walked by Loki and Sigyn wrapped in each other’s arms carrying two large, dead fowls the size of turkeys by the feet, one in each hand, Kraglin following behind cleaning his arrow with a rag. Sif rolled her eyes and made a gagging sound at the display of affection. Sigyn raised her head from Loki’s shoulder.

“What are those?” Sigyn asked Sif.

“Dinner...though I think I've lost my appetite.”

All those who had partaken in the dinner that Sif had procured gathered around the fire that had been utilized for the roasting of the meat as the last of the daylight slipped below the horizon. With a full belly as well after Elpida had finished her feeding, the infant was passed by her caretaker into her father’s arms.

“Have you bestowed a name?” Loki asked as he sat across the fire from Ophelos.

“Actually it was Aegeus that chose it.” Ophelos told him. Loki looked to Aegeus who sat next to his stepfather.

“Zosime.” Aegeus said, “It means ‘survivor.’”

Loki noticed Sigyn avert her eyes from Aegeus and stare down into the fire.

“A fitting moniker.” Loki said.

Xenia rose from her place near the fire and silently beckoned Sigyn to follow. 

*****************************

Typhon, the empousae who had accosted Demetra in her bedroom, stood before his throne, a female clasped in his arms, her skin light blue, her hair red, obviously not a native of Tartarus. His fangs buried deeply in her neck. Withdrawing his fangs and licking the blood from his lips, he released the woman from his grasp, her limp, lifeless body dropping heavily to the floor. A male empousae approached the throne as another dragged the body away as Typhon stepped around it.

“What word of Tanis?” Typhon asked the male empousa who now stood before him.

“None, my lord. It seems she failed to return. I can only surmise she has fallen to them like the others.”

“Damn these Asgardians. I quite favored her. I had chosen her especially. Unlike others, I had never regretted her conversion. Their blood will be that much sweeter for having taken my revenge. I suppose if I want something done right I must do it myself. You will accompany me.”

*****************************

Tanis’ body, not having been claimed, had been moved away from the moat, out of sight of the cottage and further out into the valley. She stared upwards at the night sky with sightless eyes. Blood stained the chiton she wore surrounding the stab wound Sigyn had inflicted postmortem through her heart. Typhon looked down upon the body grimly then knelt, examining the wound. He rose and peered across the valley, catching sight of the smoke rising towards the starry sky in the distance. A sound reached him that would have been imperceptible to mortal ears at that distance...the sound of the cries of an infant.

******************************

Sigyn stood near the table upon which rested Xenia’s cabinet drinking a dose of the potion Xenia had prepared before she had left the cottage to rejoin the others. Choking down the last swallow, her face conveying the bitter taste of the concoction, Sigyn carried the mug to the ceramic vat of water and refilled it with the dipper and drank the cool, clean water, attempting to rid her mouth of the taste that still lingered.

Hearing Zosime’s newborn wailing, Sigyn sat the empty mug back on the table and turned to exit the cottage, expecting to see Elpida. Instead, her eyes met Loki bearing the infant in his arms just inside the door.

“I thought I would relieve them for a time.” Loki explained stepping towards Sigyn, “However, I seem to have again triggered the alarm.” He reached Sigyn, handing Zosime off to her. Sigyn lifted her to her shoulder and patted her back. After a few more seconds of wailing, the baby grew calm and quiet.

“I know what you’re doing.” Sigyn said to Loki.

“I haven’t a clue as to what I’m doing, obviously.” Loki replied.

“You know what I mean.”

“You have me at a disadvantage.” Loki said, feigning ignorance. Sigyn’s face expressed her cynicism as she continued to pat Zosime. Zosime began to hiccup, Sigyn turning her head towards the infant’s resting on her shoulder, “I know, so annoying isn’t it? The hiccups too...” Sigyn said, glancing at Loki, continuing to pat the baby’s back. Loki’s face took on a more serious expression.

“You’re still determined to do this thing?” Loki asked.

“Of course I am.”

“It would be more advisable to use that time for rest. We leave at dawn.”

“I’ll sleep better knowing I’ve taken another of their pieces off the board, more than one if we’re lucky, even if it’s just sending them a message.”

“They may not return. No one claimed the body.”

“I imagine they’re not particularly sentimental when it comes to that sort of thing.” Sigyn said. 

She could see the worry in Loki’s eyes and stepped up to him, moving her hand from Zosime’s back and resting it on his chest, attempting to infuse him with the same calm she had the cranky infant minutes earlier. As she did so, a wave of dizziness struck her and she wobbled on her feet. Loki took hold of her upper arms, steadying her.

“Are you-” he began, Sigyn interrupting him before he could finish.

“Yeah...just the treatment. Makes me a little dizzy when it first kicks in. It doesn’t last. You should take her anyway though, just to be safe.” Sigyn passed Zosime back to Loki, “I’m going to go lie down. Once everyone settles in for the night...”

“You’re sure about this.” Loki asked.

“I’m not worried about me. I’m more worried about you. They go flashing some glowing cube thingie or ancient magic power stones at you and you’ll go running.” Sigyn said with a smirk.

“Do they possess such an object?” Loki asked.

Sigyn didn’t answer, merely giving Loki a cynical look as she made her way past Loki and Zosime and disappeared through the doorway to the bedroom.

******************************

Sigyn stood alone under a tree in the small patch of forest in the valley. She attempted to melt into the darkness, her ears tuned to pick up the slightest sound, her eyes scanning for the smallest hint of movement or the silent creep of fog along the ground. A small creek, barely more than a trickle, ran through the forest, here and there the light of one of the two moons that broke through the canopy of branches reflecting off of it.

It had been more than two hours since the others had retired for the night, Aegeus, Ophelos, Kraglin, and Sif choosing to camp themselves around the fire, which now had died down to little more than glowing embers. Elpida had taken the chaise, Zosime sleeping in a basket Xenia had procured for that purpose nearby. Exhausted from their journey and now enjoying a sense of safety and security they deeply dozed.

Sigyn herself fought fatigue. She would have liked nothing more than to be lying in bed, warm and safe wrapped in Loki’s arms and dreaming of doing so on Heven or the island, the window open, the salty breeze passing through it caressing her skin, the hypnotic sound of the ocean acting as a lullaby. The desire grew with each passing minute she stood there with nothing more exciting transpiring than the occasional sound of the creak of a branch in the breeze. 

Perhaps Loki was right...their visitor of the previous night had merely been sent out as a test and having failed to return, knowing they could not traverse the moat, they had decided to wait until their quarry left safe ground. They were already outside of what Ophelos said was the Empousae’s typical hunting grounds but Asgardian blood was enough of an extremely rare and powerful enticement to extend them.

It was just as she was about to bend to the will of her desire that she noticed the first wisps of smoky fog creep around the trunk of the tree where she stood. Her heart rate rose in anticipation. She stepped away from the tree a few slow, tentative steps and stood still as it began to swirl around her feet. She prepared herself for what was to come. 

The experience of being bitten by Tanis had been one of the strangest Sigyn had ever known. There was the initial pain, as one would expect, but immediately afterwards a sense of bliss. The urge to resist had flown, quashed by a warm, almost electric feeling that spread from the center of her being. She recalled wishing it to go on, giving herself over to it in those few seconds that seemed to Sigyn to have lasted far longer before Tanis withdrew and met her end from Sigyn’s angelically tainted blood. 

In a way, it strangely reminded Sigyn of another experience, though one to which she had wholeheartedly consented, one for which she had waited so many centuries and also had entered with a sense of abject fear, though of a different sort. Tanis had given her no warning as she had felt the empousae’s arms grip her the moment she had pushed Loki out of harm’s way. 

She recalled how Loki in contrast had assuaged her fear, his words to prepare her when the moment finally arrived reassuring, his voice soothing...'There will be pain but for a moment, then only the pleasure...' and it had been so. Recalling that moment, those words, still sent a thrill through her. 

She felt the cold hands grip her. She feigned resistance as the hands pulled her against their owner’s icy body, the empousae now wrapping one arm around her head below her chin, its fingers spread across her cheek, exposing her neck and then the hot, sharp fangs breaking through the skin, the warm blood bubbling up through the wound. A thought raced through her brain...what if the night before had been some sort of fluke, what if it had not been her blood or something in her blood at the time that was no longer present? The thought was quickly replaced with the same sense of bliss and surrender she had previously experienced and her fear dissipated.

In a replay of the previous night, the empousae withdrew its fangs in wide eyed dismay, clutching his throat and gagging as if he had just imbibed the deadliest poison. As had Tanis, he fell writhing to the ground, seconds later becoming stiff and still. Sigyn took a rag from her pocket, pressing it to the wound and turned to look down upon her deceased attacker. She quickly scanned her surroundings for signs of the approach of others. If they were nearby it would not take them long to find her with the scent of her blood in the air.

As she turned she almost walked into the figure in the long black robe that blended into the night. Startled, she reflexively took a step back.

“As I suspected...” Typhon said. He reached out, grabbing Sigyn with one hand by the throat. She clawed at his hand, struggling to release his grip. Behind Typhon Loki appeared, a dagger in his hand. As he prepared to thrust it through Typhon’s back, into his heart, another empousae’s hand grabbed Loki’s wrist, twisting it, forcing him to release the dagger before speedily wrapping both arms around him in an iron grip. Loki struggled against the empousae who held him. Typhon, still grasping Sigyn’s throat, turned his head to Loki and with his free hand, grasped Loki by his hair at the back of his head, forcing Loki’s head to the side, exposing his throat.

“No...don’t...me...take me...” Sigyn choked in a barely audible gasp. Holding Sigyn at arm’s length, Loki held in the grip of the other empousa, Typhon sank his fangs into Loki’s neck. Sigyn, barely clinging to consciousness, watched helplessly as Typhon drank from Loki, Loki's face going pale as she watched, his eyes closing as his head lolled.

“Loki! No!” Sigyn gasped as all around her faded to black.

***************************

Loki felt the smooth silver cup in his fingers as he tossed it upwards, then caught it, repeating the gesture. How long had he been at it? Minutes? Hours? He didn’t know. He didn’t care. He lay on the bed in his cell in the dungeon of Asgard surrounded by the glowing fields of energy containing him and the comforts his mother had sent, which weren’t all that much of a comfort but the best she could do for her wayward son, sentenced to there spend the rest of his days, discarded and forgotten.

“This thing reads like stereo instructions. Actually, I could get into some good stereo instructions. This is what they expect you to do for eternity?” Loki heard a voice proclaim from along the far wall of the cell. Loki caught the cup as it fell towards him again and held it, sitting up, surprised and puzzled as he recognized the man who sat against the wall of his cell reading one of the books Frigga had left for Loki.

“Funny, I asked the same question.” Loki responded, “Stark...”

“Bet you wish you’d had that drink now. Guessing this place doesn’t have much of a wine list. All in all though it's not that bad. It’s no Stark Tower but you could have done worse. Better than the pokey back on...what is it you and Point Break call earth again?”

“Midgard.” Loki answered as Tony Stark closed the book and tossed it away, “What are you doing here? I heard you’d died a noble death, made the ultimate sacrifice.”

“Yeah, comes with the whole ‘earth’s mightiest heroes’ thing. Probably should have paid more attention to the job description before signing on the dotted line.” Stark said, standing. He looked around the cell as an Einherjar guard walked by on his rounds, “Wow, they don’t give you much privacy here, do they? What do you do when you have to drain the lizard?”

“Beg your pardon?” Loki asked, not understanding Stark’s slang reference.

“You know, when nature calls...take a piss...pee. Suppose it gets pretty lonely around here. What if you wanna stroke the salami?” Loki stared at Stark blankly, unfamiliar with the euphemism. 

“I assume I’m dead once again and this is hell.” Loki stated.

“I heard you tried to pull off that sacrifice thing too. Better luck next time.” Stark said.

“How could there be a next time if I’m dead?” Loki asked.

“Because you’re not. Not yet. Seems you’ve turned over a new leaf or in your case a whole tree. Didn’t see that coming. Saved the world, put on the old ball and chain...”

“Would you be so kind as to speak English?” Loki said, irritated.

“Oh...you want Shakespeare in the park. Ok...thou saveth the world, took to wife thy maiden...” Stark said theatrically. Loki began to look alarmed as he recalled the events prior to him finding himself back in Asgard’s dungeon.

“Sigyn! I have to get back to her!”

“Slow down, hoss. We got plenty of time. It works different here. We could shoot the shit all day...I don’t mean literally.”

“Why am I here?” Loki asked. He had no clue why he would envision himself in the dungeon of all places and no clue whatsoever why he would be there with Tony Stark of all people.

“This was the turning point, wasn’t it?” Stark asked.

“Turning point?”

“Everything that came after this led up to where you are today.” Stark explained.

Loki thought about it and realized Stark was right. It was here that Kurse, the dark elf altered into a hulking monstrosity had broken from his cell and Loki had unknowingly sent him in the direction of his beloved mother leading to all that had taken place after. 

“You could change it you know...send him a different way, buy some time, by then your brother and your old man would have taken her somewhere safe. Just a few more seconds and everything would have been different...of course you can’t really change it, not back there, but here...you could just stay here. You’d still be in the dungeon but she’d be alive...in a couple centuries she’d be able to talk dear old dad into springing ya.” Stark said.

Loki thought about it. He’d thought about it before many times, how that one choice had altered more lives than his own. How if he could go back...but what of his life now? Perhaps Stark was right, if anyone could convince Odin to release him, it was Frigga, and likely she would have in time though Stark’s estimation of centuries was more than likely accurate. He would have endured it to safeguard her life. But if he had been stuck there for centuries, had other events never occurred, he wouldn’t have been there for Sigyn. And she was now in danger in the real world.

“I need to go back. Sigyn...”

“Don’t blame ya. She reminds me of Pepper in a way. That loyalty...just gets ya right here, doesn’t it?” Stark said, placing his hand over his heart, “Everyone who thinks you’re a douchebag, which probably is everyone, they don’t get it. I should know. I was a douchebag. I didn’t get it either. Figure it’s the same for you.”

“I have found myself questioning the sanity of it on several occasions recently.” Loki confessed.

“Then you have a kid and she has to split that loyalty. After Morgan, thought Pepper was losing her mind. But in the end, that kid’s always gonna come first. You gotta be ready for that.”

“That’s not yet a concern.” Loki said.

“You’re sure about that?” Stark asked.

“I myself put the cup in her hands. There was little choice in the matter.”

“You’re sure it worked? Her loyalty didn’t hit override?” Stark asked. Loki hadn’t thought about it. He had merely assumed that Xenia’s 'cure' was foolproof.

“She who procured it is an expert. She was confident of its efficacy.”

“I was an expert. You know how many times things didn’t work the way I planned? One in particular. Boy did I screw the pooch with that one.” Stark said.

“If it hadn’t the treatment would not be keeping her alive.” Loki replied.

“Maybe it’s keeping both of them alive, just not as long as it would for one.” Stark responded. Loki stared at Stark, considering what he had just said.

“If that happens to be true, it’s even more important that I get back there.”

“I gave it all up for Morgan...maybe I was the only one that could have, I don’t know. Doesn’t mean you’ll ever have to, but until you’re ready to...there’s more to it than just changing diapers, though I suggest you play dumb when it comes to that, trust me. If you make it off that rock, maybe you could do something for me. You did throw me off my own building, I think you owe me.” said Stark.

Outside Loki’s cell, chaos began to erupt, escaped prisoners from other cells clashing with Einherjar. Loki turned from Stark towards the familiar scene. A tall, hulking monstrosity in a mask made his way past Loki’s cell and stopped, staring at him. Loki stared back. The monster turned from Loki, resuming it’s slow, purposeful walk.

“You might want to take the stairs to the left.” Loki said. The monster looked back at Loki a moment and changed his trajectory. Loki watched him go with a pained expression, “What is it that you would like me to do?” Loki asked Stark.


	12. Chapter 12

The tall golden doors to the private quarters of the Queen, and now also King of Heven were opened by a uniformed guard who stepped aside, bowing his head as Sigyn and Loki entered, closing them behind the pair. Sigyn was bedecked in a sky blue lavish gown, its train sweeping behind her as the gold threads of the trim and embellishments glittered in the light as did the crystal of the tiara on her head.

“I’m glad that’s finally over. I should have known you’d go overboard.” Sigyn said to Loki who was dressed equally formally.

“I only followed precedent. The committee made the final decisions. It had been awhile since your grandmother’s coronation so digging up the records for the finer details posed some difficulties. There were a few still around that Loriel hadn’t manage to kill that recalled the day which was helpful.”

“And here I was hoping to get through this one day at least without hearing that name. Perhaps I should take a page from Odin’s book and forbid that it ever again be spoken. I’m not sure which he employed more, that or the casting out of people.” Sigyn said.

“You forgot covering things up.” Loki said.

“That too. Sometimes I wonder why people looked so highly upon him.”

“My mother used to say there was a reason for everything he did. But of course you could say that about anything anyone does. It doesn’t necessarily mean the reason is a particularly good one.” Loki said.

“He did one thing right I suppose.′ Sigyn said.

“And what would that be?” Loki asked.

“You didn’t notice? I thought Thor looked very handsome...”

“Oh...yes. I suppose he looked dignified enough. At least he found no reason to destroy anything.” Loki replied.

“I'm joking...though he did look nice. That’s not what I meant.”

“What did you mean?” Loki inquired.

“He married your mother, of course.” Sigyn said, slyly smiling.

“That is a point in his favor.” Loki said, Sigyn’s answer again clearly not what he was expecting. Sigyn stepped over to him and put her arms around him, smiling.

“Do I really have to say it?” she asked.

“Oh! I’d almost forgotten.” Loki said, moving out of Sigyn’s arms and walking over to a cabinet in the wall, removing a bottle and two glasses, “I’ve been saving this for just this occasion.”

“What is it?” Sigyn asked curiously.

“Thor was given it by Eitri. He brought it with him to Alfheim when he left Nidavelir. It’s very possibly the last Asgardian vingueuze in the universe.” Loki uncorked the bottle of the champaign like alcohol and poured two glasses.

“I’ll be right back. I’m going to go change. I can’t wait to get out of this-”

“No...please.” Loki said, bringing a glass of the bubbly liquid to her and handing it to her, holding the other in his opposite hand, “I would like to look upon my queen as you are now a while longer. Besides, the removing of it is my duty.” Loki said, taking a drink from his glass. Sigyn smirked.

“I’m not sure you need any more to drink. How many have you had already? Then again, I’m not sure I need any more either. I couldn’t believe I actually drank four glasses of-”

“Four?” Loki questioned as he interrupted her, chuckling. “You must be joking. Sometimes I question whether you are even half Asgardian.”

“My father most certainly was.” Sigyn replied taking a drink from her glass.

“Yes...forgive me, it had slipped my mind...not that he was Asgardian...”

“It’s ok. He was what he was.” Sigyn said before taking another drink, “It’s a shame this is the last.”

“We will just have to produce better.” Loki said as Sigyn downed the last drink from the glass.

“I’m not sure that’s possible.” Sigyn said as Loki took the empty glass from her hand and carried it to an ornately carved table, sitting it down with his, also empty. 

On the table sat the old record player Sigyn had brought with her from New Asgard. It contrasted with the table and the entirety of the room. With some study and finagling by angelic engineers, they had rigged it to work with the source that powered the palace. Loki opened the record player, a record already sitting on the turntable, turning it on and placing the needle on it.

“I recall you saying you liked this particular tune.” Loki said as the music began. He left the table, returning to Sigyn. “My queen, may I have this dance?” he asked as Etta James' voice singing 'At Last' filled the room. Sigyn relished the moment as she danced held lovingly in Loki's arms.

***************************

Sigyn opened her eyes to find the royal chambers of Heven had evaporated around her. The darkness was total and complete as was the silence. Her thoughts were muddy and slow as she struggled to recall what had transpired that had led her to wherever she now found herself. Her brain began to process what few clues there were...the chill of the stone floor where she lay, the smell of the air... damp and moldy tinged with the scent of death. She pushed herself up to a sitting position, hearing the clank of a chain and sensing a heaviness around her ankle.

“Loki?” She called out into the black void. Her heart ached to hear his voice in reply, to know he was alive and close, that she was not alone. She rested her hopes on the fact that Asgardian blood being such a rare commodity on Tartarus he had been spared. It was what she would do if she were a vampire, she thought. It was the only hope she had to hold onto. Receiving no reply, she felt around in the darkness, finding the rough stone wall behind her and sat with her back against it, wrapping her arms around herself, shivering.

Her throat felt swollen and sore. She was sure that it probably looked it as well. Nevertheless, the silence was too much. Unable to see, no sound, it left her brain with little to do but reflect and that was far more painful than her throat. She knew it had not just been her desire to ensure the safety of herself and Loki and especially any future children and Heven itself that had spurred her to search the universe for Loriel. It was also revenge. Revenge for all that Loriel’s reign in Heven had wrought on her and Loki’s life, her exile, all the lost years she would have had on Asgard with him, all that had happened to him after she had been wrenched from his life, all her years of uncertainty, isolation, and loneliness, the death of her parents, the death of the little Asgardian girl Solveigh and those of the Asgardians who had fallen at the Battle of New Asgard, all of it. 

Loki at his darkest could never have hoped to, nor deep down she knew had he ever really wanted to bring about so much suffering, so much chaos, with the exception of Jotunheim (other than the obvious explanation for his hatred and the general abhorrence of the race Asgardians shared, not without reason, she often wondered if he had in some way sensed there was another reason to hate them, subconsciously remembering the nightmares of them that Sigyn had often experienced, the effects of which he had borne witness to.) Mischief and chaos were distant cousins, but no closer relations than that.

However, her darkest thoughts were those of loss, guilt, and regret. As those thoughts washed over her it was as a thousand knives in her heart. She would soon, very soon, go mad. As much as Loki’s screams from the effects of Seraphillium had driven her to the breaking point a year ago when Loriel had imprisoned them in the dungeons of Heven together, the silence leaving her to nothing but her thoughts would soon have the same effect.

Though her throat pained her she thought back to the past on the island, what she used to do when her thoughts, her loneliness weighed her down. She began to sing to break the silence, the same song she had last heard in the dream she had just awakened from.

Sigyn grew silent as she heard the clank of a heavy door opening. A muscular male empousae gripping a torch stepped inside as another entered and approached her. She stared at the empousae as he neared her defiantly. He knelt and removed the chained cuff from her ankle and taking hold of her arm hefted her to her feet, shackling her wrists before pushing her towards the door.

The empousae with the torch led the way. Sigyn's clothing was damp and dirty, her hair unkempt. She knew if they were to pass a mirror she likely would not now feel compelled to examine her reflection. They passed through a stone lined tunnel, water dripping here and there, pooling along the sides of the walkway. Rat like creatures scurried out of the way as the empousae with the torch made his way forward. They passed other heavy, windowless doors of what Sigyn could only surmise were other cells. She wondered who was being held prisoner within, though she heard no sounds emanating from any of them...no cries, no screams, no pleas. Was Loki being held within them? Was she passing him by that very moment? She wished she had Xenia’s gift of sight.

The trio walked through an archway and entered a less dismal and better kept but still stone lined passageway, torches lit along the walls. The empousae in front of her placed his torch into an empty sconce on the wall and continued to lead the way. They reached a thick wooden door with iron hinges. The empousae in front knocked loudly. After a few seconds the door opened. A female empousae in a long Grecian bloused peplos gown, her dark curled hair pinned up at the sides and cascading down her back looked back at them. Sigyn found her strangely beautiful, the contrast of the dark hair with her creamy, pale skin, her eyes almost a shade of violet. As with all empousae they had a strange, subtle glowing quality, a vividness of color.

“Please...enter.” The empousae at the door said, moving aside. The male empoousae in front of Sigyn moved to the side and put a hand on her back, pushing her into the room. Once they were inside, he removed the chained cuffs from her wrists. The room was cave-like but the fire in the fireplace and the multitude of oil lamps aglow hanging from the ceiling gave it a gentler, softer feel. 

“You may go.” she said to the male empousae who had delivered her there. He walked out, closing the door behind him, “I am Sotiria. You need have no fear of me. I intend you no harm.”

“Sigyn.” Sigyn said, introducing herself, examining Sotiria warily, “Why have I been brought here? There’s a man...he would have been brought here with me. Do you know where he is?”

“I’m sorry, I have no knowledge. My only place is to serve Typhon, to do as he asks of me.”

“Why was I brought to you?”

“To assist you in preparing yourself. You are to dine with him.” Sotiria said. 

“I don’t think I wish to eat anything that would be on his table. I didn’t think you needed to eat...I mean, food...I mean, you know what I mean.”

“We can eat and drink as any other being if we wish, if it pleases us to do so, though we can sustain ourselves on blood alone. We must have that. I have been told that yours is not palatable however due to a unique heritage.” Sotiria informed her. Sigyn had not thought much about it before, but she was unique, perhaps the only living Angel-Asgardian left in the universe, though she had regained her Asgardian and Angelic aspects from the infusion of others’ blood into the mortal body that had been created for her rebirth. As far as she was aware, all others had been murdered long ago during Loriel’s purge of those with “impure” blood.

“What if I refuse?” Sigyn asked.

“Typhon does not take well to having his wishes disregarded. He would likely be harsh with you, though it looks as if he already has been.” Sotiria said, noticing the bruising on Sigyn’s neck, “I would suggest that you at least play along. He has left you alive though you are not a suitable source of sustenance. Therefore, he must believe there to be another use for you. It could be of benefit to you if you wish to see this friend of yours again, if he still lives.”

“He’s not a friend...well, he is, he’s my best friend, since we were children...he’s also my husband.”

“In that case...if he lives, and you wish for him to go on doing so, it would be advisable to do what is necessary to please Typhon.” Sigyn didn’t want to think about what “pleasing” Typhon may portend, “Come. I have prepared a bath for you.”

Sotiria led Sigyn across the room to a large, oval, copper colored metal tub. Water filled it, slightly steaming, having been warmed in buckets over the fire in the large fireplace set in the wall, the smoke venting up a chimney to the outside. Sigyn supposed they were somewhere underground to safeguard the empousae from sunlight and the fact she had seen no windows or natural light in the time she had been there.

Sigyn was reticent to bend to anything Typhon wished of her but the idea of a warm bath was inviting. Soteria stood behind Sigyn and lifted Sigyn's worn and dirty blue blouse over her head.

“I can manage.” She told the servant as she removed her leggings and undergarments and slipped into the tub. The water was the perfect temperature and she felt her muscles relaxing, the aches in various parts of her body, most likely from being thrown unconscious onto the cold, hard stone floor of the cell, receding. She closed her eyes as she felt Sotiria’s hands gently push her body slightly upwards and then warm water running over her head and down her back. She tipped her head back as Sotiria put a sweet smelling substance into it, working it through the golden locks.

*******************************

Sif and Kraglin scanned the small forested area in the morning sunlight. Sif had tracked Loki and Sigyn there after finding them missing upon their rising. Sif had no idea where they would have gone or why they would have crossed the moat and left the safety it provided. They didn’t even know how long they had been gone. Xenia could not seem to “see” them, meaning one of two things...they were no longer on Tartarus, the least likely or they were somewhere deep below ground. She could see as deeply as the catacombs in the cemetery, but not much deeper than that, she had explained. She had also informed them that if they were that deeply below, they were in the hands of the empousae who had created their living space in the extensive underground caverns not far from the forest where Loki, Sigyn, Sif and Kraglin had all found themselves when they had first arrived on Tartarus through the portal opened by Lamia’s ring. Xenia had explained that those that possessed such rings could open portals almost anywhere on Tartarus not protected by the substance in the moat. But why would they have given themselves up to them?

Crossing the small creek and nearing a large tree, Sif spied the body of the dead empousae that Sigyn had lured to his demise. Only a few feet away, she noticed the once crimson, now brown droplets on the underbrush of the forest floor. There was not a copious amount, but it still meant someone had bled here and perhaps the blood she saw was not all that had been spilled. She also had no way of knowing who the blood belonged to, whether it be Loki’s or Sigyn’s or even that of another empousae. The body she now examined appeared to have no observable injuries which struck her as extremely strange.

Kraglin stood back from the empousae’s body, wary of it.

“There is nothing to fear. He's not going to bite. Not anymore. He’s dead.” Sif told him. Kraglin inched a bit closer and looked down on the body.

“If they killed him, what happened to ’em? And how’d they kill him? I don’t see any blood. He’s still got his head on his shoulders, no stake through his heart. Can vampires have heart attacks?” Kraglin asked.

“I doubt it, I do not know. We must ask Xenia. She knows far more. We should take him with us.”

“How we gonna do that? Suppose we could make a stretcher or somethin’” Kraglin said. Sif hefted the body up over her shoulder. “Wow. You must work out.” Kraglin said, amazed.

“I’m Asgardian. I also train to increase and maintain my strength as do all good warriors.” Sif replied.

“I used to...kinda gotten out of the habit though. Guess I just got lazy. I should get back to it.” Kraglin said, feeling somewhat uncomfortable and embarrassed that it was Sif who bore the body as they headed back towards Xenia’s cottage. Sif glanced back at Kraglin’s wiry frame.

“I would advise you do so.” Sif told him, continuing on with the body over her shoulder, Kraglin trailing behind.

****************************

Sigyn sat in a chair before a mirror, now dressed in an elegant bluish green peplum gown similar to the one Sotiria wore as the empousa brushed and arranged her hair in a Grecian style, plaiting it and wrapping it around her head, pinning it in place. She sat a tiara like headpiece on her head. As she watched Sotiria work, a thought struck her.

“The mirror. I can see your reflection.” Sigyn said, almost smiling.

“Why is that notable?” Sotiria asked, puzzled.

“Where I’m from...well, where I lived for a long time...some people believed that vampires...that’s what they called you...couldn’t see their reflection because they didn’t have souls. I think that was the reason anyway.” Sigyn told her. Sotiria quietly laughed.

“Those from the world where you lived have strange ideas. As any other being, we have souls...though those of most are dark ones.”

“What about yours?” Sigyn asked. She realized that she had almost forgotten what Sotiria was. She didn’t exude evil or malice. If it had not been for her physical features, she would not have suspected Sotiria’s true nature. She had actually found herself conversing with her as she would with her attendants on Heven, with her friends. It had been almost pleasant...almost...Sigyn had not forgotten for what reason she was being groomed.

“I do not know. I had never considered such a question. The darkness seems to come upon many after they are converted, but perhaps it was already there, being converted just brought it forth, enhanced it. I only know I have not experienced it, at least not yet.”

“Do you hunt those that live here?” Sigyn asked. .

“No, though I do drink the blood that is brought to me in order to sustain me. It does not take much and by the time it is brought to me they are already dead and would have been dead anyway even if I refused it. I have no wish to hunt myself. I was once one of them. It was not so long ago. The one who captured me favored me. He had been stalking me and misled me into leaving the katafygio. Once he had me he asked Typhon’s permission to convert me. It is granted to only a few. However, Typhon also favored me and chose to convert me himself.”

“Did you consent to that?” Sigyn could see someone in fear of losing their life consenting to anything to hold onto something of a life. She did not mean to condemn the woman with her question.

“No, I did not. I never wished for this existence.” Sotiria answered, “It mattered little to Typhon. He wanted me so he would have me.”

“He ‘wanted’ you? Do you mean...I mean, as more than just a servant...can you...?” Sigyn asked.

“We cannot reproduce that way and the conversion of children is not allowed but the act is still possible. Yes, I am sometimes called to see to his pleasure.”

“You said you didn’t wish to be what you are. Have you ever thought about-” Sigyn began and paused, not sure how to continue her question.

“Ending it? Many times, though I don’t often dwell on it. It is a useless endeavor. I have no fear of death, I welcome it. I long to join those I have loved and lost in The Fields of Elyssia but it is not easy to accomplish. There are very few ways and they are difficult to inflict on oneself.”

“There's no way to reverse it?”

“No. After one has tasted of their blood, after a few days the conversion is complete and it is forever.”

“Is there a way to stop it before then?”

“Not that I am aware. I don’t know everything there is to know, there is knowledge that is denied to many of us. I am but a servant. I have no need to know such things.” Sotiria put the last pin in Sigyn’s hair and placed her hands on Sigyn’s shoulders as she stood behind her, both women looking into the mirror, “You are very beautiful.” Sotiria said.

“All Angels are, but I’m only half.” Sigyn explained, “I wasn’t always. I was disguised by magic for a very long time. There were those that hunted me as you once were. I had forgotten that I’d ever been anything but plain. I’m still not used to it. When I look in a mirror I still expect to see that person. I used to avoid them.” Sigyn said, the irony striking her of how in many tales of vampires on Earth, vampires also avoided mirrors for the reason she had previously explained to Sotiria. 

“You were lucky. I had no such advantage. It was my beauty that drew them to me. I was once quite vain. Now I would give anything to have been the ugliest girl in the katafygio. I know now there are far more important things than physical beauty.” Sotiria said, her voice reflecting her sadness at recalling her life that once was. Sigyn had often wondered if she still looked as she did under Frigga’s spell if Loki would feel the same about her. Sigyn hesitated before she decided to say what had come to her mind.

“What if there was a way for me to help you to escape this...to end it? If I could, would you help me? I must find him, get out of this place so we can return home.”

“I don’t see how you could do so. They will allow you no weapons.” Sotiria said.

*******************************

The same empousae that had delivered Sigyn to Sotiria arrived and now escorted her through the corridor to a set of large double doors. He stopped before them and knocked twice.

“Enter.” The voice from the forest said, the voice of the black robed and dark haired empousae, Typhon. The guard pushed open the door taking hold of Sigyn's arm and pulling her inside. Typhon stood at the head of a table, two place settings at either end set with black painted ceramic plates with gold trim on the edge and matching stemless wine mugs.

“Please, sit. Join me.” Typhon said in a polite, welcoming tone. It was strange to hear the same man who had nearly choked the life out of her speak to her with such cordiality.

“Where is Loki? I want to see him.” Sigyn told him.

“I will tell you that he is here and he is alive. You must be starving after your long journey sustaining yourself on so little.” Typhon again beckoned. Having given her the news of Loki’s survival, she walked slowly towards the table, the guard that had accompanied her turning and exiting the room, closing the door behind him. Typhon moved around the table and pulled the chair out for her. She gave him a hostile gaze as she sat down. He left her and returned to his seat across the table. Two servants entered through a door on the other side of the chamber from where Sigyn had entered carrying steaming plates of food, each setting one before the two seated at the table before leaving the room.

“If you wish us to speak, you must first eat.” Typho told her. She looked down at the food on the plate and picked up a three tined fork with a gold handle and stabbed a small sliver of meat, placing it into her mouth. She was surprised at how tasty it was, perfectly roasted and seasoned. Typhon watched her as she ate, “You are a rarity. To my knowledge, no one of angelic blood has ever stepped foot on Tartarus since Buri placed his curse upon it.” Typhon said, as he began to eat from his own plate.

“My mother was an Angel, my father was Asgardian.” she said.

“I had surmised that you were of the heritage of two worlds. Your companion and one of the two that have since joined you is Asgardian?” he asked.

“Yes.” Sigyn answered.

“I sensed a strange adulteration to the blood of he who accompanied you on your foray when I came upon you.” Typhon said.

“Loki was born a Jotun. He was abandoned and then adopted by Odin who used magical means to convert him to an Asgardian form. It is not illusion, he is Asgardian, but an echo of his original heritage remains.” Sigyn explained.

“Ah, that would explain much. Odin...I am not familiar with that name. I assume he is an Asgardian of some import. We have been cut off from the rest of the universe since the time of Buri, King of Asgard. We receive some news from those we have been able to send out, but updating us on current events has not been their primary mission.” Typhon explained.

“Odin was King of Asgard, the Allfather.” Sigyn replied, then instantly knew she should not have volunteered the information and mentally kicked herself. The table, the meal, the circumstances almost reflecting a normal dinner had caused her guard to slip, which she surmised was most likely Typhon’s intent.

“Was king?” Typhon questioned.

“Asgard is no more. Odin is dead.” Sigyn said. 

“You are aware that it was Buri of Asgard who betrayed us?” Typhon asked.

“Yes, I was told the story soon after our arrival. That was long ago. There is no one now alive who bears any responsibility for that.”

“Oh, but there are. There are still some among us who remember that time, I among them.” Sigyn looked at Typhon in confusion. He looked older than Loki but not significantly. But then, vampires weren’t supposed to age, she recalled, “That is the relevant issue. You see, contrary to what most believe, we are not physically immortal. Our bodies do age though it is not visually apparent. It takes a very, very long time, but they do eventually...how shall I say...wear out. When that happens, we must find a suitable replacement, preferably one with a long lifespan, strength, resilience, all that then enhanced by the blood. This body was the body in which I was born and then converted...on Asgard.” Sigyn looked to Typhon, trying to hide her shock but only half successfully.

“You are...were...Asgardian?” she asked.

“Yes. I knew Buri well. He was my brother. He held the throne of Asgard and I was relegated to this...” Typhon gestured to the surrounding room.

“You couldn’t expect a draugr to be allowed to sit on the throne of Asgard.” Sigyn said.

“I was misled, betrayed. First by the empousae that made me and then by my brother. I did not understand at the time what he who converted me was. He promised me the throne, that with the power he could bestow upon me there would be no contest between myself and my brother. What he really wanted, however, was to have me. He was of the original empousae, the dark creatures that had become trapped in the bodies they had possessed. The body he had chosen to inhabit was not as powerful as my own, of a race below that of Asgardians. He knew he could be far more powerful, live far longer before having to find a replacement with an Asgardian host. I outwitted him, however and ended his miserable existence. But now my time has come...oh, not right away, I could last another century, perhaps a bit more, but why wait and find myself in the position to have to choose a lesser form than that I now enjoy?”

“What does this have to do with me or Loki ?” Sigyn asked before the pieces fell into place. Typhon didn’t want Asgardian blood alone, not even for the power it conveyed.

“I find you quite alluring, my dear. It is a stroke of luck that you are already attached to him. Don’t fret, his memories will still exist within me, I can be him for you if you’d like. Your life together could go on...or at least until his body also finally reaches the end of it’s usefulness...but that is long, long in the future. Perhaps the universe itself may fall before that time comes.”

“No!” Sigyn said emphatically.

“There really is no alternative other than your death.”

“I’m dying anyway!” Sigyn said.

“Oh yes, I know but that is easily remedied. You cannot become one of us but you can still benefit from ingesting the blood, which I will freely offer. If taken on a regular basis it will negate the effects of the curse Buri placed upon this place.”

“You can’t have me! You can’t have him! You’ll have to find someone else’s body, someone else’s life to steal! I want to see him! Now!” Sigyn commanded, rising angrily from her seat, the chair in which she had been sitting falling over backwards as she did so.

“Very well.” Typhon said, “Bring him!” he called out loudly. The door on the opposite side of the room from which the servants had entered and exited opened once more. Two empousae entered dragging Loki between them. He was dressed in a simple, loose, long white Grecian tunic, belted around the waist, the neckline stained with blood, “Leave him.” Typhon said. The empousae dropped Loki heavily to the floor.

“Loki!” Sigyn exclaimed, her heart sinking through the floor at the sight of his state as she sprinted to him, kneeling by his side and turning him face, up, taking him in her arms. Around his neck and shoulders were multiple bite marks. Sigyn realized he had been kept weakened by consistently being fed off of, not enough to kill him but enough that he could not put up a resistance. “Loki...” Sigyn cradled his pale, limp form in her arms.

“Sigyn?” Loki said, barely audibly. He seemed to be fighting for the strength to even open his eyes, finally managing to do so, peering up at Sigyn. Sigyn’s heart froze as she looked into them as she noticed their strange glow, the vividness of their color.

“No!!!” Sigyn screamed, the scream ending in sobs.

“You see, he is already mine...or he will be. Once the conversion is complete.” Typhon said. 

“I’ll agree...all you said...on one condition...” Sigyn said.

“Name it.”

“Allow me to spend his last days with him.”

“Granted.” Typhon said, “Take them.” he ordered the empousae who had delivered Loki. They began to lift Loki from her to drag him away.

“No.” Sigyn said, moving Loki’s arm around her shoulder and lifting him to his feet. He leaned heavily against her, his eyes once again closed, his head hanging. One of the empousae moved behind her, putting a hand onto her back and pushing Sigyn forward towards the door as she held Loki upright, the other leading the way.


	13. Chapter 13

Typhon relaxed in the tub in which Sigyn had bathed, tendrils of steam rising from the water. Sotiria added more water as Typhon lay with his head tipped back over the edge of the tub, his eyes closed, a satisfied smile on his face.

“Do you find it satisfactory?” Sotiria asked.

“Yes...perfect, as always, my dear. Thank you.” he replied.

“Will you have further need of me?” Sotiria asked.

“No, he will not.” a female voice said as she entered Typhon’s lamp and fire lit chamber. Sotiria turned her head to see the woman in the long white chiton gown standing by the door, her dark brunette hair arranged in small plaits across her head, meeting in a coil of larger plaits at the crown. Her skin tone and eyes denoted that she was not an empousae. Typhon opened his eyes, turning his head in her direction before leaning back and closing his eyes again.

“You may go.” Typhon said to Sotiria. She bowed her head, picking up Typhon’s discarded clothing and putting it over her arm before crossing the room to the door. The female that had just entered moved aside, as Sotiria exited. The brunette woman made her way over to the tub.

“I don’t understand why you keep her around.” she said.

“She has her uses.” Typhon answered.

“Any naif can draw you a bath.”

“She possesses certain other abilities.”

“I’m very sure I have no desire to hear about them.” The woman said, kneeling beside the tub and grabbing a cloth draped over the side, dipping it into the water. She began to slowly wash Typhon’s neck and shoulders.

“Did you enjoy dinner?” Typhon asked.

“Very much. Her suffering was exquisite.”

“As soon as the conversion and transition is complete, she is yours. You may return to Heven and reclaim your throne.”

“I grow restive to discard this weak body. I would not have taken it had I any choice in the matter. I still cannot believe my luck. As rich in suffering and death as is this place it would perhaps have taken me centuries to rebuild my strength, to become what I once was. Did she believe you when you said that the blood will save her? I certainly don’t need the extra baggage. I would like that matter settled in advance. I endured it once already. Children only exist to hasten our end.”

“It was difficult to gauge. Her mind was too occupied with another concern at the time to accurately determine. She gave no outward indications that she did not. Regardless, once her condition begins to deteriorate she will grow desperate enough to try anything, I’m sure.”

“Soon we will both have our revenge on Asgard...what’s left of it. Then the universe will be ours.” Loriel said, her lips meeting Typhon’s, kissing him deeply.

******************************

The chamber where Sigyn now found herself imprisoned with Loki was an improvement over the cell where she had initially found herself upon waking, but not by much. It was at least dry and there was a fireplace for warmth along with a small amount of wood to fuel it. There was a large cushioned mat along with a couple of worn blankets on the stone floor on which to rest. A bucket of water with a dipper sat in a corner and an empty bucket sitting in the opposite corner that Sigyn supposed was all that was provided for nature’s call. Aside from that, there was nothing in the way of furniture or other comforts. She was relieved that at least they had not been shackled or their movement restricted in any way.

Loki lay on the mat, asleep or unconscious, she wasn’t sure which though at this point it made little difference. Either state was rest he desperately needed. She stoked the small fire in the fireplace with another piece of firewood as there were no implements. If it were to go out, there would be no way for her to relight it.

She glanced back at Loki in the firelight, her heart heavy and guilt ridden. Dark thoughts again began to take over her mind. As she had done in her cell, she attempted to dispel them. She knew she could not allow despair to consume her. She began to sing again, quietly as she put another piece of firewood into the fire, though the tune she chose, House of the Rising Sun, wasn’t one to lift one’s spirits, as Loki pointed out as she heard him speak as she neared the end of it.

“Not a particularly cheery tune.” Loki said, his voice weak and slightly raspy.

“It’s about a brothel.” Sigyn told him. She rose and walked over to the bucket of water, grabbing it and carrying it over to Loki and kneeling beside him. He struggled to sit up as Sigyn assisted him, resting his back against the stone wall, “It was in New Orleans. It was called the House of the Rising Sun.”

“I suppose I shall never again see one of those.” Loki replied.

“A brothel?” Sigyn asked, Loki giving her an incredulous look.

“A rising sun.”

“Drink.” Sigyn told Loki as she filled the dipper and held it to his lips.

“It’s not water you should be offering me.” Loki said after emptying the dipper, Sigyn moving to refill it.

“No. We’re going to find a way out of here.” she told him.

“I will do all I possibly can to see that you do. It’s too late for me.”

“You can’t give up, not until we know for sure. Xenia may know a way to reverse it.” Sigyn said, her head slightly bowed, avoiding looking into Loki’s altered eyes and not wishing him to see the guilt in her own. Loki lifted his hand, cupping her chin and raising her head up.

“Look at me.” Loki said, “If she cannot...you will do what must be done. You will do that for me.”

“Please don’t ask me...I couldn’t...”

“Have you forgotten? My life and my death are equally in your care. Promise me.” Loki said. His strength giving out he lowered his arm back to his side. Sigyn bowed her head once again and nodded.

“I promise.” Sigyn said quietly.

“How long have we been here?” he asked.

“I’m not sure. A day maybe...it couldn’t be much longer.” Sigyn answered.

Loki’s countenance grew darker as he noticed the bruises still evident on her throat though they had faded significantly. He found the strength to raise his arm once again, gently placing the tips of his fingers on the remnants of a bruise on the side of her neck.

“The treatment doesn’t seem to be lasting as long. If we don’t get back, I’ll be no better off than you soon. He told me their blood will stop it, but even if that’s true, I have no intention...I’ll die first.” Sigyn told him.

“If they come for me, don’t fight them.” Loki said to her.

“You seriously can’t expect me to just sit back and let them--” Sigyn began before Loki interrupted her.

“Before I awoke, I had a vision. Since my death it seems I am now more open to them.”

“Your mother?” Sigyn asked.

“No...someone else. You never knew him. I didn’t really know him myself. He was once my adversary. He sacrificed his life to put an end to Thanos. He succeeded where I failed.”

“What did he say?” Sigyn asked.

“Mostly nonsense as I would expect from a mortal, though he was especially gifted in that department, perhaps even more so in death than in life.”

“But if it was just nonsense, what does that have to do with us?” Sigyn asked, puzzled.

“It wasn’t all rubbish. If he was correct, I believe at least a part of you already knows the answer to that.” Loki told her. Sigyn was quiet for a moment, thoughtful, looking into his eyes, overcoming her reticence to do so. It was as if she could read the answer to her question in them.

“No. That’s not possible. It was just a dream. It had to be. I dreamed of the evening after my coronation before I woke up here. They have a way of showing us what we want to be true.” said Sigyn. Loki took her hand in a firm grip, its firmness a surprise to Sigyn in his weakened state.

“For the time being I think it safer to assume it to be true. That’s why it’s even more important now that you take no more risks than are necessary, that you find a way out of here with or without me. My journey may be at its end but if a part of me, us together is to live on...it also means time is even more precious of a commodity.” Loki told her as she noticed him again examining the bruises on her neck with his eyes. Sigyn was silent for a few moments, deep in thought before she finally spoke.

“I have an idea...but I don’t know...I’m not even sure you have the strength to stand, let alone for any of your tricks.”

“It may depend on what you have in mind.”

“If you could disguise us...” she said.

“Myself, perhaps, but the both of us...” Loki shook his head, “I fear that would not be possible.”

“I’m not good enough yet. I’ve been so busy, I haven’t had much time for practice and when I wasn’t busy, you were usually keeping me occupied.” Sigyn said with a slight grin.

“So I am to blame for your lack of study?” Loki said, also managing a grin, “Why is it believed by women that everything is always the fault of a man?” Loki teased.

“Because it usually is,” Sigyn answered, “but then I suppose had my priorities not happened to match up so often with yours...”

“I believe we have come to the true heart of the matter.”

“We really are insufferable, aren’t we? No wonder Sif can’t stand to be around us.” Sigyn said, smiling.

“Mere jealousy. She had her chance.” Loki said. Sigyn appeared shocked at Loki’s statement.

“You mean...you never acted as if--after I was gone?”

“Not me. Heavens, no. The very thought...who did she spend most of her time with?” Loki asked.

“Thor? I thought that was only because they both enjoyed a good fight.” Sigyn responded.

She knew that Thor and Sif had spent much time together as children but Sif had never given any indication there was anything other than friendship behind it, at least in front of the others, in contrast to her and Loki who even though young, were often chided for clasping hands. She was almost certain they had never fallen asleep in each others arms as she and Loki had often done when their play had exhausted them. Sif had always done her best to fit in with the boys of the group. She had been a rough and tumble tomboy through and through and though Sigyn had been no shrinking violet she had never come close to matching Sif. Sif would not have been caught dead toting a baby doll around as Sigyn did Nahni, the doll Loki had gifted her. Displays of affection were not much compatible with Sif’s persona.

“She never said anything to me.” Sigyn said.

“No, I wouldn’t expect that she would. Nor will she ever I suspect. Even so, you must have been blind as a bat not to see it.” Loki replied.

“I guess my attention just happened to be elsewhere.” said Sigyn, smiling, “But Thor and this Jane you told me about, they’re no longer together. Perhaps now...”

“I doubt that very much. I think that ship sailed long ago, and she knows it.”

“Poor Sif. I can’t imagine if I had come back and you had found someone else, but she’s still young as we are, perhaps someday she’ll find another. I can think of a few candidates back home.” Sigyn said.

“The manner in which she plays the game it’s doubtful. She would likely scare off the most fearless of our warriors. Trying to play matchmaker under those conditions would most likely be an exercise in futility.” Loki replied.

Sigyn knew that Loki was likely right but she still hoped that someday Sif would find what she and Loki shared. She also realized that as their conversation had veered off the original topic she had for a moment not been conscious of their situation, not conscious of the change in Loki’s eyes, the slight extension of Loki’s teeth as they were just beginning their transition into double sets of fangs, the palor of his skin. It had felt almost normal, as if the stone walls had evaporated and they were home on Heven talking over a meal or in bed before giving in to the fatigue of the day. The heaviness of their prior conversation, the ground shifting revelation of Loki’s purported “vision” had given way to just a normal, everyday conversation between husband and wife. Perhaps that had been Loki’s goal in steering it that direction to begin with...or had she steered it into those waters? Perhaps they both had done their part to do so, yearning to sail a calmer, more comfortable and familiar sea.

“I’m afraid we’ve gotten off track.” Sigyn said, reluctant to take the conversation back to their survival yet knowing it was very necessary.

“It appears so.” Loki replied. They were both silent for a moment, Sigyn realizing that Loki had been thinking the same as she and was left forlorn to again have to return to the darkness of their reality.

“As I was saying, I can do little more than change my hair color.” Sigyn said, downcast.

“You do not lack ability, you lack confidence in it.” Loki explained.

Sigyn realized the truth and wisdom of his simple statement. Confidence had never really been a problem for Loki, sometimes an overabundance of it had actually caused him the most difficulties, and even when he had lacked it, he had been very skilled at fooling even himself that he did not. However, confidence had always been an issue for her. Centuries of near to total isolation had not benefited her in that arena, nor had her years of comparing herself to the women she saw on the television screen to the reflection she had once viewed in the mirror. That very subject spurred Sigyn to a decision, one which would kill two birds with one stone, one of those birds being a question she had recently found herself again asking as she had several times over the last year.

“I’ll try.” Sigyn said.

She focused her mind on the image in her head as clearly as she could conjure it there. Time had perhaps fuzzed it a tiny bit at the edges but it was more than clear enough. Loki watched as her form changed. The woman kneeling beside him was now no longer the Sigyn he knew. A strange sat in her place. Sigyn’s ravishing beauty had been replaced by...not ugliness...but the mundane, plain appearance of a woman who would not be particularly likely to catch anyone’s eye, the type of face that was easily forgotten, that faded into the crowd. Her thick, wavy golden hair now more like the color of straw, limp and straight and fine, her body by no means grossly overweight, but somewhat plump, not the perfect proportions he was accustomed to.

Sigyn sat, her head hanging, appearing as shamed and fearful as Loki had a year earlier when his Jotun form had been revealed to her. She knew immediately that her attempt had been successful but she now felt unworthy of his gaze and fearful that her question was to soon be answered in the way, in her view, it would make sense to answer it.

Loki examined the stranger kneeling before him with curiosity. Sigyn finally raised her head and looked into his eyes. The rest of her bore little resemblance to the Sigyn Loki knew except for her eyes which were still the same deep blue.

“This is who I was, the me you never knew. This is who I’ve been most of my life.” Sigyn said, “Tell me, if this me had been the one you found on the shore that night...if this was who I really was, would you still feel about me the way you do now?”

Loki looked upon Sigyn’s new visage. He now understood why she would get lost in her reflection at times, yet he did not find himself in the least disgusted with the woman he now laid eyes on. She was not truly unattractive. She bore a prettiness of a more subtle and simple sort.

Loki also couldn’t help but think as well of how Sigyn had reacted when his true heritage had been revealed to her. After her initial and understandable shock, it had been clear that it made no difference to her and had not changed her feelings for him whatsoever. In a way, it was a commonality they shared, that their “true” selves had been kept hidden from them, were not who they had known themselves to be for most of their lives.

“Is your name still Sigyn Vegeirsdottir? Has that changed?” Loki asked.

“No...though I didn’t go by that name on Midgard for obvious reasons, but it was always my true name. I never forgot it as it was the one by which I remembered your voice calling to me.” Sigyn said her voice soft and meek and sad as she recalled that memory being all she had of him to hold onto for so many centuries.

Even when she had begun to believe that he had never existed, that her childhood memories of Asgard and him were only a very lucid childhood dream or fantasy, she had held onto that voice in her head. Though now the voice was that of a man, changed as the rest of him over all that time, she could still hear echoes of it when he spoke.

“Come to me.” Loki said, holding his arms out weakly as his back continued to rest against the stone wall, the effort to do so all he could at the moment muster. Sigyn fell into them, resting her head on his shoulder as he moved one hand to the back of her head, stroking her hair, “It is but a shell and it is because of what is inside it that I love the shell that contains it. You are my Sigyn. You always have been and you will always be. Now, tell me, what trick do you have up your sleeve?”

******************************

“How long you think we should wait?” Kraglin asked as he, Sif, Xenia, Ophelos and Aegeus gathered near the moat, looking out over the valley and towards the forest in the distance where Sif had discovered the dead empousae’s body. After being examined by Xenia it had been dumped unceremoniously with that of Tanis, far from their view.

“You are welcome to stay as long as you like, though food will soon be an issue.” Xenia answered.

“That we can deal with.” Sif said.

“Yep, no problemo.” Kraglin said, touching the arrow on his belt.

“If you wish to journey ahead...if you don’t wish to wait...” Sif said to Ophelos.

“We are safe here. I see no reason to be in haste. Aegeus?”

“I agree. However, if they were taken by the empousae against their will, it is unlikely they will return.” Aegeus replied.

“If either or both were dead, it is likely they would now be rubbing our faces in it. They would want us to know. They would likely return and throw their bodies at our feet. They would not want us to have any reason to stay here. They would want us to leave this place.” Sif told the others.

“Yes. That is most likely what they would do. It is as if you can see inside their heads.” Ophelos said.

“I was once a warrior. I now spend my days hunting bounties. In both endeavors it is required that one learn and know how your adversary thinks, what moves they are likely to make.” Sif replied.

“You must be very good at what you do.” Ophelos said.

“I make a living. It’s as simple as that.” Sif answered.

“I fear more for Sigyn. I had hoped she would not discover what she obviously has for this very reason. Loki they have reason to keep alive. She would be of little use to them, in fact she would be a danger to keep amongst them.” Xenia said, troubled.

“They may be keeping her alive to keep him compliant. If he knew to defy them was to threaten her life...” suggested Sif.

“That tactic will only be useful for so long. She most likely has only days. I had hoped perhaps the effects had merely been delayed, but I fear my remedy was ineffective. I had not had the chance to broach that subject with either of them as it is so delicate. I was not sure how to go about it.” Xenia said.

“I don’t understand. Your treatment seemed to be working. When I last saw her she looked well.” said Sif, confused.

“They did not tell you?” Xenia asked.

“Tell me what?” Sif inquired.

“Sigyn carries a child, at least the beginning of one. It is draining all her energy with the effect this place has upon her. I attempted to purge her of it. It is a reliable remedy but either its will to live or her will for it to do so or both are strong.” Xenia explained. Sif attempted to hide her shock but was only moderately successful.

“She had told me she was preventing such an event-” it then struck Sif that her transportation to Tartarus being unanticipated she would not have had the means to continue to do so she had been employing at hand. Sif turned from the others and began to trek back towards the cottage, “Ugh! I cannot believe...no, actually I can... even so...here of all places...they must think themselves rabbits...” she railed to herself as she strode away in disgust, Kraglin turning and following her.

“Thought Quill said it was some big bird that brought babies...thought rabbits brought candy.” he called after her.

*****************************

Sigyn, having returned to her true form, lay almost dozing bside Loki when the door to the chamber was thrown open. A burly male empousae marched into the room obviously there on a mission. Sigyn and Loki sat up as he made his way to Loki, Sigyn struggling to her feet.

“Don’t you touch him!” she commanded, knowing for what purpose he was there.

“Out of the way!” the empousae commanded, pushing Sigyn aside, sending her tumbling to the floor. Bending down and grabbing Loki by the front, he wrenched him to his feet. Loki placed his hands on the empousae’s chest, attempting to push him away. The empousae grabbed Loki’s hair with his other hand, wrenching his head to the side and sank his fangs into Loki’s neck, creating another set of puncture wounds to match the others that were in various stages of healing.

Loki’s eyes closed, his body relaxing, as the empousae drank. Sigyn, still lying on the floor, watched with an expression of dismay...that then transitioned into a grin as the empousae withdrew his fangs, wide eyed, releasing Loki who stumbled but remained on his feet. The empousae fell writhing to the floor before becoming still. Sigyn and Loki looked at each other with matching grins. Loki turned and walked to the door which the empousea had left part way open. Stepping out into the stone lined corridor another empousae who had been standing guard by the door grabbed him, slamming Loki against the wall, sinking his fangs into the other side of Loki’s neck. Loki found himself released once again, putting a hand to the newest wound on his neck as he watched the second empousae meet the same fate as the first.

Sigyn stepped out of the open door into the corridor, putting her hand against the wall, bracing herself as she began to make her way towards Loki before leaning heavily against it. The illusion faded, Sigyn replaced by Loki’s pale and weakened body. Dropping the illusion, “Loki” became Sigyn. She rushed to Loki, putting an arm around him and moving him from the wall, assisting him down the empty corridor.

“It must be close to daylight. There’s no one around. They wouldn’t bother to make sure you were too weak to escape otherwise.” Sigyn posited as they continued.

As they rounded a corner, moving in their direction came Sotiria, a black robe over her arm. Loki looked at her in dismay, expecting that the alarm was about to be sounded.

“I see you have found your way. Follow me. Quickly!” Sotiria said. Loki stared at the empousae with surprise, “The morning has come. Most have gone to their rest. If anyone comes across us, I will do the talking. Remain silent.” 

Sotiria led them through a maze of corridors until they reached an arched doorway. She glanced around before opening it, silently beckoning them to follow. Sotiria took them up a flight of stone stairs that exited into the mouth of a cavern. The cave was shaded but daylight still crept in.

“I can go no farther...I needed to see it again, one last time, sunlight. It has been so long. ” Sotiria said. She looked to Loki who also seemed to be affected, though it was difficult to distinguish between pain and the effects of his weakened state, “He has claimed you. The conversion has begun. You should not leave this place.” she said.

“He’s coming with me.” Sigyn said.

“You will need this.” Sotiria said, holding the robe she carried out towards Loki. Sigyn took it from her and assisted Loki in putting it on, raising the hood over his head. Loki’s body relaxed.

“I will send you back from where you were taken.” Sotiria told them, placing a ring identical to the one Lamia had worn on her finger. As she extended her closed fist, the red stone began to glow. A portal opened, upright this time and not under them. She removed the ring, handing it to Sigyn.

“Can this get us off Tartarus?” she asked.

“No, it only can open portals on this world. Only empousae and those who understand its energy are able to use it. Typhon keeps the one needed to send others off world locked away, I know not where. If you can master its use, it may help you to reach the gateway which is protected from us. But it is for that reason he will not be able to follow you. You will have a difficult choice to make. I suggest when you reach the others that you leave as soon as possible. He will be looking for you. You will now keep your promise?” Sotiria asked her.

Sigyn, ensuring that Loki was able to stand, moved away from him to Sotiria. Loki watched in confusion.

“Are you sure?” Sigyn asked.

“Yes. Release me.” Sotiria said to her.

“Thank you.” Sigyn told her.

“You do me a great service. Good luck to you.” Sotiria said.

Sigyn held out her arm. Sotiria took hold of it, sinking her fangs into it at the side of Sigyn’s wrist. As she withdrew her fangs, Sigyn took hold of her as Sotiria clasped at her throat and eased her to the ground. Placing her palm on Sotiria’s shoulder, Sigyn in her weakened state did what she could to ease Sotiria’s pain. Sotiria failed to writhe like the others, merely staring up at Sigyn until her gaze went blank. Sigyn reached out and closed her eyes. She stood looking down at the dead body of Sotiria for a moment, then turned and put an arm around Loki, leading him through the portal. As they entered, it slowly closed behind them.


	14. Chapter 14

Loki and Sigyn stepped out of the portal into the forest. As they did, it slowly collapsed in on itself. Loki’s body began collapsing as well, Sigyn leading him to the nearest tree, easing him down to the ground to seat himself beneath it. He rested there, the hood of the black robe drawn low over his face. The canopy of the forest blocked out a great deal of the light but it was evident what was making it through that filter negatively affected him.

“Rest for a moment then we must get back to Xenia’s. We’ll be safe there. They’ll be coming for us.” Sigyn said anxiously, though she attempted to mask it, not wishing to sound as if she were rushing Loki and unsympathetic to his condition.

“I'm unable to join you. You must go. Leave me here.” Loki said, realization dawning on Sigyn. She had not thought about the fact that now contaminated with empousae blood, Loki would not be able to cross the moat, the barrier that protected Xenia’s abode from the trespasses of such dark creatures.

“I can’t! They’ll take you again! He doesn’t want to just feed off you! He wants you, your body, to inhabit it! His is dying.” Sigyn informed Loki, kneeling beside him, unaware if he knew of Typhon’s true intentions.

“I’m fully aware of his plans. It's also for that reason I have asked you to do what must be done. I have no desire to be this monster. You granted release to that poor wretch. You must do it for me as well.” Loki told her. 

“I promised you and I will if it comes down to it, if there’s no other option, but you must let me try. We haven’t talked to Xenia yet. It’s not like you to give up so easily.”

“It is not surrender, it's a sacrifice.” Loki told her.

“What are you talking about?” Sigyn asked, confused, unable to process his meaning.

“I know full well that as long as I exist in some form you will not leave my side. You must leave this place, it's not only your own life you must concern yourself with now. Every minute that passes...it rises within me...the darkness...the vile thoughts...” Loki said, his voice strained.

“They nearly drained you dry. You’ll feel better once you-” Sigyn began before she was interrupted.

“I will speak with him alone.” Xenia said. Sigyn turned her head to see the woman with the golden eyes standing a few yards away.

“You won’t harm him.” Sigyn said, both a question and a demand.

“He is safe with me. You have my word.” Xenia said.

“Can you help him?” Sigyn asked Xenia, desperation in her voice.

“I cannot yet give you the answer to that question. Your friends await your return.” Xenia told her. Sigyn, pushing the hood of Loki's robe back slightly, kissed his forehead and looked into his now vampiric, suffering eyes.

“I’ll return soon.” Sigyn rose and walked past Xenia as Xenia approached Loki. She sat on the ground before him as he sat with his back against the trunk of the tree, his head hanging, the hood again drawn low, his knees drawn up holding his arms across his chest, his hands pulled into the long sleeves.

“It is not in a seer’s nature to speak falsely.” Loki told her.

“We are more convincing when we obfuscate.” Xenia replied.

“I suppose it's a matter of degree.” Loki said, recalling Heimdall and how he had done the same.

“I cannot help you and as my remedy has failed her, even with the treatment her time runs short.” Xenia said.

“It is true then?” Loki asked.

“So you already know.”

“She believed my vision to be a dream. She must hear it from you. I suppose that’s it then...a fitting end for one such as myself, that lived so long in darkness, that brought it down on so many. I was a fool to believe it could be otherwise, that as my brother once told me I could be more. The fates ordained it long ago. Leave me. Go to her. Tell her what she needs to know.”

“You have the ring?” Xenia asked.

“Sigyn has it at the moment. I doubt I have the knowledge or strength to wield it.”

“The ring itself will give you the knowledge as you are one of them, or in the process of becoming so. As for the strength...” Xenia moved closer to Loki, kneeling at his side and held out her arm. He stared at it, the pulsing vessels beneath the surface, a desire, a craving rising within him, one he had never experienced before.

“No...” he said, turning his head and clamping his eyes shut, though the darkness, the need within him conflicted with his denial.

“If you wish to save her, your child, you must.” Xenia said, continuing to hold her arm out before him.

“I fear that once I begin-”

“My blood is Asgardian. You will not require much. It will renew your strength and ease your pain. You attempt to veil it, especially from her, but I can see it is great. You suffer much in the daylight as you are as a newborn. Those who have been in the blood much longer, they are affected, but their pain is not as profound. I offer it freely. Drink.”

Loki, looking disgusted and discomforted took hold of Xenia’s arm. He stared at it for a moment, still reticent, before following the instinct that now guided him, piercing her flesh with his not yet fully formed fangs. Xenia did not so much as flinch as he did so. As the warm blood entered his mouth, he sensed the coppery taste on his tongue and swallowed. He felt a warmth and electric like charge begin to flow through him. His thoughts became clearer, less muddled, his senses more acute. The sensation that his skin was aflame faded, though the pain was not completely eradicated, replaced with only the discomfort one would experience from a mild sunburn, and then only most noticeably on the skin that was most exposed...his hands...his face. However, though positive as these changes would otherwise be, he also felt the darkness within him welling more closely to the surface, the thoughts they engendered speaking to him more insistently.

He fought the urge to continue and withdrew from Xenia’s arm, releasing his hold on it. Xenia drew her arm back, placing her opposite hand over the wound.

“How do you feel?” she asked. Loki was silent for a moment, taking stock of the new sensation of power, of strength that was surging through him. It had reawakened something within him. He felt almost as if there was nothing that could stop him, that were he to wish to conquer the universe, it would fall to him. He recognized at once the similarity to what he had experienced when Thanos had first placed the scepter containing the Mind Stone in his hand and when he had held the Tesseract, the seductiveness of that power. It troubled him.

He was aware of his weakness for such things, that particular fault in his makeup that he had, since his return, worked to entomb deep within him. He had vowed never to again set that part of him free since his acceptance of the fact, and also his guilt, that it was that weakness that had led to Thanos’ attack on the Statesman and the loss of Asgardian lives that they could ill afford to lose in their fight to avoid extinction. Had the Tesseract remained on Asgard it would have been destroyed, giving Thanos no reason to attack and leaving him unable to realize his initial victory. He had even more reason since the return of Sigyn and the start of their life together for it to remain buried deep, which had not been difficult now that he was under the influence of the peace and calm he felt in her presence and he had finally found a life of happiness and satisfaction. He recognized the danger, that if he were to taste the blood of another again...he doubted even Sigyn’s angelic influence would pacify it.

“Strange...stronger.” he answered, not disclosing the rest of the effects he had experienced, the dark thoughts in his mind, “How long will it last?”

“Long enough. Now that’s been seen to, there is more for us to discuss.”

“I fail to see how there could be anything more.” Loki said, having resolved to accept his fate at Sigyn’s hand once Xenia related her verdict, even more so now as he knew if it were not soon ended what the outcome would likely be, what he would become.

“Oh, but there is.” Xenia told him.

*********************************

Sigyn raced across the valley from the forest towards the moat and Xenia’s cottage in the distance. As she ran, something caught her eye in her peripheral vision. She turned her head, slowing until coming to a compete stop. Many yards away stood a cloaked, hooded figure, the same she had seen previously, something held in its hand. Sigyn stood mesmerized, as if time and herself had been frozen. She could see locks of gray hair peeking out from the edges of the hood that was drawn forward, the figure's face in shadow. Sigyn turned her attention back in the direction of Xenia’s cottage and then to the figure once again...or where the figure had stood. Whoever it had been had vanished. Sigyn turned in a circle, scanning the area finding no sign of anyone. She was sure it had not been an empousae. Convincing herself she had once again been hallucinating she resumed sprinting towards Xenia’s abode.

“Sif!” Sigyn called as she bounded across the moat. Sif turned at the sound of her name said in Sigyn's voice as did Kraglin, Ophelos, and Aegeus standing nearby. Sif rushed to meet her. Sigyn, breathless from her run, practically fell into Sif’s arms as Sif caught her. Sif, expecting to see Loki accompanying her, immediately knew something was amiss that he was no where in sight.

“Where’s Loki?” 

Sigyn’s legs were no longer capable of holding her upright. As she began to collapse, Sif, already grasping her arms, lowered her to the ground to her knees.

“In the forest...the sun...he can’t...he’s...” Sigyn struggled to catch her breath and answer Sif's query before dissolving into tears.

“What happened?” Sif asked anxiously.

“Typhon...he forced him...he made him...” Sigyn choked out between sobs, “he’s one of them...It’s all my fault!” Sif looked at Sigyn with horror. Such a fate was not something she would wish upon anyone, even Loki, and not just for Sigyn’s sake, “Xenia...she's with him. He can’t cross the moat. If they come for him...” Sigyn dissolved once again into sobs.

“It’s daylight. Surely they wouldn’t...they can't...not now.” Sif attempted to reassure her.

“I don’t know...they may not know we’re gone yet but they will...they’ll come for him. Typhon wants him...he wants to be him...to take his body. His is dying. I won’t let him!” Sigyn began to rise to her feet. By this time Kraglin and the others had gathered near the two women, “I need my sword! I have to go back!”

As Sigyn rose upright, Sif standing along with her, Sigyn began to sway, falling forward, Sif catching her once again.

“You’re not going anywhere!” Sif said sternly.

“I have to!” Sigyn felt the warm wetness above her top lip and put her hand up to it before looking down at it to see blood. She looked back to Sif who stared at her in alarm, "It’s nothing...I...I have to go...” Sigyn said as she moved out of Sif’s grasp and began to step around her. Sigyn’s eyes rolled upwards as her body went limp. Sif, with her quick reflexes, caught her as she collapsed, easing her to the ground.

********************************

Loki remained in the same location under the tree where Sigyn had left him. Xenia had now absconded as well to return to her cottage and the others and he found himself alone. Though he now had the strength to stand, to move about, he had no real cause to do so. Where was there for him to go? He couldn’t join the others as he could no longer cross the moat. He sat alone, staring at a single small, white flower that grew up through the detritus of the forest floor. It reminded him of the flowers that grew in the field outside New Asgard, the ones he had plucked, one after another, removing their petals before the Battle of New Asgard, as he mourned the death of the little Asgardian child Solveigh who’s body he had pulled from the sea.

Loki reached over, brushing the flower with his fingers before taking the tiny stem between his thumb and index finger. He stared at it for a moment, hesitating, then released it. It was at that moment he heard it. The sound seemed to fill the air around him, coming from every direction, no direction, faint but perceptible...as if people were standing within the forest at various locations surrounding him, whispering, though he could not make out their words. Next came faint laughter, not that of merriment, but dark and menacing, haunting laughter, again from everywhere and nowhere. As it continued, he discerned movement in the forest. Had they returned for him even now in the daylight?

“Who’s there? Show yourself!” Loki commanded as he rose to his feet. Someone approached his location. He braced himself for a struggle. It was then he recalled the thick fog that usually signified the approach of the empousae, but perhaps they weren’t capable of such during the day or had decided to dispense with it on this occasion. He saw what looked like a human form through the trees, though he could make out no details. He was by this point reasonably sure that an empousae, even during the day, would approach in a more silent manner. He then recalled that Sigyn had said she would return, though he had hoped that she would not or would be prevented by the others from doing so, “Sigyn?” Loki called out. 

“No. Sorry to disappoint you.” Sif said as she came into view. Loki noticeably relaxed, releasing his breath before seating himself again under the tree.

“She’s not with you? How did you ever manage to convince her to stay behind?” Loki asked.

“I didn’t. She’s ill.” Sif answered as Loki looked at her with anxiety, “Xenia’s tending to her. She’s resting.”

“What are you doing here?” Loki asked.

“I promised her I would protect you.”

“Why in the realms would you do that?” Loki asked.

“Oddly enough on my way here I asked myself the same question. As a warrior of Asgard I am sworn to protect the throne and those closest to it. I have never relinquished that vow. You are still a Prince of Asgard as well as the King of its newest ally.” Sif explained.

“I’m also the one who betrayed you. That is cause enough to release you from any such vow.” Loki said. Sif made her way over to sit on the ground near Loki.

“You are also the husband of one of the few still living that I consider a friend. It would ease her mind and considering her state, not only the illness she suffers from, that is most necessary now.”

“You know.”

“I cannot believe you would be so foolish, either of you! Did you not consider-” Sif began before Loki interrupted her.

“We are not children to be admonished. Did you scold her as well?” Loki asked, perturbed.

“I did not think it wise in her condition.”

“So I shall take the medicine for both of us. I suppose that’s as it should be. I would not have her endure your lashing. You couldn’t possibly understand. I wouldn’t expect you to.” Loki told her, irritated, turning his head away from her. Sif sat silent for a few moments, Loki’s last statement hitting home.

“You're right, I don’t. I can’t understand. I wish that I could.” Sif said hanging her head, forlorn. Loki looked over at her hearing the melancholy in her voice.

“Forgive me. I should not have opened old wounds.” Loki replied.

“What wound would that be?” Sif asked defensively.

“You know the wound of which I speak. You wear it like a badge.” Loki told her.

“Is it really that obvious?” Sif asked.

“As the mortals of Midgard say, there are other fish in the sea.”

“Were someone to have told you the same after Sigyn was taken from you, what would you have said to them?” Sif replied.

“Nothing. I would have cut out their tongue and then beat them with it. But that's a horse of a different color. She was taken from me against her will. My brother chose another, though I admit I myself never understood it. It had always been evident to me you were clearly the one most suited to him. Perhaps it’s for the best. The two of you together, nothing would be safe from destruction.” Loki said as Sif looked down at the forest floor with a wan smile.

“Perhaps it is time I put it behind me and look to the future.” Sif conceded. 

“The future...yes.” Loki said. Both sat silent and thoughtful for a moment until Loki continued, “There is no future for me. My journey ends here. She will need someone, especially now. I have no place making such a request of you after all I’ve done.”

“I will remain with her as long as she needs and wishes me to be.” Sif told him.

“I am in your debt.” Loki replied. Another silence fell between the two. This time it was Sif who finally broke it.

“It is I who have a debt to pay. Sigyn and I often talked on our excursions, recalling our time together as children. So much I had forgotten. It was only recently that I realized how unkind we had been to you, myself perhaps most of all.”

“Children can be cruel. I was different, though I had no idea how different at the time.” 

“That is no excuse. I have always prided myself on doing the right thing, no matter the cost to myself, but I did not do so when it came to you. You were in no way deserving of the pain I caused you.”

“I did once set you on fire...” Loki reminded her.

“Perhaps you did deserve that particular beating.” Sif replied, Loki smirking under the hood of the cloak at her response, “Maybe it is due to your tricks that I learned to always be vigilant. You always did keep me on my toes. It has saved my life many times over.”

“I'm happy to have been of service. It’s a shame Thor did not benefit in the same way. He still falls for them every time.”

“Somehow I am not surprised.” Sif said, unable to hold back an amused grin.

Loki again heard the sound of someone approaching through the forest, Sif's ears picking it up as well. Both looked in the direction of the sound to see Xenia, a bag in her hand.

“Sigyn?” Loki asked her.

“She is well. She sleeps. She should be capable of continuing the journey by morning. Night will be upon us in but a few hours. Seeing as you must remain here and they will no doubt come for you, I will give you what protection I can.” 

Xenia reached into the bag and pulled out a large glass bottle full of what looked to be a fine, crystalline substance. She began to walk around the tree making a wide circle as she poured the substance from the bottle onto the ground. Having reached the point where she started, she produced another smaller bottle of a different powdery substance and sprinkled it on top of the first, again walking the circle. She handed Sif what looked like a stone and a piece of metal. 

“When night falls or if one should make their presence known before then, strike a spark and set it alight. They cannot enter the circle and you must not leave it.” Xenia instructed Sif.

Xenia moved the bag back onto her shoulder and turned heading in the direction from which she came.

“Can you pass a message on to her for me?” Loki asked. Xenia turned back to face Loki.

“I believe you are more than capable of telling her yourself. You have that ability.”

“I’m afraid not from this distance.” Loki responded.

“I believe you may find your ability to now be extended.” Xenia told him.

******************************

Sigyn, a very young girl, only on the cusp of four, sat on the marble floor of a large room in the palace of Asgard. She wore a sky blue dress embellished with a print of gold flowers, her golden hair plaited on the sides and pulled into one long plait in the back, the rest of her wavy hair loose. A sheet of paper lay before her as she held a sort of crayon in her hand, drawing and humming as she did so. Her mother, her wavy white hair arranged in two long plaits twisted together down her back and wearing a long Asgardian gown stood by a trunk, others nearby. Opening the trunk, she peered down inside. The door across the room opened, Frigga stepping inside.

“Did everything arrive?” Frigga asked. Lailah, Sigyn’s mother, looked up from the trunk and smiled.

“Frigga...come in. Yes, I believe so.” Lailah said as Frigga entered. Frigga approached Sigyn with a smile, “Sigyn, this is Frigga. She is Queen of Asgard.” Sigyn put the crayon down and turned her head, looking up at Frigga.

“Hello. You’re a queen? My grandmother is a queen too.” Sigyn told her.

“Is she? I suppose that would make you a princess, wouldn’t it? Would you like to come with me? I have someone I’d like you to meet.” Frigga said.

“Alright.” Sigyn replied as she stood up. Frigga held out her hand, Sigyn taking it.

Frigga led Sigyn down a wide corridor of the palace and through a set of embellished golden doors, Einherjar standing sentinel on either side, and then down another corridor until they reached another embellished door. Frigga opened it, revealing a dark haired boy the same age as Sigyn sitting with his back against the wall facing the door, turning the pages of a picture book and looking glum. Loki raised his head from the book as Frigga and Sigyn stepped inside, closing the book and setting it beside him as he stood up.

“I have brought a new friend for you.” Frigga said. Loki crossed the room to Frigga and Sigyn.

“Hello. I’m Loki.” Loki extended his hand as he had obviously been trained to do as a Prince of Asgard upon meeting someone new even at such a young age. Sigyn stared at his hand for a moment and then extended her own and took it.

“I’m Sigyn.”

Loki and Sigyn stood there, their hands remaining clasped as Frigga looked on smiling as she noticed a subtle change in Loki. His body appeared to relax as his expression, which had been glum and downcast, began to transform into a smile which Sigyn met with one of her own.

“Sigyn has just moved into the palace. Her father serves your father. I thought you might like to get to know each other.” Frigga said.

“Would you like to play?” Loki asked.

“Yes.” Sigyn asked.

Loki and Sigyn’s released each other's hand only for Loki to reach over and take hold of her other hand, leading her away from Frigga to a large chest.

“I have many toys...I'll show you...” Loki said 

Frigga watched as Loki opened the chest of toys with his free hand, the children’s hands still clasped as they peered inside. Smiling, Frigga quietly backed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

****************************

Sigyn slowly opened her eyes, the dream, a replay of that memory from long ago fading just as the daylight streaming through the window of the cottage’s bedroom was doing the same. A familiar figure sat in a chair against the wall.

“Loki? How...?” Sigyn asked in disbelief before noticing that Loki eyes had returned to their normal appearance, his skin no longer pale. Loki rose, approaching the bed as Sigyn sat up.

“I knew Xenia would be able to-” Sigyn began to say as she reached out to take Loki’s hand. As she attempted to do so her hand passed through his.

“I’m not here in body. I cannot remain long. I needed to see you. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine now. I’m sure I could-”

“No. Remain where you are. It pleases me to know you’re safe and well.” Loki said to her.

“I was just dreaming about you...about us, the day we met.” Sigyn told him.

“I remember it well. You wore a blue dress with gold flowers. The moment I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Then I took your hand and I knew that beauty was not limited only to that which I could see. I must go now but know that I am always with you. I love you.”

“I love you, too” Sigyn replied, tears springing to her eyes as his image faded.

Leaving the bed, Sigyn walked to the window and looked out over the valley towards the forest in the distance as the daylight continued to fade.

******************************

Sif observed Loki as he sat against the trunk of the tree, silent and still, his eyes closed as if asleep though she knew otherwise. She turned her gaze above as the light continued to fade, the sky streaked with hues of oranges and purples. Striking the metal against the stone, she sent sparks flying into the circle that Xenia had created around them. It ignited, the flames racing around it until they were both completely surrounded by a ring of fire.


	15. Chapter 15

“Elpida...Elpida...come to me...”

Elpida, had just lifted Zosime from the basket as the baby began to fuss in the early grip of hunger pangs when she heard his voice. When last it had reached her ears it was not yet visibly apparent that she carried his child, a child destined never to draw breath. Though all who lived in the katafygio were inured to sorrow and grief as those things came upon so many so often his loss had been difficult for her to endure. The loss of the child only months later had been almost too much to bear.

It was only when Ophelos had arrived seeking one capable of providing the life giving sustenance his child’s mother could not now provide that any of it began to make any sense to her. Had her child survived she would not have risked his life. Had her husband still been among the living, she would not have risked her own and the chance that other children, living children, could someday follow the one who had been lost. It was as if the stars had aligned for Zosime’s survival, though the process of their alignment had been painful for Elpida.

Elpida rose from the chaise, Zosime in her arms and as if mesmerized attempted to track from whence the voice came. It almost seemed to be in her head, and yet it wasn’t solely emanating from there alone. As if instinct guided her, she walked to the door of the cottage and opened it, stepping outside and looked across towards the moat as darkness settled over the valley. There he stood...even in the darkness she recognized the man on the other side of the moat that beckoned her.

****************************

Sigyn, wore the white unadorned chiton Xenia had given to her to replace the gown she had been wearing upon her escape from the lair of the empousae. She had moved the same chair in which Loki, or rather his image had appeared to sit over to the window, continuing to gaze at the forest in the distance, her heart aching, experiencing the emotional equivalent of a limb having been hacked off. She thought she could make out a barely perceptible orange glow of firelight near the treetops. Every fiber of her being urged her to go to him but he had commanded her to remain within the safety of the moat. Yet how much time did they have left to be together? As each second ticked by, it could be one more moment she could have spent with him that she did not that she would later regret.

“You’ve awakened. I must speak with you.” Xenia, standing in the doorway of the bedroom said. Sigyn turned from the window and noticed Xenia holding a small ceramic oil lamp in her hand. Xenia left the doorway, walking to the bed and sat it down on the nightstand, seating herself on the edge of the bed facing Sigyn, “He will be safe this night if he remains within the circle. Within it they cannot reach or harm him.”

“Please tell me that’s not all you can do for him.” Sigyn said pleadingly.

“I myself can do no more, however, you can. After he has taken you as far as he is able, you can grant him that which he has requested of you.” Xenia said to her.

“I promised him, but I don’t know if I can...there has to be some other way.”

“The darkness he had once put to rest rises within him again, accentuated by the power of the blood. If you do not, I fear what he will become. He is powerful, more so than he realizes, which is why Typhon wants him. Typhon lacks the knowledge or abilities Loki possesses. Typhon underestimates him. Once the conversion is complete, once that power, those abilities are enhanced by the blood, and blood as ancient as Typhon’s, Loki will realize he has the advantage. I fear that it is not Loki that Typhon will take. It will be Loki who will end Typhon. He will take his throne and once he does so, his ambition will not allow him to limit himself to Tartarus and sending a handful of acolytes out into the universe. He will discover a means escape Tartarus even if it takes centuries.” Xenia warned.

“You’re asking me to murder my husband, the man I’ve loved more than anything since I was a child.”

“It is not murder, it is mercy, a release from his pain, from what deep down he knows he will become. You will be saving the lives of countless others far in the future as well.” Sigyn’s head hung low as the tears flowed freely. She turned to look back out of the window towards the forest.

“If he is to die, I must go to him...”

“No. You must remain here. If you were to fall to them you would deny him the two things he desires most, a noble and peaceful death and a well born child.”

“So it wasn’t a dream. I wish now that it had been.” Sigyn said sadly.

“You will be with him again in Valhalla. You know this.”

“Loki was dead once before as was I. We were both returned to life. It’s a long story, the details aren’t important. He remembers little of it, almost nothing. I remember little more. A year ago I was reborn into a mortal body. I once feared he was the one that would be forced to endure millennia mourning but it will be I that will face that misery. After all we’ve both been through, forced apart for centuries to finally find each other again only to be parted so soon...what was the point of any of it?” Sigyn asked woefully.

“Such things are not for us to understand.” Xenia answered.

“Loriel has won. The very thing I did to prevent it placed that victory into her hands and she didn’t have to lift a finger.” Sigyn said. Peering out of the window, she caught movement from the corner of her right eye and turned her head just as she heard the sound of Zosime’s cry. Through the darkness she could just make out the form of Elpida making her way towards the moat and a figure who stood beyond it, “Elpida! We have to stop her!” Sigyn cried hurriedly rushing from the window and grabbing her sword that rested against the wall near the bed.

*****************************

Ophelos had just gotten the fire going around which he, Kraglin, and Aegeus planned to spend another night. Kraglin sat across the fire from Ophelos. Aegeus appeared out of the darkness, firewood in his arms. As he went to set it down with the rest he had previously procured to last through the night he heard Zosime’s cry. Looking out into the darkness he caught sight of what Sigyn had just viewed from the window, Elpida, Zosime in her arms, nearing the moat. Ophelos heard it as well, turning his head.

“Ophelos!” Aegeus called out in alarm to his stepfather. Ophelos rose to his feet and began bounding towards Elpida and the moat, Aegeus not far behind him, Kraglin rising to his feet and following Aegeus.

“Elpida!” Ophelos called out. She did not appear to hear him, her focus on the figure she saw before her that called to her in a voice only she seemed able to hear.

“Elpida...it has been so long.” The voice she had thought only survived in her memory said. She reached the moat, putting her foot out onto it, beginning to cross it as Zosime continued to wail.

Sigyn and Xenia raced out through the door of the cottage to see Ophelos and Aegeus heading in the same direction farther ahead of them.

As Elpida crossed the moat amid the cries of Zosime, the figure of the man she knew as her husband reached his arms out towards her. As she reached them she felt two strong arms grab her from behind and turn her back towards the moat. The figure took hold of Ophelos as he attempted to rescue his child and Elpida from the clutches of the empousae who had enthralled her. Before Ophelos could resist, he felt fangs go deep into his throat. Elpida, still entranced, turned back towards the figure who held Ophelos in his grasp. Aegeus reached the moat too late to aid his stepfather who now went limp in the grasp of the empousae before finally being released, falling lifeless to the ground at the empousae’s feet. The empousae in the guise of Elpida’s husband held out his hand to her. She placed hers within it, he leading her and Zosime away.

*******************************

Loki appeared as if he were meditating, his eyes closed. Sif, spying a small pebble among the debris of the forest floor, snatched it up and with the precision of her aim sent it hurtling towards him, striking him almost dead center of his forehead.

“Ow. What was that for?” he asked, opening his eyes and rubbing his forehead for a moment, glaring at her. She instantly regretted disturbing him. The sight of his vampiric eyes was still jarring and made her uneasy. She felt as though if she looked into them he would gain control of her soul.

“I thought it time for you to return from your wanderings,” Sif said, “Night has fallen. They will likely make an appearance soon.”

“I returned some time ago.” Loki informed her, “My visit was brief, but a few minutes.”

“She’s likely used to that by now.” Sif teased. Loki, locating the pebble, picked it up and hurled it back at Sif in response to her joke, “So what were you doing?” she asked.

“Listening. The voices.” Loki responded. Sif looked at Loki with trepidation.

“Voices? What do they say? Is it them?” Sif asked.

“I can’t discern. I only know I’ve been hearing them since we arrived here.”

“They are the voices of those who exist in the darkness that never took a living form, their thoughts reaching out to you, welcoming you.” Typhon answered Sif’s question from outside the circle where he now stood, other empousae appearing out of the fog that crept up behind him. They stood silent sentinels, “They fade once the conversion is complete. After that they are only heard when it is wished to commune with them.”

“I have no desire to commune with such creatures.” Loki answered, standing as Sif rose to her feet along with him, unsheathing her sword.

“You are a clever one. I believed I had insured you would lack the strength to pull off such a scheme, though it appears you had help. My poor, dear Sotiria. I never imagined her capable of such a betrayal, after all I had done for her.”

“I’m known to be a trickster but I’m afraid this time I can’t take the credit.” Loki admitted, “As for she who assisted us, I imagine she wished no longer to be a slave.”

“She was no slave, no more than those you once pledged would benefit from your exalted position in exchange for your pleasure. You enjoyed quite a variety of such experiences. Perhaps your bride would be interested to know just how varied.” Typhon said, sneering.

“She knows of my past. I’ve shared all with her.”

“That must have been quite a salacious conversation.” Typhon responded. “Perhaps your friend would like to hear of your...adventures.”

“Such things do not interest me. They are the least of his shame.” Sif responded. Loki looked over at her incredulously, “Well, it’s true.”

“So I have gathered. It is as if you were always destined for this place, to become what you are.”

“I am no stranger to darkness. I once allowed it to consume me. I found it to be an empty existence. I have no wish to return to it.” Loki responded.

“So you say, but your thoughts betray you. You sense the power rising, surging within you...you think of all that you could do with it, the universe falling to its knees before you, if only I did not stand in your way.” Typhon said. Sif chuckled, amused.

“He has had such thoughts since first he could walk on two feet.” Sif said to Typhon.

“You are really not helping.” Loki said to Sif in annoyance, turning his head to glare at her.

“Do you not think I have had such aspirations myself? Do you honestly believe I lack the ability to do that which you have only dreamed of? There was not a realm in the universe that did not fear me, that did not fall to their knees before me when I commanded them to do so, who did not tremble when my armies fell upon them. Had I not been betrayed twice over, and by my own brother--”

The sound of someone making their way through the woods in the darkness and the cry of a baby reached the party inside and outside of the circle, interrupting Typhon’s speech. Everyone turned their heads to see Elpida, Zosime cradled in one arm, and another empousae walking hand in hand, the firelight from the circle bathing them in a flickering orange glow.

“Ah! My guest has arrived.” Typhon said, clapping his hands together.

The empousae clasping Elpida’s hand led her to Typhon, removing his hand from hers before joining the other empousae standing behind them. Elpida stood as in a trance at Typhon’s side, gazing blankly at the two within the circle. Loki and Sif, horrified, stared back at her. Loki approached the border of the circle, Sif pulling him back. Elpida’s eyes met Loki’s. He looked into them as she looked back into his.

“It seems you have developed a soft spot for children, especially those as small, weak and helpless as once you were. Though there is but little, their blood is the sweetest. It is why I demand such sacrifice if they are to be spared. Are you willing to make that sacrifice?” Typhon asked Loki. Loki looked at Zosime in Elpida’s arms, hearing her cries. Elpida took a few slow steps forward towards the edge of the circle, now standing in front of Typhon facing Sif and Loki, “Aegeus is proof that I am a man of my word. Your life for the babe’s. It is a simple equation.”

“Sif!” Elpida unexpectedly called out yet in another’s voice, one both Loki and Sif recognized.

Elpida quickly extended her arms, Zosime held in them as Sif hurriedly stepped to the edge of the circle, taking the baby from her. Before Typhon could process or react to what what was happening, Elpida turned, the illusion fading revealing Sigyn in her place who pulled her sword from the sheath at her waist, thrusting it into the chest of Typhon in the location of his heart.

Typhon grasped at the sword, his face expressing his shock and pain, his mouth gaping open, his eyes bulging. A series of whistles sounded from behind the empousae that stood to the rear of Typhon as they were only just realizing what they were witnessing. Kraglin now stood behind the empousae. His arrow made quick work of the creatures, piercing each through their hearts just as one spear and then another rocketed from the darkness of the forest, taking out two more. Aegeus bounded from his hiding place, pulling the spear from one empousae’s chest and stabbing it again directly through the heart as it emitted a shrill shriek.

Typhon, continuing to clutch at the sword, fell to the ground writhing. Loki left the circle leaving Sif behind holding Zosime and fell upon him, straddling him, baring his almost fully formed fangs. Loki knew now that to drink the blood of Typhon, to drain him dry, would be to take in all the power and knowledge his ancient form contained. He would take his place, his throne. He would have the power he had always craved, not from a relic outside himself but contained within him. Typhon’s dying eyes stared up at Loki’s menacing face in terror. With one hand Loki roughly turned Typhon’s head to the side, exposing his throat.

“Loki...no! You don’t want that. I know you don’t.” Sigyn’s voice said as she stood beside Typhon, as Loki straddled him.

Loki gazed down at Typhon’s throat, a struggle raging within him, perhaps the greatest of his life. He squeezed his eyes closed, battling the voices he heard surrounding him that now grew louder, the dark thoughts in his head now more insistent than ever before. Releasing Typhon from his grasp he slowly rose to stand over him. Typhon’s stared in fear up at Loki as he lay dying. Loki reached out and grasped the hilt of the sword impaled in Typhon’s chest and thrust it down the rest of the way through Typhon’s heart and body into the dirt below. Typhon’s body writhed once more, his back arching as he stiffened before becoming limp and lifeless. Loki looked down at Typhon’s body for a moment before pulling Sigyn’s sword from his chest. Raising it he brought it down in one swift stroke, removing Typhon’s head. Loki looked over at Sigyn.

“I’m impressed. You may want to work on the eyes though. I knew the moment I looked into them.” Loki told Sigyn.

“That was intentional.” Sigyn responded.

The sound of Zosime’s cries emenated from Sif’s arms as she held the baby, appearing uncomfortable and helpless as the baby expressed her hunger.

“Would someone care to relieve me of this...?” Sif almost pleaded. Aegeus stepped forward and to Sif who passed his sister into his arms.

“Ophelos is dead. As did her mother, he also gave his life for her.” Sigyn told Loki.

“I regret his loss. There is no more noble a death.” Loki responded.

“Elpida has agreed to take her and Aegeus. He is not quite yet a man. They’ll come home with us...” Sigyn stopped after she had uttered the word ‘us’ hanging her head. Suddenly she seemed to lose all strength in her legs, beginning to sink towards the ground. Loki quickly dropped the sword that was remained in his hand and caught her as she fell.

“Her ruse used much energy she could ill afford to expend.” Xenia said, appearing from near a tree where Sigyn and Kraglin had made their entrance disguised as Elpida and the empousae. She pulled a corked bottle from the bag on her shoulder and handed it to Loki. He held it to Sigyn’s lips, she barely having the energy to drink but managing to do so, “I doubt we shall be troubled any more tonight but it would be wise to remain within the circle until morning. You must leave at first light. She must return soon if she’s to survive.”

“I don’t want to leave you. May I spend the night?” Sigyn asked. Loki wasn’t sure from her question whether she was lucid or had again regressed to her childhood with him.

“Of course.” Loki replied, lifting her and carrying her in his arms over the ring of fire that still burned into the circle and to the tree where he had previously rested. He sat against it once more, Sigyn cradled in his arms.

“Do you wish me to stay?” Sif asked. Loki shook his head.

“We will spend our last hours alone.” Loki answered.

Sif walked over to Sigyn’s sword and retrieved it, carrying it over to Loki and laying it on the ground beside him before exiting the circle. Kraglin, Aegeus, Sif, and Xenia disappeared into the trees, making their way back to Xenia’s cottage. Loki sat against the tree, his legs stretched in front of him as Sigyn rested in his arms, her head against his shoulder, as the light from the fiery circle played over both of them.

*******************************

Sigyn and Loki, children but much older than when they had first met, walked down a lengthy corridor of the palace on Asgard. Columns decorated in gold rose on either side as they made their way towards two tall doors.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Sigyn said to Loki, “Fandral is still cross with you after your last trick.”

“He’s more cross with himself for being daft enough to fall for it...again.” Loki responded, “He should acquire a sense of humor. He would pass through life far easier.”

The doors at the end of the corridor opened, four Einherjar passing through them, Loki and Sigyn taking little notice at first. The four approached the children, two moving to stand behind them, the other two in front, blocking their path forward and their avenue of retreat. The children looked up at the two in front with a mix of anxiety and curiosity. Sigyn could sense that something was seriously amiss as the two tall, armored guards stared down at her. She reached over, taking hold of Loki’s hand.

“Sigyn Vegeirsdottir, you will come with us.” one of the Einherjar said looking down at her.

“Why? What did I do?” Sigyn asked as Loki put an arm protectively around her.

“What is this?” Loki asked commandingly, sounding older than his apparent years. The Einherjar that had spoken reached down to take hold of Sigyn’s arm as Loki wrapped his other around her as well and pulled her back, both children almost backing into the two Einherjar behind them, “You know who I am! I am Loki, son of Odin! She’s been with me! She’s done nothing! Are you mad?!”

“By the command of Odin, King of Asgard, you must come with us now.” The Einherjar said, he and the other Einherjar each taking hold of one of each of her arms as she wrapped hers around Loki as he held her tightly to him. They struggled to peel her from Loki’s protective embrace.

“Take your hands off her! You will not take her! Take us to my father! I will speak with him now!” Loki exclaimed.

“I didn’t do anything!” Sigyn cried tearfully, frightened and confused. The two Einherjar behind Loki grabbed him, struggling to remove his arms from about Sigyn as the two Einherjar in front peeled hers from around Loki.

“No! Please! Loki!!” Sigyn screamed.

Both sets of guards finally succeeded in wresting her from Loki’s arms, the two behind the children pulling him back as the two in front, each holding one of Sigyn’s arms, led her away as she struggled between them, terrified, looking over her shoulder at Loki as he waged his own battle. Loki struggled against the Einherjar that held him with every bit of his strength but was no match for the full grown, highly trained Einherjar. He kicked and writhed, attempting to release himself from their grasp.

“Sigyn!! Unhand me you witless oafs!! Let me go!! I will tear you apart! You will all burn! Sigyn!!” Loki called desperately as he watched the Einherjar leading her closer to the door.

“Let me go!! Loki!” Sigyn called back to him as they reached the doors, each Einherjar with their free hands opening one and practically dragging Sigyn through them as she continued to struggle. Loki watched as the doors closed, he also continuing to fight the Einherjar that held him as they pulled him in the opposite direction. Somehow wriggling himself free Loki raced towards the doors, the Einherjar catching up to him and again pulling him back, screaming and squirming in their grip down the corridor away from the doors.

******************************

The lifeless bodies of Typhon, his head lying nearby, and the other empousae lay scattered about outside the circle, the circle now but a black scorch on the forest floor. Loki had just begun to doze, his mind in a dream replaying his and Sigyn’s last moments together on Asgard as the morning sun peaked over the horizon. His sleep patterns were adjusting to that of an empousae.

Loki’s eyes flew open as the last memories of Sigyn crying out to him echoed in his head. He had sat with her through the remaining hours of Tartarus’ long night as she slept peacefully in his arms. He felt the craving rising in him once again. It had been long since Xenia had offered him her blood and he was in need of more as he felt his strength waning, the early morning sunlight beginning to cause him discomfort. He knew he would not take it even if offered. She who now stirred in his arms, hers was the last he would taste.

Sigyn’s eyes slowly opened. She appeared pale and wan. Xenia’s treatments were no longer able to fully restore her. Loki was aware that time was running out.

“We must go to meet the others. You return home this day.” Loki told her. Sigyn clung to him.

“I can’t leave you. I’ll die here with you. I won’t be alone again without you. I’ve decided.”

“You must go. You must do this for me. Do you remember what I told you? We will be together again. When that day comes, nothing and no one will ever again part us.”

“I don’t care! It’s not the same as this. It’s so long until then. I’ll go mad.” Sigyn sobbed in despair.

“You will have far too many other matters of importance to be concerned with to allow yourself to descend to madness. One in particular.” Loki attempted to assure her as he stood with her, placing her on her feet and taking her hand.

************************

Loki and Sigyn’s progress to the moat surrounding Xenia’s cottage was slow due to Sigyn’s weaker state, Loki’s discomfort in the sunlight despite the cloak and his waning strength along with their desire to stretch the last of their time together as long as they possibly could. Finally they came within sight of the moat. Sif, Kraglin, Aegeus, Elpida holding Zosime in her arms, and Xenia were walking towards it to meet them, having been watching for them, seeing them approach.

“You have the ring?” Loki asked Sigyn. She nodded silently, reluctantly holding out her hand and producing it. Loki took it and slipped it onto his finger. The others crossed the moat as they reached it. Sigyn leaned against Loki who stood with the hood of the cloak drawn down over his face in the sunlight as Xenia’s words proved true and he by the knowledge it provided him opened a portal before them. He led Sigyn through, the others following.

They exited the portal onto the shore of what looked to be a sea, but the water within it was as that in the moat surrounding Xenia’s, appearing liquid, moving as liquid, but imbued with a rainbow of colors. Off the shore in the distance they could see a small island, a Grecian style temple upon it. It was not in ruins yet had the look of a place that had long remained unvisited. Flora grew up around it, vines snaking around the columns that surrounded it.

“I will bring her and join you soon. I will show you where within the temple the portal lies.” Xenia told Sif, Kraglin, Aegeus, and Elpida.

“Are you not coming with us?” Sif asked.

“My life is here. I'm needed.” Xenia answered.

“We will always be in your debt.” Sif told her. She extended her hand, Xenia taking it. Sif released her hand and then stood before Loki, Sigyn standing beside him, their arms around each other.

“I guess this is goodbye.” Sif said. Sigyn could hear uncharacteristic emotion breaking through Sif’s voice.

“For a time.” Loki told her, “You will do as you said you would do?” he asked.

“Of course.” Sif said, extending her hand as she had to Xenia. Loki took it, then unexpectedly stepping for a moment away from Sigyn pulled Sif to him in an embrace. This time Sif did not push him away. Neither knowing what else to say, ending the embrace they moved away from each other. Sif led the others out onto the water, walking on it as they had the moat. Xenia stood back as Loki watched them go for a few moments, before turning to Sigyn.

“You may need this someday.” Loki said, producing the blue orb, the light pulsing within it. Sigyn took it from him, the orb vanishing once again from her hand, “The time has come.” he told her.

“I can’t...” she said, unable to hold back her tears.

“You must. I would have it no other way. Please, my love, release me from this torment. Set me free.” Loki begged. 

Sigyn flew to him, wrapping her arms around him.

“I love you more than anything.” she sobbed.

“As I love you, my loyal Sigyn.” he said. 

Loki gave her no chance to again hesitate. Sigyn felt the familiar sensation of fangs breaking through the skin of her neck near her shoulder, but there was more gentleness to it than any of the others. She experienced the familiar sensations as before, though this time even more strongly knowing who it was that now imbibed the life blood from her veins. The sensation ended as Loki withdrew. 

Sigyn pushed the hood of the cloak back, removing it and saw the familiar effect in his eyes. Placing her arms around him once again she felt his body tense and eased him to the ground, placing her palm to his chest. Loki did not writhe nor did he appear to be experiencing any pain, just as Sotiria had not. He silently gazed into her eyes.

“Sweet dreams...” she said quietly as his eyes closed and he lay silent and still on the shore.

Sigyn kneeled at his side in silence as if frozen in the shock of the reality before her then collapsed in heart wrenching sobs, sprawling herself over his body. Xenia looked on for a few moments before she approached her.

“You have fulfilled your promise and your vows to him. You have released him from a fate far worse than death.”

“I can’t just leave him here.” Sigyn cried.

“I will care for him.” Xenia said. She assisted Sigyn to rise and with an arm around her, led her away. Sigyn looked over her shoulder at Loki’s still form on the shore as Xenia escorted her over the sea.

****************************

The party materialized from a glistening curtain of rainbow light into the darkness of what appeared to be a cavern. After all were through, the curtain of light disappeared as if it had never been there. Daylight could be seen in the distance at what seemed to be the mouth of the cave. Kraglin, Elpida with Zosime, Aegeus and Sif began to make the trek towards the light. Sigyn, her eyes red and puffy, tears still streaming, stood motionless. Sif noticing her absence turned to see her standing there. Walking back to her, Sif put an arm around her, moving her forward to join the rest.

Reaching the exit of the cavern, Sif and the others looked in awe over the land that stretched below them. The cave seemed to open up from the side of hill, far above the land below. Outside the cave, on a flatter area of the hillside, they saw the scattered ruins of what looked to be an ancient Grecian temple. Far below lay a modern Grecian city, though it’s historical buildings that had survived since ancient times could be seen among the more modern trappings.

Sensing the energy behind them and the reflection of the sparking golden light on the cave walls, they all turned to see Dr. Strange step out of an open portal. Sif looked surprised to see the God of Thunder emerge as well from behind Strange. Thor looked to Sif and Sigyn taking note of their sorrowful expressions.

“Loki?” Thor asked, though he already surmised the answer to his query. Sif shook her head. Sigyn hearing his brother’s name from Thor's lips and seeing the pain in Thor’s expression upon realizing that Loki was not with them, burst again into sobs and ran to him, throwing her arms around him and pressing her head against his chest.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! It’s all my fault!” she cried as Thor put his arms around her.

****************************

Sigyn had spent only a couple of days in the palace of Heven before she had decided to hand temporary powers over to her first minister and return to the place where for so many years she had felt so alone and had yet been safe from Loriel and the angels under her control that sought her life. It was all she wished for now, to be isolated and alone. 

Her physical health had rapidly returned upon her arrival in the cave in Greece on Earth and during her short return to Heven. She had asked Sif not to divulge her other condition to anyone for the time being. After what she had been through, not knowing what effect the treatment that Xenia had given her might have had, she was reticent to tell anyone that didn’t already know. She had told her secret to Thor alone.

“You must eat something.” Sif told Sigyn as they sat at the table in the kitchen of Sigyn’s house on the island. Sigyn stared down at the food on her plate she had left untouched.

“As Loki would tell me so often, I’m a Queen, I can do...or not do...whatever I please.” Sigyn said quietly before rising from the table and walking through the front room and disappearing down the hallway that led to her bedroom. Sif heard the door of Sigyn's room close as she remained seated at the table, frustrated and troubled.

****************************

Night fell on the island as Sigyn lay on her side staring at the wall, She had started a record playing but had the music been food, it would have had no flavor to her. She felt as if she had also died on the shore and what had returned was but a shell. The silence between songs was ended as the needle of the record player moved to the next. It had once been one she had often listened to during her many lonely nights on the island, long before any of the events of the last year. She had spent most nights during her life there dreaming a little dream, as she that sang the song was asking an unknown lover to do. The object of those dreams was now gone from her for the remainder of her life, which for one with Asgardian and Angelic blood could easily stretch on for another four millennia, a mere year after they had found each other again after centuries of separation. 

As the singer reached the lyrics that mentioned "sweet dreams" and sunbeams finding her lover, Sigyn could take no more. She rose from the bed and to the record player. Grasping the arm that held the needle, she quickly pulled it from the record as she switched off the stereo, wrenching the record from the turntable. Swiftly she moved to the window she had opened, the salty breeze gently blowing her hair back from her shoulders, and flung the record out of it. Returning to the bed, she threw herself upon it, staring at the wall in the darkness, only the sound of the ocean filling the room.

*****************************

Xenia entered the bedroom of the cottage. Rain fell heavily outside, pattering across the tiled roof. She looked to the form lying on the bed, noticing him stir. It had been days since she had placed him there. He had lain as still and motionless as a corpse, which was what he was thought by those closest to him to now be. As his eyes slowly opened, she moved to the bed as Loki, returned now to his normal state, the vampiric attributes gone, stared at the ceiling, attempting to make sense of where he found himself and how he had gotten there, his memory fuzzy and discombobulated.

“You’ve awakened. Good. Now our work can begin.”


	16. Chapter 16

Loki began to sit up before thinking better of it as the room spun in his vision. He closed his eyes, returning to his former position. He felt as he had in the past when he had celebrated revels a bit too zealously and had paid the price the next morning. 

Xenia poured water from a pitcher sitting on the table near the bed into a mug and picked it up in one hand, moving a chair to the bedside with the other and sat down. Slipping an arm under Loki’s shoulders she eased him upright enough to drink, placing the mug in his hands. They shook as Loki attempted to raise the mug to his lips, Xenia reaching out and steadying them. He downed the cool contents in one long swallow. Xenia took the mug and refilled it, handing it back to him. He raised it back to his lips, still shaky, but less so.

“It will take another day, perhaps two before you are fully recovered. For a short time I feared it had been too late.”

“Is she gone from this place?” Loki asked, his voice hoarse.

“Yes, I saw her and the others safely through.”

“I can only imagine how she suffers.” Loki said mournfully, looking forlornly down into the mug in his hands.

“I had no way to be certain. She had perhaps hours. It has now been five days. She is strong, far stronger than she believes.” Xenia assured him.

“I don’t question her strength. I regret that she is forced once again to call upon it. She has endured more than her share of grief.” said Loki.

“Some things can not be avoided. If all goes as planned, you will return to her having righted a great wrong.” 

“What if I wish to return to her now? Would you stop me?” Loki asked.

“Unlike the people of Tartarus, you are not a prisoner here. What I have asked of you, you must do of your own free will.” Xenia said as she reached into a small bag tied around her waist and produced Typhon’s ring. She sat it on the table near the bed, “You must be famished.” She said, rising and exiting the room. Loki looked over at the ring on the table.

******************************

Sigyn had made her way before dawn to the far side of the island and stood at the edge of the cliff where she had watched her father meet his end, the same cliffs Gymir and the other frost giants had climbed to initiate their surprise attack a year before. 

As she walked in the darkness, her foot fell upon something hard and metallic in the grass. She looked down, bending over and picking up the corkscrew Loki had used to open the wine he had found in the cabinet that her father had stowed there and shared with her the night before the attack, the night she had first given herself to him the only way she, up to that point, had not, in the way she had given herself to no other before him. It was weathered and rusted in spots from a year exposed to the elements, no longer useful for its intended purpose.

She looked out over the inky black of the ocean listening to the sound of the waves before putting the earbuds she carried into her ears. Still carrying the corkscrew she stepped near the edge of the cliff and lowered herself to sit in the grass. Holding the corkscrew in one hand, she continued to look out over the water stretching out before her as music began to play from the playlist Quill had put together for her from her collection a year prior. 

She felt a strange sense of something almost supernatural as the lyrics of the song entered her ears referring to midnight on the water and the ocean's daughter, but even more so as the chorus began. She also could not "get it out of her head." All the 'what ifs' and second guessing herself though she knew it would do no good and would change nothing. More than anything, however, what she could not shake was the memory of her last minutes with Loki and his death. She knew no matter what was to transpire in the coming centuries of her life that moment would always and forever haunt her. 

**************************

Dawn had come to Sigyn’s island. Sif had risen with the new day’s first light. She dressed and exited the bedroom that had once been that of Sigyn’s father's and approached the door of Sigyn’s room. Quietly she opened it to look in on the woman she had pledged and felt a responsibility to care for. To Sif's dismay her eyes fell upon Sigyn’s empty bed. She was sure that had Sigyn left her room at any point she would have been awakened by it, having programmed herself to be a light sleeper and having left her bedroom door open for that very reason. 

She knew Sigyn’s psychological condition at the moment was precarious and did not seem to be improving as her physical health had so rapidly. Sif would allow Sigyn to go no where on the island unaccompanied. She was even slightly nervous about allowing her to use the bathroom by herself. 

Sigyn thought it reminiscent of Loki’s hovering over her the year prior when he had been charged by his mother with protecting her, though she had not minded it in the least at that time. Though she hadn’t remembered her past on Asgard or his part in it at the time, he had felt familiar somehow and his presence had given her a comfortable and secure feeling that she had then desperately needed.

Sif recalled how Sigyn had spent the last evening sitting in front of the television, blankly staring at the screen and the movie playing on it motionless and silent like a mannequin. Sif doubted Sigyn would even remember what movie it had been if she were to ask. Sif looked over to see the window standing open, the old and yellowed lace curtain slightly billowing in the gentle breeze coming off the ocean. She turned quickly, her anxiety leading her heart to race, and rushed down the hallway towards the front door.

*****************************

“Sigyn?...What are you doing?” Sif asked as she stood at a distance behind Sigyn. She had located her in the exact place she had feared to find her, the first place she had thought to look. She was relieved to discover her still there and not on the rocky shore below. Sif was careful to modulate her voice to be devoid of any hint of displeasure with the woman who stood so near the edge of the tall cliffs with her back to her. Sigyn glanced over her shoulder at Sif. She had long ago turned off the music and stowed away the ear buds, now listening only to the hypnotic sounds of the ocean waves crashing against the shore, “What’s that in your hand?” Sif asked as she spotted a glint of metal. Sigyn looked down at the weathered corkscrew.

“A corkscrew. He left it here. He didn’t get the chance to come back for it.” Sigyn looked back out over the ocean again and then again over her shoulder at Sif who continued to appear anxious and concerned.

“I went to wake you and found you gone. I feared you had chosen to do something rash.”

“No. He would be displeased with me.” Sigyn answered.

“He most certainly would be.” Sif replied. Sif found it interesting how at times Sigyn’s speech patterns would fluctuate between the more simple and uncomplicated mode of speech of modern Midgardians she had picked up from the media she had consumed over the years and the more formal and complex vocabulary she had been brought up speaking as a child on Asgard.

“I came here to watch the sunrise. I used to do that sometimes. He had told me he feared he’d never see another. He couldn’t watch the last one. It was too painful.” Sigyn said before falling silent. 

Sif moved closer to her. Though she had stated she had no intentions of harming herself, Sif was still nervous about how near the edge of the cliffs she stood. Finally Sigyn broke her silence.

“All the years I was alone...I never thought much of the future, everyday was nearly the same, I never thought about what I was to do that day, the day after, the day after that...but now...I don’t know what to do. What do I do?” Sigyn asked.

“You do what he would want you to do. You live the best life you can.” Sif answered, “How much longer do you plan to remain here, on the island?”

“A few more days perhaps. You don’t have to stay.” Sigyn answered.

“I would not be here if I did not wish to be.”

“What did I do? I can’t think of anything...why does the universe hate me, why did it hate us so?” Sigyn asked Sif.

“The universe does not think, it does not feel. It just is.” Sif answered.

“I almost wish Odin had executed him. We’d be together now.” 

“Do not say such things. He gave you this life. He fought for it, died for it. Live it the way he would wish you to. Bring up his child to be honorable and proud of the name it will carry.” said Sif.

“How do I tell that child that their father, the man whose name they carry is dead, that they will never know him and it’s all because of me?”

“You alone do not carry that burden. I am guilty as well.” Sif said, hanging her head.

“You only did what I asked you to do.”

“I could have said no. My guilt is perhaps greater. When you asked for my help I also saw an opportunity to even the score, a betrayal for a betrayal. It was not right nor noble. I now must live with that shame.” Sif said, confessing the secret she had carried.

“I know he did much that hurt you. I sometimes forget that the man I knew was not the man he was for so long. When I’m reminded it’s hard for me to reconcile. It’s painful to know he caused such pain to so many others, that even now there are those that would celebrate while I mourn.” Sigyn turned from the edge of the cliff and walked past Sif in the direction of the house.

********************************

Loki stood in front of an old mirror hanging on the wall of the bedroom above the chest of drawers, a coarse woven towel wrapped around his waist, his hair wet, staring at his reflection. He had returned to the bedroom after bathing in the tub that Xenia had prepared on the back side of the house. 

He stared into his own eyes in the mirror. He had not had the opportunity to see his reflection after he had begun the transformation into an empousae and was glad of it. He was relieved to see that his reflection appeared as he remembered, though perhaps a bit washed out having spent five days comatose and then another unable to rise.

Xenia entered the bedroom with something in her hand. She approached Loki and laid it on the chest of drawers in front of him, unrolling the leather to reveal various grooming implements.

“They were my father’s. I thought you may have need of them.” Xenia said as Loki picked up a comb.

“This will suffice, thank you. I dispensed with the need for the others long ago. It was a simple spell.” Loki said, running the comb through his dark, wet locks, “I never understood the pride many Asgardian men took, my father and brother among them, in looking as if one had the pelt of a dead animal attached to one’s face.” Loki said as Xenia smiled, amused.

“You are a most unusual Asgardian.”

“I have always been so.” Loki responded, “It was the reason my mother brought Sigyn and I together, both of us odd ducks among the swans. She thought it better that neither of us swim such waters alone.”

“Your mother was a wise woman.”

“She most certainly was...I’m afraid I did not always appreciate it.”

“That is usually the way of things. I have set out clothing for you. It too was my father’s. As soon as you are ready, I have prepared food and then we will meet with those of the katafygio.”

*******************************

Sif followed behind Sigyn as Sigyn walked across the grass in the direction of the house. She feared she had unintentionally brought more pain upon Sigyn with her confession.

“I admit there was a time...but I am not one of them. I do not celebrate. I did not intend to infer otherwise.” Sif told Sigyn as Sigyn walked ahead of her.

Sigyn caught sight of a figure off to the right many yards away and stopped, turning her head in that direction. The figure was no longer visible.

“What is it?” Sif asked. 

Sigyn changed her trajectory, drawn to walk in the direction in which she had seen it standing. She reached the location and scanned her surroundings and the ground. Sif, catching up to her, stood behind her watching her.

“Did you not see her?” Sigyn asked Sif. 

“I saw no one.” Sif answered.

“The old lady. The one with the stones.”

“We are alone here.” 

“When we were children on Asgard, when Odin took Loki and Thor to Midgard, I went with them. There was a mortal, an old woman. She had a bag of stones. They had the ancient symbols on them. She used them to tell our futures. Loki, of course, said it was nonsense but I thought it would be fun. I just wanted to see what she would say. She said we would marry and have children, that we would have a long and happy life together. Obviously she was wrong about the last part. But it couldn’t be her, she would long be dust.” Sigyn explained.

“You have endured much. You grieve his loss. You have not eaten or slept well. Your mind is addled.” Sif reasoned.

“I saw her twice on Tartarus as well.” Sigyn informed Sif.

“You were ill. In such times our minds often play tricks.”

Sigyn spying a small stone in the grass bent down and picked it up. Upon it appeared to be carved a symbol. It looked like a Y with the stem of the Y extended straight up between the Y’s branches. She stared down at it. Sif moved closer, examining Sigyn’s find.

“If my mind has gone astray, then what is this?” Sigyn asked.

“It was most likely dropped by one of the Jotuns who attacked you here. They too once used the old language and made use of such things.” Sif told her.

“It’s been so long...I don’t remember. What does it mean?” Sigyn asked.

“Algiz. It symbolizes life. Come, you must at least try to eat something.” Sif said, Sigyn held the stone in her hand, the corkscrew still held in the other. She closed her hand around the stone as Sif gently took hold of her arm, leading her away in the direction of the house.

***************************

Loki stood now under the tree where Xenia had shared her wine with him the first evening after their arrival. His eyes rested on the mound of earth yards away close to the moat where Ophelos rested in the grave Xenia had dug for him. There had been few such graves on Asgard as it was not their way. Loki sensed Xenia approaching him. She soon appeared at his side, a large sack in her hand. She also looked to the grave upon which Loki’s eyes rested.

“If I fall, if it's possible, return me to the shore where we were last together. There make a pyre and burn what remains of me to ash.” Loki told her.

“I will do so, though I doubt it will prove necessary.” Xenia assured him.

“I suppose I have no choice but to take your word for it. You are a seer.” Loki responded.

“I am a seer, not a witch. I cannot see the future. It is only a feeling. It is time. We must go.” Loki held out his closed fist, upon his finger Typhon’s ring, and opened a portal before them. Though he no longer bore the traits of an empousae, the knowledge of how to use it that it had gifted him previously had not faded.

“After you.” he said to Xenia. 

*****************************

Sif had been pleased to witness Sigyn move the food she had prepared from her plate into her mouth. Though she hadn’t eaten as much as she would have liked, it was something and a start. Not long afterwards Sigyn had excused herself and entered her bedroom.

Fatigue having overcome her after eating the first measurable amount in days and having had little sleep the night before. Sigyn stood in front of the dresser. She sat the corkscrew and the stone on it next to the stereo and rifled through a nearby crate of records until she found the one which she sought. Taking the record from the cover and placing it on the turntable, she set it playing, then picking up the stone and moved to the bed, lying down on her side, staring at the symbol upon it, contemplating and listening to the music.

Sif, having finished the breakfast dishes, made her way to Sigyn’s room. Opening the door she stuck her head in relieved to discover Sigyn peacefully sleeping, the stone clutched in her hand.

****************************

Those who had gathered in the entrance hall of the katafygio had listened politely but were reticent to agree to what Xenia and the Asgardian that accompanied her proposed despite the hope of a brighter future its success would present to them. They had rejected Xenia’s calls to fight the empousae in the past and she had expected their reaction. They had been taken aback when Xenia had opened the sack she carried and produced the putrefying head of Typhon. Amid their gasps Loki spoke to them for the first time.

“I am Loki, Prince of Asgard, Odinson, and I pledge to you those that fight by my side will find themselves by this time tomorrow free people, free from the curse my great grandfather brought down upon you. You will have a new home and a new life far from this place. The sun will once again shine on the people of Tartarus.”

***************************

Sif sat on the couch before the TV engrossed in the movie that played on the screen. She had randomly chosen a tape from Sigyn’s collection and put it into the old VCR that sat on the cabinet against the wall below the TV. The young girl on the screen’s body seemed to be disintegrating, practically rotting as she conversed in a demonic voice with two priests that stood at her bedside. It sent chills up Sif’s spine. She had to remind herself that it wasn’t real, that it was only an illusion talented Midgardians had produced using make up and mechanical means. She nearly jumped out of her skin when very real screams began emanating from behind the closed door of Sigyn’s bedroom. Jumping to her feet, she raced from the couch and down the hall towards the bedroom door.

Throwing open the door she witnessed Sigyn, her eyes tightly closed, writhing on the bed, her screams filling the room. It struck Sif as reminiscent of previous scenes in the movie she had just been watching. Reaching Sigyn, Sif realized that she was still asleep, in the throes of a nightmare. She struggled to calm her, to wake her and draw her out of it. Finally, Sigyn’s eyes opened. She stared wide eyed ahead of her. Turning her head to Sif she grasped Sif’s shoulder’s in panic.

“She’s coming! She’s coming for us! She’s going to kill our baby!” Sigyn cried.

“Sigyn! Sigyn...You were having a nightmare. That’s all. I’m here. I won’t allow any harm to come to you.” Sigyn looked to Sif, finally seeing her and her worried expression.

“I’m sorry...that hasn’t happened for a long time...not since I was a child...I used to have them all the time...”

“It’s alright. So much has happened, its not at all strange. Do you remember what it was about? Perhaps if you talk about it such things will no longer disturb your rest.” Sif suggested.

“I don’t remember...It wasn’t Jotuns as in the past...something else...someone else...”

“It was only a dream. You’re safe here. Go back to sleep.” Sif said soothingly. Sigyn lay down again, her head on the pillow, almost instantly falling again to sleep. Sif saw the stone lying beside her on the bed and picked it up, carrying it over to the dresser and setting it down beside the corkscrew before quietly leaving the room, closing the door behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

Daylight had not yet overtaken Tartarus when the hooded figure in the long dark robe entered the cavern from which the staircase to the empousae’s lair connected. A vile smell, the smell of rot hung heavy in the air. As the figure approached the staircase he soon discovered its source. The body of Sotiria had been unceremoniously left to the elements on the hard, stone floor of the cavern. Disgusted but not surprised, he left her to continue as she lay. The time would come when he would give her corpse the respect to which it was entitled for her service.

Loki found the corridors blessedly devoid of the presence of any empousae. He reached what he supposed was considered the throne room of the once great and feared Lord Typhon. Torches burned in sconces on the wall. Large cauldrons hung from chains on the ceiling. It too was empty. He walked to the black obsidian throne and reached out, sliding his hand across the arm, feeling the cold, slick stone under his fingers. He then realized that he who had sat upon it was as much a prisoner as any that he had kept locked away in the cold, dank cells where Sigyn had found herself upon waking. Had he listened to the dark thoughts the blood had manifested in his head, that the voices that had surrounded him urged him to follow, had Sigyn’s voice not cut through them to reach him in that pivotal moment, he too would have found himself shackled for all time. He sat himself on the throne and waited, preparing to play a role, one which he had many inspirations to draw upon. Typhon himself most of all of course, as well as Thanos, Hela, Laufey, even Odin he had seen at times react harshly, perhaps no more so than when Loki himself was brought before him in chains.

His wait was not long. A male empoousae servant entered the throne room on his early morning rounds to extinguish during daylight hours, their time of rest, all but a few of the torches and cauldrons that burned throughout the cavernous complex. The empousae froze, shocked and perhaps also fearful at the sight of the robed figure perched upon the throne. He bowed his head.

“Lord Typhon! I had not been told of your return. It has been many days. We had feared the worst.”

“I was betrayed. It seems Sotiria was not the only traitor in our midst. Who has taken the throne in my absence?” Loki replied in Typhon’s voice.

“Obelius has ruled in your stead these last few days.” the servant explained.

“Where is he now?”

“He has retired for the day, my lord.”

“Rouse him and bring him before me.”

“As you will it, my lord.” the servant bowed his head again and retreated back through the door he had entered. Loki recalled the day his ruse as Odin had come to an end with Thor’s arrival, his usurping of Asgard’s throne exposed to all. He had not truly feared that Thor would in any way harm him, even as Mjolnir had rocketed towards his head. It had been a convenient excuse to admit the jig was up without looking weak and easily cowed, after all, who wouldn’t under those circumstances, but he was sure Obelius would have much reason to fear Typhon, though he would know himself to be innocent of any traitorous intent.

The servant returned with Obelius, the empousae appearing apprehensive to say the least. The servant led him to stand before the throne as Loki, in the guise of Typhon, stared down at him in silence. It was a tactic Loki knew Odin to have employed on many occasions. Loki dismissed the servant who left the throne room quickly. Obelius looked to the black robed, intimidating figure seated on the throne and the ring on his hand as Loki employed a glare that would leave anyone in fear they would soon burst into flames. Obelius bowed his head and left it bowed, not meeting Loki’s eyes, now the gleaming empousae eyes of Typhon, as he spoke.

“My lord Typhon. I am immensely grateful for your return to us. I-”

“Silence!” Loki roared. Obelius appeared to tremble slightly as he ceased to speak, “Kneel.” Loki commanded. Obelius obediently fell to one knee, “I have been betrayed. I can only surmise that he who would dare consider himself worthy of my throne is at the heart of the plot.”

“I have no knowledge of such a plot. As the highest ranking of us, it naturally fell to me to assume authority. I served only you and your interests in your absence.”

“Is that so? I have reason to believe that one of my most prized possessions has fallen into traitorous hands. It seems some of our number do not understand the logic of keeping our home world a secret, sending out only a limited number of us to procure only what we need for our survival. In their blood lust they will expose us to the entire universe and bring about our destruction.”

“No, my lord. The Ring of Sympan safely rests in its vault. I swear to you. I have had no dealings with traitors.”

“Prove it. You will accompany me to the vault.” Loki rose from the throne, Obelius rising after him. Loki stepped from before the throne to Obelius side, Obelius leading Loki towards the door of the throne room, Loki walking a step behind.

Loki, careful to appear as if he knew the route by walking only slightly behind Obelius, followed his lead as the nervous empousae led him through the silent and empty passageways until they reached an arched doorway beyond which was yet another stairway leading down into darkness. He gestured for Obelius to descend first, it being logical in such a situation that a possible traitor would not be trusted to be at Typhon’s back.

The two reached the landing of the stairway into a mid sized cave like hall. At the end of it stood an empousae guard before a large metal door. Loki put his hand to Obelius’s back, pushing him forward. Obelius made his way towards the guard before the door. The guard, seeing Typhon accompanying Obelius, moved aside and opened the heavy door, the clank of the lock echoing through the chamber.

“Your sword. Give it to me.” Loki told the guard. Looking slightly confused but knowing better than to question his master, the guard handed it off to Loki. Obelius, looking back at Loki holding the sword, appeared filled with trepidation as he entered the vault, Loki following behind. Obelius walked to a small chest sitting in a niche in the stone wall.

“As you can see, my lord, it is here, safe and well guarded.” Obelius said.

“Open it. I wish to lay eyes upon it myself.” Loki told him. 

Obelius complied, his back to Loki, he began to open the chest. Loki quickly put a hand over Obelius’ mouth from behind and quickly thrust the sword through Obelius’ back, through his heart. Loki withdrew the sword, Obelius’ body collapsing to the floor. Loki examined the ring, identical to the one already on his hand but for the color of the stone, that in the chest an emerald green, and lifted it from the chest, putting it onto his finger, then closing the chest. He walked the way he had come back to the door, stepping out of it and turning to face the guard who stood by the open door looking dutifully towards the stairway, unaware of what had just taken place inside.

“Obelius was the traitor I suspected him to be. He has paid the price. Remove him and place him with the other traitor, Sotiria, outside.” Loki said to the guard. The guard turned and looked into the vault, his eyes meeting the body of Obelius lying on the floor. The guard stepped into the vault and as he turned his back to Loki met the same fate by his own sword. Leaving the body of the guard sprawled in the doorway, Loki turned from it and walked back to the stairway, ascending it.

Loriel in her new form traversed the corridor, reaching the corner where it connected with the next. Beginning to turn the corner, she saw the robed form that appeared to be Typhon carrying the bloodied sword as he exited the archway that led to the stairwell and entered the corridor. Quickly ducking back around the corner, she looked back down the passageway from which she had come and retraced her steps, stepping back into the door from which she had previously exited.

Loki, as he moved silently down the passageway, felt a presence, one that felt somehow familiar, along with that of a mind questioning, attempting to probe his own. He knew that empousae had such abilities and he kicked himself mentally for allowing the shield to slip after his recent successes that he had put up around his own. Quickly throwing it back in place, he turned another corner headed in the direction of the stairway that exited the empousae’s lair. He knew by now daylight would be bathing the land in its golden hue.

Loki ascended the stairs into the cavern, transitioning back into himself, the morning light spilling into it over the many heads of those who gathered there from the katafygio, swords and spears in their hands, each with a bag on their hip, the sash crossing their chest, filled with that they had all spent the last three days creating and bottling in preparation for this day. 

Loki looked over his rag tag army of men and women. It was not the army he had always envisioned, it wasn’t the Chitauri for sure, but they fought for something more than destruction, for something more than mere conquest, they did not fight for a throne or for power, they fought for their freedom and their lives. They fought for something they had never had before...hope. Loki stepped over to the nearest man and reached into the bag on his hip, pulling out a small bottle of a viscous substance they had called liquid light. He carried it over to the rotting corpse of Soteria and looked down upon her for a silent moment before throwing the bottle down near her side. The contents splashed onto her body and ignited simultaneously, the flames rising, consuming her dead flesh. He turned back towards his army that patiently awaited his command.

“Let them burn!” Loki said loudly, his voice echoing off the walls of the cavern. The word being given, the army of Tartarus advanced quickly, pouring down the stairway.

Inside the empousae’s lair, the army quickly spread throughout the passageways, throwing doors open, empousae taking their rests soon finding themselves unexpectedly under attack, speared through the heart, decapitated, on fire or a combination as the army of Tartarus brought their wrath down upon them. The throne room was soon alight with flame. The shrieks of empousae not yet dead that found themselves burning filled every corridor. Soon the corridors themselves were aflame.

Carrying torches, the army marched through the dungeon, breaking through the locks and chains, throwing open cell doors, busting the chains of those held inside. Some too weak to rise to their feet and escape were assisted or carried by those of the invading army. In one cell, a soldier of Loki’s army broke through the chain around the ankle of the woman with the chocolate hued hair who cowered on the floor before him. He held out his hand, helping her to rise. She looked up at him gratefully then rushed out with other prisoners following the army as they led them to the stairway and freedom.

Caught by surprise, most empousea were dispatched before they could even think to defend themselves and fight back. A few, hearing the commotion had swiftly thrown open the door to their chambers only to find themselves overcome by the onslaught of soldiers who threw liquid light at their feet or thrust spears through their chest cavities.

It was over almost as quickly as it had begun. Smoke billowing up from the stairway, Loki standing nearby, Xenia having made her way to his side as those who had once descended to create the chaos that now raged below now ascended the stairway, spilling out in to the cavern, released prisoners among them. They exited the mouth of the cavern, descending the hillside and gathering in the valley below celebrating their victory and newfound freedom. Loki looked down to the second ring bearing the green stone on his finger.

******************************

Sigyn lay almost in the fetal position on her bed, holding the stone she had found days before in her hand, running her thumb over the symbol that had been engraved upon it. She was at a loss as to what exactly the message was behind it. Of course the obvious answer was the child she carried, but that seemed too convenient. She had no need to be told of it. In fact, she was becoming more aware of it in the last couple of days. 

That morning, Sif had awakened to the sound of her retching in the bathroom across the hall, though she had little to divest herself of which she had been grateful for in that moment. There was little she detested more though she had little experience with it throughout her life due to her strong combination Asgardian and Angelic constitution. Sif had thought it was just her luck. She had just gotten Sigyn to eat in the previous couple of days.

“Feeling any better?” Sif asked as she opened the door halfway and looked in on Sigyn. She could glean the answer from the sight of the woman in the bed.

“Maybe a little. Could i get some more water?” Sigyn asked.

“Of course.” Sif entered the room and picked up the empty glass.

“I’m sorry I’m such a pain in the ass. Really, you don’t have to stay. I can have Mariel or someone else come and take over.”

“As I told you before, if I did not wish to be here, I would not be. It’s sort of a vacation to be quite honest.” Sif answered.

“I suppose it would be.” Sigyn said, staring again at the stone, “Could you turn the record over for me?”

Sif walked to the stereo and as Sigyn had shown her to do previously, turned the record over and moved the needle onto it, then picked up the glass she had sat on the dresser to do so and exited, leaving the bedroom door open as the music began to play.

Sif stood at the sink, filling the glass once again with the cool, clean water from the well that fed through the faucet. She listened to the music coming from Sigyn’s room. She was beginning to actually appreciate some of it and also the movies that she now watched in between her caretaking duties.

Sif returned to Sigyn’s bedroom, setting the glass down on the nightstand.

“Thank you.” Sigyn said.

“You’re welcome.” Sif said, turning to exit the room as the music continued.

Sif closed the bedroom door and made her way down the short hallway to the sitting room. She sat down on the couch, grabbing the old remote, looking for the button whose location she could never seem to remember to unpause the movie she was now watching. Just as she found it, a rumbling went through the house causing all to vibrate. A golden light reflected off the walls through the window. Sif quickly stood and moved to the door, the remote still in her hand. She knew what was the source of the disruption but had not been expecting anyone from Heven’s arrival.

Sif was sure her eyes were betraying her as she viewed the man who approached across the grass. He stopped a few feet from the door and grinned a familiar grin. Still in disbelief, unable to accept the reality of what she was seeing, Sif flung the remote she held in her hand in his direction. It bounced off his chest, falling to the ground at his feet. He stared down at it for a moment, then retrieved it, carrying it to Sif standing in the doorway and held it out to her.

“Is that any way to greet a returning hero?” Loki asked.

“But how...she saw you....you were...” Sif babbled.

“Dead? How many times now? Four? That has to be some kind of record. Am I to be invited into the sanctuary?”

“Wait....I should prepare her-” Sif said as Loki pushed past her into the front room. As he did so, Sigyn’s bedroom door opened, music playing in the background. Sigyn made her way down the hallway looking washed out and tired.

“Sif? What’s going on? Who-” Sigyn stopped in her tracks as she saw Loki standing before her. With a wide grin, he opened his arms.

“Honey, I’m-” Loki began, jokingly using the oft-heard Midgardian line. Before he could finish his grin turned to an expression of distress as he watched Sigyn collapse to the floor in a faint. Sif bolted past him to her side.

“You imbecile! I tried to warn you! What did you think would happen? Are you insane??” Sif scolded. Loki quickly joined Sif by Sigyn’s side.

“The jury is still out. Is she still ill?” Loki asked anxiously.

“No. Yes actually, but this illness is your doing!” Sif said, irritated.

“This is not quite how I envisioned this moment.” Loki said.

“I had just gotten her to eat something, she has hardly slept, and now the sickness is upon her and you thought upon seeing her dead husband she would come running into your arms?”

“Something like that.” Loki replied, lifting Sigyn from the floor and carrying her to the bedroom. Looking down on the bed, he noticed the stone, “How could you possibly expect her to sleep when there are stones in her bed?” he said to Sif, incredulously.

Sif picked the stone up off the bed and sat it on the nightstand. As Loki lay Sigyn in the bed, Sif walked over to the stereo, shutting it off then stood at the foot of the bed. Loki, kneeling by the bedside, took Sigyn’s hand in his and with the other caressed her cheek.

“Sigyn...Sigyn...it’s me. It's Loki. I’m here to take you home.” he said to her in a gentle voice. Sigyn, recovering from her faint, slowly opened her eyes.

“Loki? Loki!” she cried as reality finally dawned on her. Throwing her arms around his neck she clung to him, her sobs of joy breaking through even Sif’s tough exterior. Sif silently moved to the door and closed it behind her.

“This is far more the greeting I had anticipated.” Loki said.

******************************

As Sigyn changed out of her pajamas, Loki joined Sif in the front room, giving her the short version of the events that had taken place since she and Sigyn had left Tartarus and how he had righted the wrong of his adopted great grandfather. He told her of how he had used the Ring of Sympan to relocate the people of Tartarus to Heven where they would for the first time enjoy a new life and freedom from the dangers and horrors that was all any of them had ever known.

“Are you coming with us?” Loki asked Sif.

“I’ll join you shortly. I’d like to finish this movie. A girl speaks through a television. I must know how it ends.”

“I’ve seen it, she-” Loki began.

“If you give it away I swear I will gut you!” Sif exclaimed. Sigyn exited the bedroom and joined them, wrapping her arms around Loki, her face still tear streaked and paler than usual. He led Sigyn towards the door.

"I can’t wait to see what will be hurled in my direction when next we meet.” Loki teased.

Loki led Sigyn further from the house as Sif stood in the doorway.

“Bring us home!” Loki called out. The golden curtain of light descended a moment later. As it once again ascended, Sif looked to where they had once stood. Turning she closed the door and returned to the couch, grabbing the remote once again.

******************************

Sigyn her arms wrapped around Loki, her head pressed against his chest, found herself once again on Heven.

“Welcome home, my queen.” a familiar voice said from across the room from where she and Loki had exited the Ladder. Standing by a tall pedestal containing a staff topped with a crystal throwing off rainbows of light stood Xenia dressed in the uniform of an angel.

******************************

The refugee from Tartarus with the braided chocolate hair stood by the window of the room she had been escorted to by the angel that had been tasked with finding temporary housing for all those from Tartarus whom Loki had brought with him through the portal to now make their home with the angels. She looked out over the vast city, it’s crystalline buildings reflecting the daylight in rainbow colors.

“Home sweet home.”


	18. Chapter 18

Sigyn fell heavily back into the bed facing away from Loki as morning's light streamed through the crystalline windows lining the top of the wall of the bedroom in the royal chambers. Loki moved across the bed to position himself on his side behind her, wrapping an arm around her.

"It's true. You do father monsters. This child wants my death." Sigyn said wearily. Loki smiled, unable to help being amused by her statement.

"I thought we would make the announcement at the celebration for the people of Tartarus at week's end." Loki told Sigyn. Loki had thrown himself into the plans for officially welcoming the new citizens of Heven and Sigyn had gladly left him to it, though she was sure, as per usual, he would most likely go overboard though she hoped the relatively short space of time in which to plan and put it together would itself serve to reign him in somewhat.

"You don't think we should wait a bit longer? It's still early yet." Sigyn said uncertainly.

"I believe I've shown considerable restraint keeping it a secret for this long."

"True. I know it's driving you crazy."

"You have a gift for understatement." Loki responded.

"This is not at all how I expected it to be." Sigyn sighed.

"This will eventually pass. The time you suffer grows shorter each day." Loki said, doing his best to comfort and reassure her.

"I'm not talking about that. I mean...I had always thought when the time was right, when it happened, I would surprise you with the news in some way...we would be happy..."

"I am happy...are you not?" Loki asked, concerned.

"I didn't mean it that way. I meant, how we learned of it, all that happened, it wasn't the way I wanted it to be. I worry...will we always be reminded, think of that place?"

"You should not trouble yourself with such thoughts. Once this child is in your arms that place will be the last thing on your mind, I assure you."

"I know. You're right." Sigyn replied.

"I usually am." Loki said, kissing her cheek then turning from her, moving to the edge of the bed. Sigyn turned onto her other side to face his direction.

"Do you have to go?" Sigyn asked.

"I have a few things to attend to. I've put them off long enough. I should be back around midday at the latest."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just...it's stupid...I know I should be over it by now but I still feel as if...I'm afraid if I'm away from you...if you leave, you won't come back, that it could all be a dream...I'll wake up and you'll be gone..." Sigyn told him. Loki moved around the bed to sit on the edge of it near her as she sat up. He pulled her to him, holding her tightly.

"We're home. We're safe. I'm here, you're here. I will return to you. I promise you." he reassured her. He couldn't help but think back to a year before, the first morning after she had awakened in New Asgard, unable to remember who she was, not recognizing her true self in the mirror and how she had questioned if she were dreaming or dead. She had readily accepted neither was the case as he had taken her hand to prove his reality. After her experiences on Tartarus, after the ruse of his death (though it was not a complete ruse as neither he nor Xenia could be sure what Xenia had been told in the past was true) to ensure she would leave him and Tartarus in order to save her life, she did not seem to be recovering from the trauma quite so quickly or easily. Loki rose to prepare for the day, Sigyn lying back down. He pulled the blankets back up over her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "I'll make sure you're not disturbed."

Loki, had disguised himself in the clothing of an average Midgardian for his latest mission, perhaps not average, he'd made sure to appear to have more style than the typical mortal on the streets of New York, of course. It was more than likely the last place he should be calling any attention to himself, but he had stood on those streets once before after the chaos he had wrought there previously without issue, even as Thor's fool, air headed fans had recognized his brother, and most likely him as well. Besides, he thought, who would be fool enough to accost him, especially without a huge raging green monster at their side?

He had not even quite reached the door of the abode whose master he sought in order to knock when he found himself somehow now inside the structure. He stood in place, gazing around the dimly lit room that if he didn't know any better, he would have mistaken for the showroom of an antique merchant.

"Loki of Asgard, King of the Jotunheim and Heven. You've had quite a prestigious rise in stature since your last visit." the voice of Dr. Strange said from behind him. Loki turned to face the Master of the Mystic Arts.

"You forgot savior of Asgard and now the people of Tartarus as well." Loki replied.

"Is there a purpose to this visit or were you just in the neighborhood and decided to drop by? If there is, I hope that purpose doesn't involve being strangled by my entrails." Strange stated.

"Not today. Who's to say what the future may hold."

"So why are you here?" Strange asked. Loki held out his hand, palm up, producing Typhon's two rings he still held in his possession.

"Why do people keep bringing me vampire relics? It's the cape, isn't it. I hope you don't have one of their heads hidden somewhere."

"No. I left those on Tartarus. Seeing as you possess the one ring already, I thought I would leave these in your care as well. I have no desire to keep them on Heven." Loki said. Strange took the rings from Loki's hand.

"I will ensure they never again see the light of day. Is that all?" Strange asked.

"Actually, there is one more thing..."

Loki returned to the royal quarters to find Sigyn out of bed, wearing a long silk robe, sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair. She turned to look at him as she saw him enter the room in the mirror.

"As promised, I have returned to you. You must be feeling better." Loki approached Sigyn who continued to brush her hair.

"I am. I may even go for a walk."

"I'll join you. First things first..." Loki held out his hand in front of her, a large flat white box held in it. "Open it." Sigyn did as Loki said, revealing the contents of the box of strawberries.

"Where did you get them?" Sigyn gasped. "I can't remember when I last had any. But I'm not sure I can eat them."

"Only one way to find out." Loki said. Sigyn gingerly took one from the box and then took a bite.

"It's wonderful. I just hope it's still as wonderful in about ten minutes."

The night of the celebration arrived and as Sigyn had suspected, Loki had gone all out, or as much as he could, she had been correct that the short time to plan and put things together had naturally hindered anything too overly extravagant. She couldn't bring herself to be in the least upset, however. She knew it to be his day as much as it was those of Tartarus. After so long living in his brother's great shadow, he seemed to have finally found his own place in the sun. He had twice now been a people's savior and though what she had endured had been painful in the extreme during his absence and supposed death, she was proud he had made the choice to help the people of Tartarus. He had told her he had considered for a moment taking the ring Xenia had left on the table and immediately returning to her, leaving the people of Tartarus to their fate, but in the end had decided against it, to join her again when he could hold his head high and not hanging in shame, even if it meant he could possibly lose it all in the gamble, though she would never know he had died any way but peacefully in her arms, which is what he had wanted her to believe were he to not return.

The announcement of their impending arrival had sent cheers through the crowd. As much as she felt slightly embarrassed by the attention, and of course Loki's typical overly dramatic delivery of the news, as well as the overwhelming response to it, she also felt heartened by it which she hadn't expected. She knew she was well regarded by her people but that was not hard to accomplish after Loriel's reign. She had been far more disconcerted when Loki unveiled his surprise, one he had in the works before their time on Tartarus, the golden monument of both of them that now loomed over the festivities.

A few angelic guards roamed about among the revelers, Angels and those from Tartarus, who filled the streets, drinking the wine, ale and various other liquors that had been procured for the event. She doubted they would have much if anything to do. Since Loriel's control over them had been broken, they had returned to their true joyous, empathetic and peace loving nature. Intoxication only amplified those traits. The people of Tartarus, however, she wasn't sure about. She knew in time they would assimilate and it was those very traits of her angelic subjects which would go a long way in assisting them to do so, but they were still a new and unknown factor. She hoped the night would go unmarred by any trouble or conflict. It seemed unlikely seeing as the celebration was in honor of their freedom and they should have every reason to be joyful, but when copious amounts of alcohol were involved, one never knew, as she was well aware.

As she and Loki stood receiving well wishers from the crowd, she was shocked to see a streak of rainbow colored light descend quickly from the sky in the distance, in a large open grassy park-like area. Not long after she could see Thor making his way through the crowd, a happy grin spread across his face. She almost wished he had not come. She had no ill will towards him, in fact, her feelings were that of love for a brother, as she had almost felt Thor to be since they were children. As did Loki for Sif as children, Thor had come with the package with her closeness with Loki in those days. However, whenever Thor was present, she knew Loki felt himself falling under his shadow again, no matter the circumstance, and this night of all nights she did not wish anything to cast any shade over him. She knew though that since she hadn't asked him to be there, it had to have been Loki himself that extended the invitation.

Loki had informed Thor shortly after their return to Heven from her island of his survival but they had not seen each other since long before that. Loki had noticed Thor's arrival and approach at the same time Sigyn had and now excusing himself from the conversation in which he had been engaged, made his way through the crowd to meet him.

"Brother!" Thor exclaimed as Loki reached him and they clasped hands before Thor pulled Loki to him in an embrace. "Am I never to be rid of you?" Thor joked as he ended the embrace, moving Loki back from him to look upon him.

"Not easily it seems. I've had rooms prepared for you. Eat, drink!" Loki replied. As a servant walked by with tankards of ale on a tray, Loki grabbed two, handing one to Thor and keeping one for himself. Sigyn made her way through the throngs of people to join the two.

"Sigyn! You appear far happier than last we met." Thor said. Sigyn embraced him, as Thor hugged her with his one free arm, the other holding the tankard of ale.

"I didn't know you were coming. Loki didn't mention it. I'm glad you're here. Keep an eye on him, keep him out of trouble...do your best anyway, I know that's no simple task. Seeing as I'm not able to join in the revelry, I think I'll retire for the night." Sigyn said to Loki and Thor.

"Are you certain? It's still early. The sun is just setting." Loki asked.

"I'm feeling a little worn down, that's all. It's been a long day. I'll see you when you finally find your way home. Enjoy yourself." She said to Loki as she embraced him and they shared a kiss before she pulled away, holding his free hand in hers as she backed away from him until releasing it and making her way through the crowd to an angelic woman wearing the blue dress and badge of one of her attendants.

"Is she well?" Thor asked, looking concerned as he and Loki watched her disappear with her attendant into the crowd in the direction of the palace.

"She has had a rough go of it...the sickness...it's beginning to wane. Each day it's duration grows shorter." Loki answered.

"Mother once told me she suffered the same with me...she said that she feared for a time she would die."

"Strange she didn't include that aspect in any of the visions."

"I do not think it difficult to reason out why she did not." Thor said.

"As I always suspected, I was the easier child." Loki said. Thor glanced at him skeptically.

"As you so often point out, you were adopted. How much have you have had to drink?" Thor said in response to Loki's comment, emptying his tankard of ale almost simultaneously as Loki did his.

"Not nearly enough. Come...you must see." Loki turned, Thor following. As another servant walked past, he stopped him, he and Thor putting their empty tankards onto the tray and grabbing full ones to replace them, then continued on until Loki stood before the golden monument he had recently unveiled. Thor, drinking from his tankard, stared at it as Loki stood gazing upon it proudly as crowds of angels and people of Tartarus mingling moved past behind them. "What do you think?"

"I think it's...something."

"I know Sigyn believes it to be ostentatious..."

"Perhaps just a bit." Thor replied. "And she agreed to this?"

"I had others in the planning stages but she limited me to just the one...I figured if there was to be but one...why not go big?"

"Yes...indeed. That you have certainly done."

"My King..." a female voice said from behind the two. Loki turned as Thor turned with him. The woman with the chocolate brown hair braided elaborately across her head stepped towards him.

"Yes, my dear?" Loki said.

"I wished to congratulate you on your good news, and also to say how grateful I am, we all are, for all you've done for us."

"Thank you. May I introduce you to my brother, Thor. He's visiting from...I don't even know from where these days..I can't keep track. Thor, this is..." Loki looked at the woman questioningly, realizing that he didn't know her name in order to make a proper introduction.

"Phaedra." Loriel said, giving the name of the woman who's body she now inhabited. Thor extended his hand and she took it. She turned her attention back to Loki.

"I was being held in the dungeons. I'm not sure how long I'd been there. I was curious...if your Queen...if during this time she may need help, if I could in any way be of service...I wish to repay my great debt to you."

"It was the debt of my ancestor I was repaying to you. I'm sure all of you are growing restive, hoping for something productive to do. We will soon find positions that match each of your skills and talents. I will most definitely keep you in mind." Loki told her. "For now, however, do not concern yourself with such things. This night is for all of you...eat...drink all you wish to...or as much as you are able."

Loriel smiled and moved off into the crowd. Loki turned back to Thor. Both looked down into their once again empty tankards and back to each other.

"I suggest we do the same." Thor said. He and Loki made their way back into the crowd towards another servant with a full tray.

Sigyn lay in her nightgown in bed, a book on the nightstand, a small plate, empty but for strawberry stems on it, resting on top of the book, when she awakened upon hearing the doors of the royal chambers open and Thor and Loki's voices, Loki's loud and obviously greatly affected by drink. She rose and throwing on her long robe, exited the bedroom into the large entrance and sitting room. The lighted ceiling glowed dimly as she had left it activated in anticipation of Loki's return home.

"You are home, brother." she heard Thor say.

Thor, practically dragging the stumbling Loki, one of Loki's arms over his shoulder, looked to Sigyn as she entered.

"I'm sorry. We did not intend to wake you." he apologized. Sigyn could tell from his voice that he too had imbibed quite an amount but was not past the point Loki appeared to be. Loki broke away from Thor.

"Home...I suppose it all eventually had to end. But what a glorious night! It reminded me of Asgard...the revels...a lover for each arm..." Loki stumbled backwards into the side of a plush chair, falling over the arm of it and laying with his legs over the arm, his upper body against the other then began to laugh. Sigyn looked at him with a strange mix of annoyance and amusement.

"Pay no heed to anything he says. I know nothing of these lovers he speaks of. He spent many revels off on his own, drunk and brooding."

"You don't have to explain. Like so much else, it's in the past. Thank you...I think...for bringing him home. I hope he didn't embarrass himself too much."

"I believe no more than anyone else. No one will remember tomorrow."

"I suppose that's a good thing." Sigyn said.

"I will take my leave of you now, if you have no further need of me. I will see you both in the morning."

"I think I can handle him from here, though I'm thinking it will be more likely afternoon before either of you are in any fit condition." Sigyn said.

"Most likely an accurate prediction." Thor admitted. Somewhat unsteady himself, he moved to the doors and exited. Sigyn walked up to the chair and extended her hand to Loki.

"Come on, party animal. Let's get you to bed." Sigyn said. Loki ignored her.

"I met a woman tonight..." Loki said drunkenly.

"Only one? But you have two arms. Whatever did you do with the other?" Sigyn said sarcastically.

"No...I mean...she was strange...no...she wasn't strange in particular...but the feeling she gave me..."

"Really...that's interesting...you met a strange woman that gave you feelings? I thought I asked your brother to keep you out of trouble." Sigyn said, sounding slightly exasperated.

"Not that kind of feelings...she tried to read my mind, I know it...my eyes...they didn't know her...but it was as if I knew her...she wasn't herself...she was different...as you once were..." Loki said. Sigyn looked at him, puzzled.

"You're not making any sense."

"Aren't I? I suppose not. I'm not making any sense to myself." Loki said chuckling drunkenly.

Sigyn held out her hand again. Loki took it as Sigyn struggled to pull him out of the chair to his feet. As she finally succeeded he stumbled into her as she caught him, holding him up. He finally found his footing and stood before her.

"I won't let anyone harm you." he said.

"You wouldn't even be able to protect yourself at the moment. You can barely stand."

"You truly do not hold it against me? My past? Any of it? Typhon...he knew somehow...all of it...dredged it from my mind..."

"No, I don't. Not at all. The past is the past. You didn't even remember me then. It's not who you are now. I don't think it was ever really who you were...even if it was, I don't care."

"It was always you...never did I love another."

"I know...it's late. Let's go to bed." Sigyn said, almost pleading. Loki pulled her to him.

"I must have you. Here...now."

"No...Loki...not here anyway...there's a sentry right outside the door."

"I want him to hear us, I want Thor to hear us, I want her to hear us... everyone..."

"Please...come to bed...they will all hear us there." Sigyn said, changing tact. Pulling herself away from Loki she took his hand, he finally following her through the doorway.

"My Queen!" Sigyn awoke to the familiar voice of Mariel in the bedroom doorway. It was unusual for her to enter the bedroom to wake her. She was glad that she had bothered to dress again the night before, not that Mariel would much care. She looked over to Loki who was sprawled on his stomach, the blankets thankfully covering him as she was sure he had not. Not that it much mattered, Sigyn supposed, she had after all seen it before. She knew if Mariel was there and by the urgency in her voice that something was wrong. She sat up, realizing that though she still felt tired and a bit achy, the sickness from which she had been suffering did not much plague her.

"What is it?" Sigyn asked Mariel who stood looking in on her with a frightened expression.

"There has been a murder! She was found only a short time ago."

"What?!" Sigyn said. Before Loriel murder had been so rare as to be non-existent on Heven. Not a single one had taken place in the year since Loriel's defeat. Sigyn jumped from the bed, grabbing her robe off the floor and throwing it on.

"Wait for me outside. I'll join you soon." she told Mariel. She moved to the other side of the bed preparing the herculean effort she supposed would be necessary to rouse Loki.

Loki and Sigyn looked down at the body that had just been uncovered by the angelic mortician, as it lay on the marble slab in the seldom used mortuary. A long knife wound was evident along the side of her throat. Loki looked half in a daze, his eyes somewhat glazed after the night before. Suddenly, his expression changed.

"I recognize this woman. I talked to her last evening, not long after you left to return home. Thor was with me. I'm sure he would identify her too. She was asking about a job in the palace. Phaedra. I believe she said that was her name."

"I'll have a few of the people from Tartarus view her. See if anyone knows her. Was there any other trauma to the body? Did whoever did this...did they...?" Sigyn asked, unable to say the word she intended, though the mortician gleaned her meaning.

"No. I've found no signs of any assault other than the fatal wound."

"Who would have done this? Why?" Sigyn asked.

"There was someone else's blood other than the victim's at the scene. It was angelic, though we haven't been able to identify to whom it belongs." an angel in uniform, Raguel, the head of security said standing on the other side of the slab.

"I can't believe an angel would do such a thing. Perhaps there's another victim somewhere...maybe they got away...collapsed elsewhere and we haven't found them." Sigyn hypothesized.

"It is possible. I have people searching the area as we speak." Raguel said.

"Keep me informed. We have to find who did this." Sigyn said. The angel bowed his head and turned from the slab, exiting the morgue.

"I'll take you back home. You must stay there. I'm doubling the guard. I'll handle this." Loki told Sigyn, leading her to the door of the morgue. She took one last look at the body on the slab as Loki, with a protective arm around her, led her out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Thor and Loki sat on opposite ends of the plush settee in the royal chambers, Loki resting his elbow on its arm and his forehead against his fist, his eyes tightly closed. Sigyn approached with two crystal glasses filled with a pink liquid and handed one to Thor who thanked her and next to Loki who sat oblivious to her presence.

“Loki.” Sigyn said, holding out the glass. Loki opened his eyes and took the drink from her.

“Thank you.” said Loki, moving the glass to his lips. The shock of the murder had momentarily allowed Loki to overcome the consequences of the night before but now that they had returned to their chambers they were catching up with him.

Loki's head pounded. He felt as if his body were a towel that had been wrung out. Thor for the most part seemed unaffected which raised Loki's ire somewhat. He was certain Thor had imbibed more than he had the night before.

“I’m not certain how much information to put out there. People should know to be vigilant but at the same time, I don’t want to create mistrust. I want this to work. I was hoping from the beginning for Heven to become a refuge. We've talked about that many times.” Sigyn said, sitting down in a chair across from Loki and Thor.

“For the moment I think it best to tell them what we know, which doesn't seem to be much.” Loki replied.

“I agree. People appreciate honesty. My father used to say-” Thor began. Loki rolled his eyes at what he considered Thor’s hero worship of their father.

“Spare me. Honesty was never father’s strong suit. I know that better than anyone.” Loki said, irritated.

“Father was as flawed as any of us. He would be the first to admit it.” Thor replied.

“Honestly? What planet were you on all those years because it couldn’t have been Asgard. I don’t recall father having ever admitted to a mistake in his life. I had forgotten how you blindly worshiped him. Perhaps had he followed his own advice there would still be a throne on Asgard upon which to sit.” Loki said bitterly.

“I am only saying we can learn not only from his triumphs but also his mistakes.” said Thor.

“There’s plenty of those for us to examine. Where should we start?” Loki countered sarcastically.

“I suppose you believe abandoning the realms to fend for themselves while you enjoyed poorly scripted melodramas and ate grapes was the epitome of wisdom and good leadership?” Thor quipped back.

“What do you mean poorly scripted? I would like to see you do better! It’s doubtful you’d make it past writing your name on the first page!” Loki responded, insulted.

“Enough! Both of you! If you’re going to squabble like children, I should send you both to your rooms.” Sigyn scolded, exasperated.

“That sounds quite wonderful actually.” Loki said, rubbing his forehead.

“I suppose the only good thing is that most everyone out there probably feels about the same way you do right now. There won’t be a lot of people going out today. Our security forces don’t have much experience with investigating murder. It almost never happened here before Loriel and when she was in power they didn’t bother.”

“It was the same on Asgard as well. With rare exceptions...” Thor said as he glanced over at Loki who noticed and scowled, “the dungeons saw very few Asgardians held within its walls.” 

“It’s strange...the whole situation...but the angelic blood that was found. As of yet no one’s been reported missing or injured.” said Sigyn.

“As you said, most people are probably spending the day recuperating from the revels. If the blood was of another victim their absence may not yet have been noticed. If it was the perpetrator, they would likely tend to their own wound. They would not wish to call attention to themselves.” Thor conjectured.

“I can’t see an angel doing this. We naturally abhor such acts and wish to relieve suffering, not cause it. Of course, under Loriel's rule it was a different story but they were under her control. She fed off pain and suffering so she wanted to bring about as much of it as she could.” Sigyn said.

“We have seen how when newcomers are introduced that it can cause dissension. Remember the Order of Jormungandr.” Loki reminded Sigyn.

“That generally happens when people feel threatened in some way. There’s no such concerns here. There’s nothing for anyone to fear losing. There’s more than enough for all and it’s freely shared. There should be no reason for anyone to feel threatened by the Tartarans. You did say you met the victim last night, that she inquired about a job here. Did she say anything else?” Sigyn asked.

“Not that I recall. It was a short conversation.” Loki recalled.

“What job was she asking about? Did she say?” Sigyn asked.

“She asked if you were in need of additional assistance.”

“She wanted to work for me specifically?”

“Yes. I thought it a bit forward but then these people have been isolated their entire lives.” Loki answered. Sigyn sat silent, thoughtful for a few moments.

“After Thor brought you home last night, you talked of meeting a woman. Was it the same woman who was murdered?” Sigyn asked Loki. Loki looked a bit uncomfortable at the question.

“I’m not certain. I don’t recall our conversation. I remember nothing after a certain point I’m afraid.” Loki said, somewhat embarrassed at his admission.

“You don’t remember anything...after you got home...” Sigyn said. Thor looked from Sigyn to Loki surmising that Loki had said too much.

“No...” Loki said, himself now taking note of the expression on Sigyn’s face, “but of course there are some things that under no circumstances could I ever forget-”

“Too late.” Sigyn said in response to Loki’s attempt to talk his way out of trouble, “You said something about how you thought she was trying to read your mind, that she wasn’t herself. It didn’t make much sense.”

“As I recall, there was something that struck me as strange about her. I couldn’t put my finger on it. Something about her eyes, perhaps. It was as if she were staring into my soul as they say. But then, by that time I had already had quite a bit to drink. I would put little stock in any impressions I may have had of anyone at the time.” Loki said.

“She must have made more of an impression than you realized for you to have mentioned her.” Sigyn said, “At least you found someone memorable last night.” Sigyn added sarcastically. Thor turned his head to look at the wall after Sigyn’s barb.

“Yes...well...I--” Loki began when he was interrupted by the door to the royal chambers opening. All turned their attention to the door as Mariel entered. Sigyn looked from Mariel to Loki.

“Speaking of women that made an impression on you...” Sigyn said fixing her eyes on Loki who now appeared even more uncomfortable than he generally did in Mariel's presence.

“My Queen, My King...your head of security requests to speak with you.”

“Of course.” Sigyn said. Mariel turned and exited. After a moment, the same angel that had been present in the morgue entered with her and stood a few feet in front of the door as Mariel remained near it, “Raguel, you have news?” Sigyn asked.

“I was summoned back to speak with the examiner. He informed me that upon further inspection, due to the angle of the wound and other observations he now believes that her death came by her own hand.” Raguel told them. Sigyn sat shocked and confused.

“How is that possible? There was no weapon found with her body.”

“I do not know. We continue to investigate. Perhaps she was somehow forced by another to harm herself. Loriel was known to cause others to do such things.” Raguel said. Loki stiffened as if coming to attention, Sigyn appearing discomforted at the mention of Loriel. She and Loki looked at each other.

“Thank you. Continue to keep us informed.” Sigyn said to Raguel, dismissing him.

“I will most certainly do so.” Raguel said, bowing his head before he turned and exited, Mariel opening the door for him, following him out.

“You don’t think...” Sigyn said to Loki.

“Father said it would take much time for her to grow strong enough to again pose any threat...centuries. I doubt after only a year...besides, what would she gain by murdering an innocent Tartaran woman that had no connection to either of us?” Loki answered, attempting to reassure her.

“Loki is likely right.” Thor said in agreement with his brother, also hoping to reassure Sigyn. Mariel again entered through the door, standing before it.

“My apologies for yet another interruption, but your friends from Tartarus, Elpida and Aegeus are here to see you.” Mariel said.

“Oh! Yes...please, tell them to come in.” Sigyn said, rising. Mariel exited once again . Shortly after she returned followed by Elpida carrying Zosime, Aegeus by her side, “Thank you, Mariel.” Mariel bowed her head and exited. Sigyn, smiling, made her way to Elpida and stood before her, looking down at Zosime, “She’s growing fast. She already looks so different than when I last saw her. Please, sit.” Sigyn said, gesturing for Elpida and Aegeus to take a seat in the other settee near the table in the center of the room near where Loki and Thor sat.

Loki and Thor, recalling their manners, stood as Elpida neared, Aegeus behind her as they made their way around the table to the settee.

“We just returned from viewing the body. It is Phaedra. I recognized her immediately, though it had been some time since I last saw her. She disappeared from the katafygio right before the last growing season. We had all assumed that she had fallen victim to the empousae.” Elpida said.

“If she is the same women with whom I spoke last evening, she said that she had been held in their dungeon.” Loki said.

“That would explain her disappearance. It is unusual for the empousae to have held someone that long without either killing or converting them, but I’m sure they had a reason. She looked as if she had been in good health before her death which is also strange. Many of those rescued from the dungeon were abused and almost starved. They are still recovering and they had not been held nearly so long.” Elpida told them.

“Perhaps she was being given special treatment. I made the acquaintance of an empousa while I was being held there, Sotiria. She had been taken as well and converted. She said that few were allowed to be. Perhaps they were considering it but were unsure.” Sigyn hypothesized.

“I suppose anything is possible. We never knew how they chose who to convert.” Elpida responded.

“Do you know of anyone among you that would have wished to harm her or why she may have harmed herself?” Thor asked.

“No, I do not. She had no enemies among us that I’m aware. She was generally a happy person, at least as much as one could be under the circumstances.”

“After a year in captivity, the abuses she may have suffered...that would greatly affect a person, change them.” Sigyn said.

“I had not spoken with her. I was honestly not aware she was among us. She must have been keeping to herself since she arrived here. Beyond that, I know nothing more.”

“Thank you. You’ve been very helpful.” Sigyn told her and Aegeus. Elpida stood, Aegeus following suit.

“We must return. She will be wanting fed soon and then will take her rest.” Elpida said referring to Zosime. Loki who had been listening in silence, contemplating, now rose.

“I will see you there safely. There’s a matter I wish to look into.” Loki said to Sigyn before addressing Thor, “Brother, would you stay with her?”

“Yes, of course.” Thor answered.

“I will return to you soon.” Loki said to Sigyn, reaching out and taking her hand as he noticed the worry on her face, her displeasure in parting from him now exacerbated by the fear of a murderer in their midst.

“Why don’t you have one of the sentries accompany you as well?” Sigyn asked.

“If it would please you.” Loki said, kissing her cheek before releasing her hand and escorting Elpida and Aegeus to the door.

******************************

Loki found Xenia exactly where he had supposed she would be, standing inside the temple that housed the Ladder’s mechanism near a column staring silently up into the blue sky, taking no notice of his approach. Loki was confident she knew he was there and had likely known he was on his way long before he arrived. As had been true for Heimdall, Xenia was dedicated to her new position and had thus far spent most of her time in the temple, though it was far from necessary for her to do so.

“How can I be of service to my King?” Xenia asked without moving from her position, continuing to gaze into the sky as Loki approached her from behind.

“You weren't in attendance at the revels last evening.” Loki said.

“I’m afraid it would have been too much for me, at least at the moment. I am already quite overwhelmed. My vision has expanded exponentially as I’m no longer restricted to one world only. I now see the universe as my grandfather once did. Imagine having spent your life looking through a keyhole and then the door is fully opened to you.” Xenia explained, “The universe is quite a place to behold. It is quite a lot to take in.”

“I imagine it would be.” Loki replied, “Such vision may have been useful last night.”

“You speak of the murder of Phaedra. I have told Raguel all that I know, which is nothing unfortunately. At the time, my attentions were elsewhere...out there. Eventually I'm certain that I will learn to integrate my sight to both places.”

“Heimdall did so, the gatekeeper during my father’s reign. His abilities once saved Sigyn’s life. I fear her life may be in danger once again from the same entity or one like her. We may have brought it back with us in the guise of this Phaedra.”

“I will do what I can to protect her.” Xenia said, finally turning to Loki, “However if here is where she is in danger then perhaps here is not where she should be. As I am learning the universe is a big place, far larger than I ever imagined. Is there not somewhere you could take her where this entity would not know her location?”

“I suppose there is, though I don’t believe she’d take to the idea. Our separation had quite an effect on her.”

“It matters not how she would take to it. What matters are the lives of both her and the child.”

“I agree. I will consider your counsel. Thank you.”

“Do not consider it for too long. If this dark creature has the ability to take on the guise of others you will never know who is a threat. The enemy will soon be at the door. It will work its way closer and closer until it is in a position to strike like a serpent in the brush. You will not expect it until its venom has already been delivered.”

*****************************

Loki returned to the palace pondering what Xenia had said. As he entered the palace, he sent the sentry that Sigyn had requested accompany him off to relay a message and headed to the next place that he had planned to visit.

Descending the wide marble staircase with the gold fretwork railings, Loki approached the entrance to Heven’s vault of treasures. The guard standing before it upon seeing his king's approach stepped to the side and opened the door for Loki and he entered, the guard closing it behind him. Loki walked past the other relics directly to the one he sought. The blue orb with the light pulsing within it stood on its stand once again, having been returned to its place when Sigyn had first arrived on Heven after her escape from Tartarus. Removing it from its place, Loki magically stowed it away. He walked further along the row of pedestals to view the other relic he had come to visit, to his surprise discovering only an empty pedestal. Concerned, he turned and made his way back to the entrance.

******************************

Mariel stood at the foot of a crystal monument that depicted two pairs of angels wings connected back to back upon a marble base where the name of her sister and her brother in law were engraved in their memory. She turned as she heard the door open to the balcony overlooking the courtyard where the monument stood. Loki traversed the balcony to the staircase on the left and descended it.

“I thought this the least likely place for us to be overheard.” Loki said to Mariel as he reached her.

“What is it that you wish to speak with me about?” Mariel asked. 

Mariel had been somewhat surprised when the sentry had approached her and given her Loki’s message. She knew that he continued to feel ill at ease in her presence and avoided being alone with her. She understood the reason behind it though she knew he bore her no ill will and was grateful to her for saving his and Sigyn’s life, as evidenced by the monument he had commissioned honoring her sister and brother-in-law. He had not forgotten the oath he had sworn to himself that day to forever honor their sacrifice.

“Sigyn is in danger here. I have reason to believe Loriel has returned. I’m moving her off world until the threat is contained.” Loki informed her.

“Where are you taking her? Loriel knows of the island. There is no safe place on Midgard where she could not find her.”

“Somewhere no one would think to look and where she will be well guarded. Make ready her things. She will not need much. The wardrobe I commissioned for her for our last visit to New Asgard, whatever else you believe she may need for her comfort.” Loki told her.

“I will see to it.” Mariel said.

“Tell no one.” Loki said to Mariel before turning from her and heading back towards the staircase.

*******************************

Loki entered the royal chambers to find Sigyn pacing. Though he was pleased to see her with such energy and not miserable in bed as she had been in previous days, he also was aware it meant that she was filled with anxiety which couldn’t be good for her. Thor looked at Loki helplessly as he entered, having tried and failed to relieve her of her worries as Sigyn rushed to him.

“You’ve been gone an hour! I was getting worried. I was about to send Thor to find you.”

“Where is the Horn of Naglfar?” Loki asked the question that had been troubling him since he had noticed its absence from the vault, ignoring Sigyn’s mild scolding.

“It’s under the protection of Valkyrie in New Asgard. I had Sif take it there when we went to the island.” Sigyn explained to him.

“Whatever for?” Loki asked.

“I thought it better. I didn’t want to be tempted.” Sigyn said, looking down at her feet. Loki was surprised he hadn’t reasoned it out himself. He wrapped his arms around her.

“A wise choice. Sit, my love. We have much to discuss.”

******************************

Mariel stood in front of a large trunk in the expansive room that held the royal wardrobe. She had just finished placing the last of the clothing Loki had requested her to pack into a large trunk, turning from it when she heard the door open. A fellow angelic attendant in a identical blue dress wearing the badge of her position stood by the door for a moment, staring at Mariel before approaching her.

“Mitra. I was just organizing the Queen’s wardrobe. She will soon need many of them altered.” Mariel said, using the excuse she had come up with to obfuscate the true reason for her presence there.

“Mariel...” Mitra said. Mitra’s voice was her own, yet Mariel sensed something was off about it.

“Does the Queen have need of me?” Mariel asked as Mitra came closer. As she did so, Mariel sensed a familiar, dark presence and danger.

“It was you.” Mitra said.

“What do you mean?” Mariel asked.

“After I had risen you so high you dared betray me.” 

Mariel now knew that Mitra was not who she appeared to be. It was Mitra's body, but not her consciousness that spoke through it.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Mariel said, feigning ignorance. Mitra lunged towards her, grabbing her by the throat with one hand.

“It will be poetic when the body that once saved her life is the one that ends it.” Mitra said as she produced a dagger. Mariel choked and gasped for air. Mitra made a stab at Mariel with the dagger. Mariel bringing her arm up and blocking it, the dagger embedding itself in the flesh of her forearm. Mariel formed a fist with the hand of her uninjured arm and brought it up under Mitra’s chin hard, knocking her back. Mitra released her grasp on Mariel’s throat and also on the dagger. Mariel pulled the dagger from her arm and held it out at Mitra with her uninjured hand as she quickly made her way to the exit, leaving a trail of blood.

*****************************

After news of the attack upon Mariel reached her and the identity of her attacker all but confirmed, Sigyn knew she had no choice but to resign herself to Loki’s plan to insure her safety. Mitra, at least her body, had disappeared without a trace soon after Mariel’s attack. Loki knew it was likely that Mitra’s body would soon be discovered dead from a self inflicted wound as Loriel found a new body to inhabit, of course after she evicted the original tenant. There was no way to know who that may be. No one in the palace or anywhere on Heven for that matter could now be trusted.

****************************

Sigyn stood bundled in the warm clothing and heavy cloak she had last worn to visit New Asgard in Norway for Jul the previous winter. She looked out over the icy wasteland of Jotunheim as Thor, wrapped in a heavy cloak as well, hauling the large trunk Mariel had packed, escorted her to meet with its regent, the son of Loufrir whom Loki had appointed to see to the affairs of the frost giant’s home world. A Jotun approached to greet them. Sigyn stiffened as she anxiously watched the blue giant approach. Thor sat the trunk down and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“Have no fear.” Thor said quietly, “Do not forget that you are now their Queen as well. It would not go well for them if any harm were to come to you.”

The Jotun came to a halt in front of the two. Sigyn and Thor looked up into his face, Sigyn attempting, though she was certain she was failing, to mask her inherent fright. Before her stood a being that had haunted her dreams throughout childhood, that had attacked them on her island and almost cost her her life. She recalled the suffering she had endured as she lay slowly dying from the effects of the Seraphillium that contaminated the angelic dagger the Jotun Gymir had thrust into her body.

“Welcome to Jotunheim, my Queen. I will escort you to Drolfey.” The Jotun said in a deep, resonant voice before bending over and picking up the trunk in front of Thor, hefting it onto his shoulder with little effort. It appeared somewhat smaller against his large frame. Sigyn and Thor followed the Jotun through the frosty snow, across the barren, frozen landscape.


	20. Chapter 20

Thor stowed Sigyn’s trunk in a corner of the cave that they had been escorted to by the Jotun who had met them upon their arrival. Drolfey had assigned him the task to see to Sigyn’s needs in her new sanctuary. A thick, hairless hide of a large creature hung over the entrance, blocking out some of the cold, wintry air and gusts of wind. It also served to trap the warmth inside the cave that emanated from the bronze colored box just slightly smaller than Sigyn’s trunk that sat in another corner, the stones within it glowing red.

A makeshift cot had been set up along another wall. Sigyn had covered it with the blankets she had added to the chest before her departure. There was no other furniture. Sigyn suspected that any furniture to be found on Jotunheim would be far too large to be useful to someone of her stature. A large orb resting on a stone pedestal glowed golden, providing light along with the red glow of the stones.

Drolfey had explained that due to its out of the way location the cave would be the safest location for her to spend her exile until the way was cleared for her to return home due. Sigyn suspected that what Drolfey actually meant was that it was safer for the Jotuns not to have one marked for assassination among them and also factoring into the decision was likely Jotuns’ dislike in general of non-Jotuns, even if she was their Queen. She was relieved, whatever the truth happened to be, as she had no desire to be surrounded by the creatures that had spurred so many of her nightmares.

Sigyn stood near the mouth of the cave and pushed the hide aside enough to peer out over the dark stretch of white wasteland, the stony crags where the Jotuns made their home barely visible in the distance.

“Does the sun ever shine here?” Sigyn asked. Thor. who had positioned himself in front of the bronze box, warmed his hands above it.

“A short time, only a few hours. It does not rise high before it again sets.”

“It’s hard to believe that Loki was born one of them.” Sigyn said, moving the hide back over the doorway and turning to Thor, “It’s as if the universe wants to keep us apart. We find our way back to each other only to be separated once again, over and over.” Sigyn said mournfully.

“With any luck, this separation will be the last.” Thor said in an attempt to cheer and reassure the melancholy woman. Thor retrieved Stormbreaker from where he had placed it against the cave wall, placing it on his back as he crossed to the entrance and Sigyn, resting his free hand on her shoulder, “I must return.”

“Watch out for him but don’t let him know you are...you know what I mean.” Sigyn told him. Thor smiled at her request.

“I give you my word, on both counts. You will not be long here. Have you considered a name for my future niece or nephew?” Thor asked.

“It’s far too early for that.” Sigyn replied.

“Time passes quickly. Perhaps you could use this time to consider the matter.”

“I would venture to guess that if it were to be a girl, Loki would wish to honor your mother.” Sigyn conjectured.

“That is likely true.” Thor said before embracing Sigyn and pushing aside the hide, stepping outside the cave into the frigid air. Sigyn exited the cave behind him to stand in front of the entrance wrapped in the cloak. Thor used Stormbreaker to summon the Bifrost and return to Heven. Sigyn, now alone, turned and reentered the cave.

*****************************

Loki had considered restricting the people of Heven to their homes but had decided against it. He knew what Loriel wanted, rather who she wanted and that person resided, or had until earlier that day, in the palace. It was those that resided and served within the palace walls, those who had access to Sigyn and himself who were at risk. She could be anyone from a simple cook to the sentry right outside the door of the royal chambers. At the time, she could not have afforded to be choosy, needing to quickly trade the body of Mitra for another as Mariel’s escape would mean the alarm would soon be sounded throughout the palace. As of yet, Mitra’s body had not been discovered.

Loki had started a record playing from the collection of those that Sigyn had chosen to bring to Heven from her island. Rifling through them, he had come upon an album recorded by a band calling themselves “Faces.” Loki had always wondered how the musical groups on Midgard came up with their names. Considering the scheme he and Sigyn had concocted, it seemed a perfect fit, as well as the song he chose, “Stay With Me,” as that was exactly what he had asked she who’s arrival he now awaited to do. Sigyn had said to him in the past that a song could be found to fit any situation. It seemed she had been proven right once again.

Loki walked from the table holding the record player to stand in front of the large window of the great room of the royal chambers looking out over the city as the sun began to set. It reminded him of the many times he had done the same when Loriel had been seated on the throne and Sigyn’s lifeless body had rested in an adjoining room encased in ice. He pondered how the situation at the current moment was not all that different except for the fact that Sigyn was alive and her icy temporary home far from him.

If Loriel was not to know Sigyn was no longer resident on Heven, appearances had to be maintained. The music that now began to play was the first part of the plan. The second stepped out of the pink-violet light of a transport cylinder across the room behind Loki. He turned as he witnessed Mariel’s reflection appear in the window. Loki crossed the room to meet her as she transformed into the one she served. Loki couldn’t think of a better candidate for the role. Mariel spent more time with Sigyn than anyone except Loki himself and had now served two Queens. If anyone would be able to pull off the ruse, it was Mariel. She had readily agreed. As she had told Sigyn in the past, she did not fear death, she feared far more Loriel seated again upon Heven’s throne. Loki upon reaching her took her hand, bowing as he kissed it.

“My Queen.”

*******************************

Sigyn sat on the cot, her knees drawn up, reading a book she had packed into her trunk. She struggled to make out the words on the page in the dim light. She wasn’t sure what time it was there or how Jotuns kept track of time with the almost constant darkness. The strain on her eyes was leaving her fatigued. She shivered, pulling the cloak she wore closer around her. The heat from the stones kept it warm enough to avoid freezing to death, but it certainly wasn’t what she would consider toasty, though she was sure the Jotuns would find it uncomfortably warm.

“My lady...may I enter?” she heard a deep voice say near the entrance on the other side of the hide curtain. She closed the book, setting it down on the cot. She had not expected any Jotuns to make a social call. The less she saw of them the better she thought. She knew she should be grateful to them for providing her sanctuary but she also knew they were likely not doing it out of the goodness of their hearts but because Loki was their king, even if he wasn’t in residence, and also the king of a currently far more powerful realm that could easily lay waste to what Loriel had not already when she had ordered the attack upon them a year prior.

The Jotun population had been decimated by that attack, almost as badly as it had been after Thanos’ snap, though of course those lost to that event had been returned to them. Added to that were their losses from their string of defeats while doing the bidding of Loriel. It would take generations for them to recover, if they ever did.

“Yes. Come in.” Sigyn answered. The hide curtain was pushed aside and the same Jotun who had greeted her upon her arrival and had led her to the cave entered with what looked like a large iron crock with a handle held in his hand.

“I have brought food.” He sat the crock down on the floor of the cave and laid a spoon down on top of the cover. Sigyn looked at the spoon. It was so large it was comical.

“Thank you....I’m sorry, you never told me your name.” Sigyn said, realizing she had no idea how to address the Jotun.

“We receive so few visitors to Jotunheim, I’m not accustomed to giving it. Skrymir. Thor?” Skrymir asked, glancing around the cave.

“He had to return. I’m alone.” Sigyn said.

The word ‘alone’ almost stuck in her throat. It had for so long been the overarching theme of her life. Sigyn rose from the cot and crossed the floor of the cave. Kneeling down and taking the large spoon in one hand, she used her other hand from inside her cloak to remove the hot lid of the crock, steam rising from the soup inside. Despite her fears, the smell was appetizing. Now that her episodes of nausea had abated, she was feeling quite the opposite sensation. Dipping the spoon into the soup, she raised the tip of it, which was about all she could hope to fit into her mouth, to her lips, blowing on the contents before sampling it. It tasted somewhat like chicken soup. She saw no noodles or vegetables, only broth and chunks of meat. She was sure there were no chickens on Jotunheim and dared not ask the source of the protein for fear the knowledge would alter her perception.

“It’s very good.” Sigyn said to the Jotun as she replaced the lid on the crock, resting the spoon back on top of it.

“If there’s nothing more you require...” said Skrymir.

“If you have no pressing matters to attend to I thought maybe we could talk. You seem different than the others, or at least, the ones I’ve met in the past. But then they were trying to kill me. Of course that was before Loki took the throne.”

“I’m pleased that they failed.” Skrymir said.

“I have some questions. I’m your queen by right of marriage but I know so little about you, I mean Jotuns in general. I’d ask you to sit but there’s no chairs.” said Sigyn apologetically. She returned to the cot and sat down. Skrymir moved to the middle of the floor and sat.

“I will answer them as best I can.”

******************************

Loki sat on the settee, Mariel in the chair across from him, the table between them . A record played on the turntable, the volume down to allow them to converse as they engaged in a card game, the deck of cards circular, the size of coasters. Loki looked up over the cards in his hand at Mariel. Several times over the evening he had been forced to remind himself that it was not Sigyn who sat there. Her face was that of Sigyn, her hair, her voice. Such a good actress was Mariel, he had discovered, that she had adopted her speech patterns. He should have known she was quite a capable actress or she would never have survived Loriel’s reign having been immune to her influence. He had already decided that when he finally finished the script for his play there was no other to be considered for the lead role.

Mariel with a grin put her cards down on the table, face up. Loki gawked at them in disbelief before tossing his onto the table in frustration.

“If you are going to portray my Sigyn, you must learn to lose. She never wins this game.” he said as he gathered the cards.

“Why does she continue to play?” Mariel asked.

“She entertains a fantasy that someday she will beat me.”

A sentry entered and stood before the door. Loki and Mariel turned their heads towards him. Out of the sentry’s view Loki produced a dagger.

“Is there anything you require for the night?” he asked.

“No, thank you.” Loki told him. The sentry bowed his head and exited, closing the door behind him. Loki sent the dagger back into the ether and leaving the deck of cards on the table rose as did Mariel.

“The hour is late. I suppose it's time that we...” Loki trailed off, looking uncomfortable as the reality hit him that he would be spending the entirety of the night with Mariel, sharing a bed. Her appearance as Sigyn did nothing to assuage his uneasiness, it in fact left him feeling more discomforted.

“I will join you in a moment.” Mariel said, seemingly not in the least bit disturbed by the arrangement, but as Loki supposed someone of her vocation would likely be used to such things. She moved to the table where the record player sat, removing the needle from the record.

Loki lay with his eyes closed as Mariel dressed in a long, silky nightgown from Sigyn’s chest of drawers slipped into bed beside him. He turned his head, opening his eyes to glance at her for a moment before looking again at the ceiling and closing his eyes. Both lay silent for a moment before Mariel turned her head on the pillow.

“You are uncomfortable with my presence here.” she stated.

“It is somewhat disconcerting.” Loki admitted.

“You must rest. I can use the cylinder to return to my chambers and come again in the morning.” Mariel said before she began to slide out of the bed. Loki reached over, grabbing her wrist.

“No...” Loki said. As he held her wrist, he felt a surge of peace and calm as well as a longing, a desire flow through him. He warred internally with himself to release her, finally doing so, “We must do nothing to risk her absence being discovered. My rest would be just as uneasy without you here, I’m afraid.”

“What troubles you.” Mariel said.

“It was her loyalty to me that led to all of this. I brought that vile demoness here. Now I have sent her off to be with the creatures of her nightmares on that frozen, forsaken rock. My father was right. Everywhere I go there is war, ruin and death. How can I protect her from it when I am the cause of it?” Loki said glumly as he turned onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. Mariel turned onto her side facing Loki.

“Sigyn has told me of your father. There was a time when the same could have been said of him. He saw himself in you and he feared you.”

“How could that be? I was adopted.”

“It matters not. He is the only father you knew. He made you what you are.”

“It is an interesting thought. It would explain a great many things. I must ponder it further.”

“Yes, but not this night.” Mariel reached out putting her palm on Loki’s chest, “Now you must sleep.” Loki again felt the intense sensation of peace and calm as before along with a deep fatigue, every muscle in his body relaxing, his eyes closing as his mind drifted deep into a blissful slumber. Mariel moved close to him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Goodnight, sweet prince.” she whispered, her eyes sad before she laid her head again upon her pillow, closing them, her hand resting on Loki’s chest.

****************************

Skrymir had told Sigyn the basics of Jotun history, that which he knew, and answered her questions as truthfully and thoroughly as he could. Many times his answers had led to more questions. She had returned to the soup, eating her fill of it after it had cooled, but it was far too much for one sitting. She had moved the crock next to the bronze box to keep it warm if hunger overtook her once again.

“Laufey, Loki’s father...his Jotun father...what do you know of him?” Sigyn asked.

“He was feared more than any other Jotun, even by his own father. Even for a Jotun his heart was hard, his mind filled with darkness. His father’s fears proved true when he betrayed him, ending his life and taking his throne.”

“Laufey murdered his own father?”

“Yes. He thought him weak, too easily cowed by Odin and Asgard. Many agreed with him, yet others feared where his aspirations would lead, where they ultimately did...to our ruin. Yet even after, no one dared to challenge him. He was biding his time until an opportunity arose to take his revenge. He never had any intention of upholding the peace.” Skrymir replied.

“Loki’s mother...what do you know about her?”

“I know only that she was executed when it was discovered after his birth that she had used magic to conceive him.”

“She used magic?” Sigyn said. She had not been surprised to hear that Loki’s mother had been murdered, but the reason was not what she had expected.

“Yes. I know no more, only that it was of a type that was forbidden.” Skrymir said. Sigyn yawned, looking apologetically to Skrymir.

“I’m sorry. I’m just a bit tired.” Sigyn explained.

“It is late. I will leave you to rest.” Skrymir said, rising.

“Thank you for speaking with me.” Sigyn said as she wrapped the cloak she wore tightly around her, preparing to lie down.

“I should be the one thanking you. It is rare for anyone to be interested in anything I have to say.”

“I find you interesting, whatever anyone else thinks. If I had met you as a child, I would not have had nightmares of you.”

“You had nightmares of Jotuns?” Skrymir asked.

“Yes. Many times I awoke screaming in the night.” Skrymir noticed Sigyn struggling to hold the cloak wrapped around her and pull the blankets over herself. He approached the cot, taking hold of the blankets and drawing them over her.

“I hope that your dreams this night will be more pleasant.” Skrymir said.

“Thank you again.” Sigyn said, looking somewhat surprised at Skrymir’s assistance. The frost giant turned from her and crossed the cave floor to the entrance. As he moved the hide aside, Sigyn felt the blast of cold cut through the warm air inside the cave.

“I will return in the morning.” Skrymir told her, “Sleep well.” He exited the cave out into the frozen bleakness outside of it. Sigyn closed her eyes, unable to any longer hold them open.

*****************************

Raguel turned the corner of a corridor in the palace, heading for the living quarters of those who served Heven and its monarch. As he did so, he saw a familiar figure traversing the corridor in his direction. The angel who had examined the body of Phaedra approached him.

“Raguel...I must speak with you. Mitra’s body has been found.” the examiner said.

“When? Why wasn’t I notified?”

“Not long ago. I have only done a cursory examination but the findings are interesting. I don’t wish to discuss it here. I know it’s late...if you’d rather wait until morning.”

“No...come with me.” Raguel said, leading the examiner down the corridor.


	21. Chapter 21

Loki awoke after many hours of deeply restful sleep. The effects of his overindulgence two nights prior that he had struggled with the day before had completely abated. He placed his hand over the hand he felt gently resting on his chest. His mind emerging from slumber registered it as that of Sigyn. He often awoke to find her hand in the same position or her arm draped over him. From the first night after both had recovered their memories of each other and shared a bed for the first time in centuries, his physical presence, his heartbeat had been a comfort to her, even more so recently.

Turning his head to gaze at the sleeping woman by his side, he reached out towards her before he fully awakened and the realization struck him that she who shared his bed that morning was not who she appeared to be. What at first seemed to be comfortably routine was not. He withdrew his hand and slid out from under hers, rising from the bed.

Loki had just exited the bedroom into the large sitting room of the royal chambers when the door opened, two angelic guards entering. Loki dispelled the illusion, revealing Thor and Xenia. He could instantly surmise by the deeply troubled expressions on both of their faces that something was very wrong.

“What is it?” Loki asked.

“I have failed you.” Xenia said.

***************************

Sigyn sat on the cot, ear buds in her ears, eating the strawberries she’d brought with her. In her hand she held the stone she had found on the island. She stared once more at the symbol etched into it. She now carried it with her wherever she went. She noticed movement at the entrance, the hide being drawn back, the blue, hulking body of Skrymir entering the cave. Turning off the music, she removed the earbuds and stowed them on the cot beside her.

“I announced my arrival. You did not respond. I was concerned.” Skrymir said apologetically.

“I'm sorry. I was listening to music. Would you like one?” Sigyn asked, holding out a strawberry to him. Skrymir crossed the floor of the cave to stand before the cot and tentatively reached out taking the red berry. It looked tiny between his large, long fingers, “It’s a strawberry. I suppose you’ve never seen one before. They grow on Midgard.”

“What is its purpose?” Skrymir asked, examining the berry.

“You eat it.” Sigyn said, amused at Skrymir’s confusion over a simple strawberry. Obviously unsure, he put it into his mouth.

“It is an interesting flavor. We have nothing comparable here.”

“I didn’t think you did.” Sigyn replied. She recalled the stone in her hand and what Sif had told her upon finding it. She held it out towards Skrymir, “Do you know what this is?”

Skrymir looked at the stone in her hand.

“Do you eat it as well?” he asked. Sigyn chuckled at his question.

“It’s a stone. Have you seen anything like it here?” Skrymir took it from her, examining it. It also appeared far smaller in his possession.

“No. I have seen nothing of its like before.”

“So Jotuns don’t carry these? They don’t use them to tell their futures?”

“Not that I am aware. Perhaps long ago, long before my time. The symbol is of an ancient language once shared between many people of the realms. Did you find it here?” Skrymir asked.

“No, on Midgard.” Sigyn told him. Skrymir handed the stone back to her.

“If it was found on Midgard, why would you believe it to be of Jotun origin?” Skrymir asked, confused.

“Jotuns had been there...the ones who attacked us. They had crossed the ground where it was found. A friend thought it may have belonged to one of them.” Sigyn explained.

“I know of no Jotun that possesses such a thing. The symbol upon it signifies life. It also signifies protection of one’s life from enemies, defense of the life of one who is loved.” Skrymir explained. Sigyn looked at the symbol once more before stowing it away again in her pocket.

“If it was being carried by one of the Jotuns as some sort of protective charm, it didn’t work. They’re all dead.” Sigyn said, then looked up at Skrymir, immediately regretting her statement, “I’m sorry. They could have been your relatives or friends.”

“One has no need to apologize for defending their life from an attacking enemy in battle. I have no family still living. I would not say that I have friends. When Abaddon appeared and offered an alliance with Loriel and the angels, I was the lone voice willing to speak out against it. I refused to fight. I was thought by the others to be cowardly and weak. Though I was eventually proven right, their opinion of me has not changed.”

“Sometimes it takes more courage not to fight. What happened to your family?”

“My mother died long ago. My father and brother were killed by the Bifrost.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Sigyn said, bowing her head.

“The attack was not entirely unprovoked. Asgard had been invaded twice.”

“Yes, but had Loki not opened the way for them...” Sigyn said.

“Had Laufey been interested in upholding the peace he would have declined his offer. He did not consider what was best for his people, only his own wishes, his own glory. The hatred of one so cruelly left to die as a helpless infant by his own father is understandable. He did us a great favor in ridding us of Laufey.” said Skrymir.

“You are a strange Jotun...I mean that in a good way. If it’s any consolation, Loki has come to regret many of the mistakes in his past.” 

“Hardened hearts are often softened and the storms that rage within quelled by the love of another.” Skrymir said.

“What of your heart? Is there someone?” Sigyn asked.

“There was. He was slain during Loriel’s invasion. Were we to have been discovered, it would have been death for both of us by Jotun hands.”

“Loki has forbidden persecution for such things on Jotunheim. There’s no longer reason to live in fear.” 

“They are but words. He holds the throne but it is not he who sits upon it. There is much which Drolfey does not share with our King.” Skrymir informed Sigyn. Sigyn looked at Skrymir with curiousity and concern. 

“Share it with me.” she told him.

*****************************

“I did not see until it was too late. This dark creature blocks my vision. I know not how. Even the empousae could not do so. I cannot see it or what it does. I only see its victims once it is too late.” Xenia said, mournful and frustrated. Loki put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“There were things even Heimdall could not see. I myself was able to fool him more than once.”

“I have told her the same.” Thor said.

“You said that he saved Sigyn from this same creature. How, if he could not see it?” Xenia asked.

“He could not see it but he could see her. He was sworn to protect the throne and those closest to it. Had he not been keeping watch over us that day...it was one of the few times I was glad of it.” Loki replied, “Have you told anyone else?”

“No. We did not enter. Xenia’s sight was enough. We have left them as they lay for the time being. This could prove to be the opportunity we have been waiting for.” Thor told him.

Mariel appeared in the doorway to the bedchamber dressed in Sigyn’s long silk robe. Thor looked from Mariel, who still appeared as Sigyn, to Loki with an expression that betrayed his thoughts on the matter. He had been aware of Mariel’s role as a decoy, but not to what extent the obfuscation went. He was also well aware of Mariel’s other vocation besides serving as the highest ranking of Sigyn’s attendants.

“We couldn’t risk her absence being discovered. Sigyn is well aware of the arrangement and agreed to it. I would not betray her trust.” Loki explained to Thor as Mariel approached.

“If only myself and father had held such a place in your heart.” Thor said.

“As Stark said I have turned over a new tree...or something of the sort. I don’t recall the exact expression.”

“Stark?” Thor asked questioningly. Before Loki could explain, Mariel reached Loki’s side.

“Left who as they lay?” Mariel asked.

“Zaphiel, the examiner and Raguel’s wife and son. they were slain in Raguel’s living quarters. We can only assume Raguel has been murdered as well and that she is now making use of his body.” Thor told Mariel.

“He meets with the Queen or yourself each day, more often now.” said Mariel.

“The serpent prepares to strike.” Xenia said.

“We now have the advantage. We know where the serpent hides.” said Loki.

*******************************

Mariel stood before the window peering out over the crystalline buildings much as Loki had been doing when she had arrived the day before. She stared at her new reflection in the glass. Hearing the doors behind her open, she turned to see a sentry entering, Raguel behind him. 

“Thank you. Leave us.” Mariel told the sentry in Sigyn's voice. The sentry bowed his head and turned, walking around Raguel who stood with his hands clasped behind his back.

“You summoned me, my Queen?” Raguel asked.

“Yes, I did.” Mariel said, noticing him glancing around the room, “We are quite alone. Loki nor his brother are here. They are at this moment preparing a trap in which to snare you. I know who you are. Would you like to know who I am?” Mariel said before the illusion faded, revealing her true identity, “She is not here but I know where she is. Give me what I want and I will give you what you want.” Mariel told Loriel.

“What is it you want?” Loriel asked.

“Love.” Mariel said simply. Loriel inhabiting Raguel’s body and with his voice laughed.

“Love? Do you not get enough of that?”

“I did not betray you for her. I did it for him.” Mariel said. Loriel laughed once again.

“A single encounter and you fall in love? I thought you and your kind above such base sentiment.”

“He is unlike any other I have ever known.”

“He most definitely is. If only you knew. Without my assistance he would never have been born.” Loriel responded.

“You have the power. Give me his love, all that I am forced to witness him give to her day after day. Allow us to leave this place and live out our lives together far from here. Is that such a high price to pay for the throne? I can take you to her now.” Mariel said. Loriel looking through Raguel's eyes stared into Mariel's for a moment as if searching for something within them.

“You do love him. Disgusting.” Loriel said.

“Do you agree?” Mariel held out her hand, within it lay a transport cylinder.

“Agreed.” Loriel said. Mariel extended her other hand to Loriel Loriel reached out and took it with Raguel's hand. Mariel activated the cylinder, both disappearing in a pink-violet light.

Mariel and Loriel reappeared in the glow of the cylinder’s light a few yards from the entrance to the cave where Sigyn had taken refuge on Jotunheim. Loriel scanned the area for any sign of a trap about to be sprung. She saw nothing to arouse her suspicions, nothing but the cold, frozen wasteland of Jotunheim stretching out before and behind her.

“In there. She is alone.” Mariel advised Loriel. Loriel took hold of Mariel’s arm and pulled her along with her to the cave. Mariel moved the hide covering the entrance aside and entered, Loriel following behind. Sigyn lay on her back on the cot, the book she had been reading open but lying on her chest. Loriel examined the cave for any other presence. As she approached the cot where Sigyn lay, Sigyn opened her eyes, turning her head, astonished as Raguel approached her and also at the presence of Mariel standing near the entrance.

“Raguel? Has something happened? Is Loki alright?” Sigyn asked anxiously.

“He's well. He awaits your return. Loriel has been apprehended. He were sent here to bring you home.” Loriel said in Raguel's voice. A happy smile spread over Sigyn’s face as she began to sit up. Loriel reached for the dagger at the waist of Raguel’s body she inhabited.

Suddenly Loriel found herself, the body she had stolen, being flung by an unseen force against the wall of the cave and then flung again against the opposite wall. The illusion of empty space faded, Skrymir standing there, cluthing the arm of Raguel’s bloodied, slumped body. As Sigyn sat up, she tossed the book aside, revealing the blue orb held in her hand, the light within it pulsing. The speed of its pulse increased, sending a strobe effect throughout the cave. Loriel’s face drained of color, she shrieked in terror at the sight of the orb and struggled in Skrymir’s grasp. Raguel’s body began to go limp as a an inky black smoke like substance emanated from his mouth, his nose, his eyes. As Loki and Thor appeared out of what seemed to be thin air near the wall of the cave, both could not help but think how similar the effect was to the aether as it had been drawn from Jane Foster by the dark elf Malekith. The black smoke, the essence of Loriel, reached the orb and was absorbed into it. The orb returned to it’s original state. Skrymir released his hold on the the limp, lifeless body of Raguel, allowing it to fall into a heap on the floor of the cave.

Sigyn sat speechless, staring at the pulsing orb that rested in the palm of her hand. She who had brought about all those centuries of pain, fear, loneliness, her separation from Loki was now imprisoned within it. Her mind attempted to grasp the finality of it.

“It’s over.” She finally managed to say. Loki now stood before her. She looked up at him, tears streaming from her eyes. Loki took the orb from her and handed it off to Thor. He then took both of Sigyn’s hands in his and raised her to her feet. She fell into his arms as he wrapped his own tightly around her as she sobbed with joy and relief.


	22. Chapter 22

Loki descended the stairs from the balcony into the courtyard along with two sentries who followed behind him. He began to cross it in the direction of the dungeon just as Mariel was making her way back to the steps after her daily visit to the memorial to her sister. This day she had replaced the flowers that she placed regularly at its base. As she neared Loki, each heading in opposite directions Loki caught the scent of her perfume in the air, the familiar mix reminiscent of Earth’s jasmine and roses. She had not worn it when portraying Sigyn.

“My King.” Mariel said in respectful greeting to Loki as the two neared each other, bowing her head. Loki stopped, the sentries coming to a halt behind him.

“Wait.” Loki said to Mariel, “You’ve saved our lives twice. It's Loki.” Loki said to her. 

“As you wish my--Loki.” Mariel replied. She smiled before continuing on her way. Loki resumed his trek towards the opposite side of the courtyard. Within the dungeon was held only one prisoner, the only prisoner its walls had seen in the entirety of his and Sigyn's year long reign.

As he reached the doors, one of the two sentries cross in front of him and opened them. Loki entered, nodding to the sentry who stood inside, the two sentries that had accompanied him remaining outside. Loki made his way past the empty, deactivated cells until he reached that of Drolfey. The large Jotun sat with his back against the wall, staring ahead of him to the opposite wall of the cell. As Loki came into view, Drolfey turned his head and glared at his king.

“I apologize for the shortcomings of your accommodations. I'm afraid they weren't designed with Jotuns in mind.” Loki said.

“It is of no consequence for the moment. It will become so should my stay prove long.”

“That depends on you.” Loki replied, “However long or short your stay, you will not be returning to sit on the throne in my stead.” Loki told him.

“I did not suppose I would be. With one such as Skrymir upon it I’m not certain I wish to return at all. I would prefer the axe.” Drolfey said.

“That could be arranged.” Loki said, "Skrymir is intelligent and capable. He will faithfully carry out my wishes. It was time for a change. Laufey and those of his bloodline have brought nothing but ruin and dishonor to Jotunheim.”

“You yourself are the son of Laufey.”

“Yes, which happens to be the reason for my visit. We have already discussed your shameful deeds and I am of course aware of those of Laufey himself. Tell me of my mother’s.” Loki said to the Jotun who was by blood his cousin though Loki was sure he could never regard him as such. 

“Your mother?” Drolfey asked, taken by surprise by Loki’s request. “Ah...you refer to how it is you came to be. Are you sure you wish to know?”

“I must know.” Loki told the Jotun.

“Gerda was Laufey’s seventh wife. He took her as his other six had failed to produce an heir. He refused to believe that the fault lay with himself. Her mother was adept at magic and had taught her all she knew. She was younger than the others, naive and foolish, scheming and ambitious. She saw an opportunity to rise above all other women, even perhaps many men, if she were to be successful in giving Laufey the son he had long desired. Unbeknownst to Laufey, she sought the help of a Vova, a black witch, summoning her from the depths of Hel. The Vova instructed her in the use of Svartlseidr, the blackest of magic, its use forbidden on Jotunheim as it is in the other realms.

“The Vova herself provided her demonic blood to create the spark of life within Gerda that when introduced to Laufey’s seed created you. After your birth, unfit for the throne and unlikely to survive, Gerda’s secret was uncovered. It was only later that it was discovered that the Vova she had sought out had been Loriel. It had been her plan all along to create you, small and weak knowing you would be rejected and then use you to have her revenge and destroy Odin and Asgard after Odin had scorned and exiled her. She explained her scheme to Laufey and convinced him to spare you. Laufey himself knew that there was little chance of Jotunheim emerging victorious from its last battle with Asgard so he went along with her plan. Laufey knew you would someday return, as Loriel assured him you would. He had been waiting for you.

“Gerda’s death was swift, if that is of concern to you. She was beheaded, her body quickly and unceremoniously thereafter burned, her ashes scattered to the winds, any mention of her forbidden. It was the usual sentence for one that engaged in the use of Svartlseidr. Is that what you wished to know?” Drolfey asked after he had finished his story.

“Yes. Thank you.” Loki said, turning and stepping away from the cell.

“She as much as Gerda was a mother to you. You cannot escape it, you will always carry that dark taint.” Drolfey said. Loki stopped, turning back to him.

“You will remain here for the time being. Once I am assured you will cause no further strife, you will return to Jotunheim under supervision. If you displease me further, the dark taint of which you speak will fuel my wrath.” Loki finished in a somewhat menacing tone before he turned again, stone faced, walking away from the cell, leaving Drolfey to contemplate his words amid the doldrums of the dungeon.

Loki stood in Heven’s vault before the blue orb that now sat returned to its place. He contemplated all that Drolfey had revealed to him. He wondered if Frigga had known. Surely she had sensed it. Had the sight of a helpless infant overridden her wisdom and led her to believe that her love would be enough to overcome it? How had Odin himself, with all the power imbued in him not seen it? Or had he? Had he known that what was to come, Ragnarok, all of it, was unchangeable destiny? What more was to come?

He again recalled his father’s words as he had stood before him in chains. 'Your birthright was to die!' he had said. Odin would not have needed to commit infanticide directly, he could have merely left him and allowed nature to take its course. The question he had posed to Mariel replayed in his head. As Odin had also said, everywhere he went there was war, ruin and death. He now believed he knew why. How could he protect Sigyn and their child if he was the cause of it? He looked from the orb to his hand where he produced an angelic transport cylinder.

*****************************

Sigyn stood up from the throne, stretching her legs after her last audience of the morning had ended. She now felt well enough to resume most of her duties though she found herself tiring easily and had asked her schedule to be reduced to allow her time to rest in the afternoon. She planned to do so soon after visiting the gardens for some fresh air. Loki was to have met her to accompany her there but he had not yet arrived. It was unlike him to be late for any sojourn they had planned together.

Mariel entered the throne room to accompany her back to the royal chambers. Sigyn realized she had forgotten to mention her plans to her.

“Mariel. I’m sorry. I forgot. Loki and I plan to visit the gardens. You’re welcome to join us.”

“It is a beautiful day for it. I don’t wish to intrude on your time together.”

“It’s alright. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. I wonder where he is. He was supposed to be here by now.” Sigyn said, sounding somewhat concerned though she was sure his tardiness was easily explained...a meeting with the theater committee had run late perhaps. She wasn’t sure what he had had on his itinerary for that morning.

“I saw him a short time ago. He was on his way to visit the prisoner.” Mariel told Sigyn.

***************************

Sigyn entered the dungeon, the sentry at the entrance opening the door for her. It was strange to see someone on duty there. Before Drolfey, there had been no need assign anyone to that post as it sat empty. She passed another guard that stood on the other side of the door. Loki was no where in sight. She made her way past empty cells. As she came into view, Drolfey turned his head.

“Do you also have questions for me?” Drolfey asked.

“No. I was told Loki was here.” Sigyn told him. She disliked Drolfey immensely. She had before Skrymir had told her all that he had disclosed of him and wished to converse with him as little as possible.

“He left some time ago. He had come to question me about his mother. I told him all that I know.” Drolfey said. Sigyn froze.

“What did you tell him?′ she asked the Jotun.

Drolfey repeated the history he had related to Loki. Sigyn listened, stunned, her trepidation rising. She could only imagine what Loki was feeling under the weight of such knowledge. Where might it lead him, what might it lead him to do? He had once related to her the shock he had felt upon learning his true heritage, that he was the son of Laufey. It had gone far in leading to the break with sanity he had suffered which had led to the chain of events culminating in his alliance with Thanos and New York. The fact that Loriel herself had for all intents and purposes created him...that was far more heady than learning he had been born a Jotun, the son of their King.

***************************

Xenia stood in the Ladder’s temple, looking out between the columns over the expanse of the city and the blue sky above it.

“You seek your husband.” Xenia said without turning to face Sigyn as she approached.

“Do you know where he is?”

“He has returned to Jotunheim.” Xenia informed her.

“Why didn’t he tell me where he was going?” Sigyn asked.

“He did not use the Ladder. I assume he did not wish you to know.”

****************************

Sigyn stepped out of the golden curtain of light to find herself standing in darkness once again outside the cave where she had been hidden away on Jotunheim. She wrapped the cloak around her as the frigid air hit her, feeling even colder after she had only moments ago enjoyed the balmy temperatures of Heven. Traversing across the snow and patches of ice she reached the entrance, still covered by the hide curtain. Pushing it aside, she entered the pitch black cave. The bronze box continued to sit in the corner but no heat now emanated from it, the air inside the cave no warmer than outside of it, though there were no freezing blasts of wind to exacerbate the chill.

“Loki?” she said. Receiving no answer, she felt her way to the opposite side of the cave until her hands found the large spherical light resting on the stand. Touching it, it began to glow dimly. Turning from it, her eyes fell upon him. Sitting against the wall of the cave, his knees drawn up, his arms wrapped around them and his head resting on them obscuring his face sat Loki. He wore no cloak, no coat, only the clothing he had worn on Heven. His body shivered in the cold.

“Loki...” Sigyn said gently as she neared him.

“Go back. Leave me here.” 

“You know I’m not going to do that.”

“The throne was not my birthright...this is, to die here. I was never meant to be. I'm an abomination. Cursed. I bring suffering and death wherever I go. I will bring it down upon you. I already have.” Loki lamented.

Sigyn sat on her knees before Loki and reached out, putting a hand on both sides of Loki’s head.

“Look at me.” Sigyn said, raising his head. He averted his eyes as she did so. She could see the stain of tears on his face, his eyes red. It was a rare sight. Loki finally did as she asked, “It doesn’t matter. None of it matters. You are whoever and whatever you decide to be. You could and would never have saved Asgard or the people of Tartarus. You would care for nothing and no one, you would not be able to love even me.”

“What if I have passed it on to our child...the same darkness that has followed me?”

“Then he or she will need both of us to dispel it. They will need you either way. I need you. Come home.” Sigyn wrapped her arms around him, wrapping him in her cloak.

**************************

“Loki...come on, they’ll be here soon.” Sigyn called from the front room. 

Loki exited the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Both heard the sound of a helicopter descending. Sigyn walked to the door, opening it to see it land in the field before the house. She walked towards it as the door opened. A man in a suit climbed out of the helicopter and then turned, assisting a woman and then a young girl out of the helicopter to the ground.

“Hello!” Sigyn called out. Pepper and Morgan Stark looked towards her as she approached, “Hi. I’m Sigyn.”

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Pepper. This is Morgan.”

“Hello.” The little girl by Pepper’s side said brightly.

“I was expecting something a bit more formal. I was told you were royalty.” Pepper said, looking at Sigyn dressed in typical earth clothing and at the small house behind her, the paint peeling.

“Queen actually. Of Heven...It’s another realm, like Asgard.”

Pepper looked towards the doorway of the house as she noticed movement, Loki stepping out of the front door. Disturbed at the sight of him, Pepper drew back, pulling Morgan close to her. Sigyn turned to see what had caused their reaction.

“It’s ok. A lot’s happened since New York. He’s not who he was then. Actually, he’s the reason you’re here. He’s my husband." Sigyn next addressed Morgan, "As you can see, we’re going to have our own little girl or boy soon. Would you like to feel?” Sigyn asked Morgan. Morgan nodded. Sigyn took her hand, placing it on her rounded belly. 

“There’s a baby in there?” Morgan asked as she felt slight movement.

“Yep. Sure is.”

“How does it get out?” Morgan asked.

“I think I’ll let your mother answer that question.” Sigyn told her with a chuckle.

“So what’s did Tony leave here? I didn’t even know about this place. Happy said Stephen Strange contacted him.”

“I’ll take you to it.” Sigyn said leading the two away from the helicopter. Loki watched them as they crossed the field.

Sigyn, Pepper and Morgan reached the other side of the island, near the cliffs. A man stood looking out over the ocean his back to them.

“Who--” Pepper began to say before freezing. The man, hearing her turned to face her, Sigyn and Morgan, “Tony?!” Pepper called out in astonishment, unable to believe what she was seeing, her mouth dropping open.

“In the flesh...for a while, anyway.” Tony Stark said, a huge smile plastered across his face.

“Daddy!” Morgan screamed, breaking away from Pepper and running towards her father. He knelt down, opening his arms wide as she raced into them. Pepper stood frozen in shock before rushing across the grass. Sigyn witnessed the reunion with a smile but also a sense of sadness knowing that their time was limited. She turned and made her way back across the island.

*********************************

That evening, back on Heven, Sigyn sat in the armchair across from Loki who sat on the settee in the large front room of the royal chambers. Both held circular playing cards in their hands. Sigyn discarded a card and drew another. Loki did the same. Sigyn next pulled two cards from her hand, discarding them and drawing two more.

“Last hand for the night. I’ve got to be up early tomorrow.” Sigyn said.

“What for?” Loki asked, discarding another card.

“Just an appointment. I wanted to get it over with before the morning audiences.” Sigyn smiled as she drew a card. She turned her cards over on the table. Loki looked at them in shock, lowering his.

“It’s not possible.” Loki said.

“Read ’em and weep! Finally!” Sigyn cried out with glee.

“You cheated.” said Loki, looking befuddled.

“I did not!” said Sigyn.

“You never win this game.”

“I had a little help. Mariel taught me a few things.”

“Did she. What else has she been teaching you?” Loki asked.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” Sigyn teased. 

As Sigyn collected the cards, Loki rose, walking over to the record player, turning it on. 

“We must celebrate your victory.” Loki said, extending his hand. Sigyn pushed herself up from the chair, joining Loki and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“We won’t be able to do this much longer.” Sigyn said, looking down at her protruding belly.

“Where there is a will, there’s a way.” Loki replied as they danced.


	23. Chapter 23

Clint Barton busied himself with the task of hammering the last of the new shingles onto the roof of the house on Sigyn’s island. Loki sat at the table in the kitchen, papers spread before him, a pencil in his hand attempting to concentrate and growing frustrated at the persistent pounding from above. Sigyn carried a glass of lemonade to the table and sat it down in one of the few spots not covered by sheaths of paper. She held another in her other hand. Spring had recently arrived, warmer air with it, warmer than usual for that time of year even for the more southerly location of the island. Loki sat back releasing his breath, tossing the pencil onto the table.

“By Odin’s beard! Will this racket never end? I can’t think straight.” he grumbled.

“When have you ever thought straight?” Sigyn joked, standing beside him as he sat, putting a hand on Loki’s shoulder. Loki put his hand to Sigyn’s swollen belly, resting the side of his head against it.

“Your mother thinks herself a comedian.” Loki said, “No, I don’t believe so either.” he said, engaging in an imaginary conversation.

“He’ll be done soon.” Sigyn reassured Loki as he reached out for the lemonade, picking up the glass and taking a drink. Sigyn moved to the door and exited, the screen door closing behind her as she carried the other glass of lemonade to Barton.

Sign looked up to the roof as Barton finished nailing a nail, taking advantage of the short span of silence after he had finished with it before he began the next.

“Clint!” she called up to him. Barton looked down the slope of the roof and slid himself the few feet to the edge, sitting with his legs hanging over. He reached down and took the glass from Sigyn as she stretched the arm that held it up to him,“You’ll be done soon, right?” Sigyn asked quietly.

“Yeah...just a few more to go. Went faster than I thought. I’ll get blasting the old paint off tomorrow. That’ll probably take half a day and start painting the day after that.”

“Thank you for doing all this. For the cradle too. It’s beautiful.” Sigyn said, referring to the wooden cradle Barton had gifted to her upon his arrival.

“Figured it’d get more use here than back home. Think those days are over for us. It was just taking up space in the attic. Only needed some sanding and refinishing. Know you come here quite a bit, could use something like that.”

“You have to let us pay you something. We have gold you know. It’s actually worth far more here.”

“You already paid for it. You saved the world, my family with it and all it’s cost me has been some bike parts, some paint and some roofing materials. Already had the wood stain. Think I got a pretty good deal. I’ve kinda run out of things to do around home. Like to keep busy...and I get to spend a few days on a private island. Can’t beat that.”

“So this is your idea of fun?” Sigyn asked.

“Yep. Best part is no one’s trying to kill me.” Barton replied as he drank the lemonade.

“Yet...Loki’s trying to write.” Sigyn said.

“Why in the hell would he be doing that with this going on?” Barton asked.

“I don’t think he realized how noisy it would be. Construction was a bit different on Asgard.”

“Suppose it would be. Nothing like good old hammer and nails, though. Makes you feel like you actually worked for it.” Barton said, finishing the lemonade and reaching down, handing Sigyn back the empty glass. Sigyn looked at the sweat beading and running down Barton’s face.

“You’re certainly doing that. Why don’t you take a break?” Sigyn asked. She grimaced as she rubbed the tight muscles of her burgeoning abdomen.

“I’ll be done in a few. Speaking of breaks, you need to get off your feet. You didn’t have to come here for all this. You should be back home.”

“I like coming here. I don’t think I’ll ever completely get used to it there. I lived in the palace on Asgard as a kid but that was so long ago. I lived here on Midgard, sorry, Earth, a lot longer. I'm fine. It'll probably be at least another week, maybe two.” Sigyn said. It was obvious from Barton's expression that he was not as certain about her estimate.

“If you say so. Been through it three times with Laura. Looks like you’re about to pop.” Barton said, pulling his legs back up onto the roof and starting back to where he had been working.

“Uh...I think I just did.” Sigyn said. 

Barton looked back over his shoulder to Sigyn who stood, her body tense, her hand gripping her belly. The bottom front of the long sundress she wore was now wet. The empty glass lay discarded in the grass. He quickly jumped down from the roof, foregoing the nearby ladder, the drop not all that far for someone in his physical condition and with his training. Putting an arm around her shoulders, he led her back to the open door of the house.

***************************

“Good. Now maybe I can have some peace around here and get something done.” Loki said, as he glanced up from the paper in front of him as Barton and Sigyn entered the house.

“You ain’t gettin’ nothing done for awhile.” Barton told Loki. 

Loki’s expression changed from mild irritation to surprise and concern. He jumped up from the chair as Barton assisted Sigyn to the one across the table from Loki, pulling it out for her and easing her into it. Loki began scrambling to gather his papers that lay spread out across the table.

“Leave it. You can pop back in after and grab ’em. They’ll be here. I’ve done a lot of crazy shit in my day but delivering a baby’s not one of ’em. I’m not looking to start now.” Barton told Loki. 

Loki followed Barton’s suggestion, moving around the table to Sigyn as her body tensed and she groaned as a wave of pain passed over her midsection. Once it had passed, she took hold of Loki’s arm as he helped her to her feet, putting an arm around her as he produced a transport cylinder in his other hand.

“I’ll get on the painting tomorrow. By the time you make it back here it’ll look like a whole new place. Good luck. The ride’s just starting.” Barton told them.

Sigyn leaned against Loki before they both disappeared from Barton’s view in the cylinder’s pink-violet light. Barton began gathering up Loki’s papers into a neat stack on the table.

**************************

Sigyn and Loki reappeared in the great room of the royal chambers. Loki began to move Sigyn towards the settee.

“No! Not there!” Sigyn said, making her way to the bedroom, Loki behind her. She walked to the white and gold chest of drawers and opened the top drawer, pulling out a plain long nightgown and removed her sundress, slipping into the nightgown. As she finished, she was gripped once again by pain.

“Loki...” she said in a strained voice. He quickly rushed to her from where he stood a few feet away. Wrapping her arms around him she laid her forehead against his shoulder.

“What can I do?” he asked, at a loss as to what action to take, if any were possible.

“Just this...” she answered as she waited for the pain to once again pass, “Alright. It’s over.” she said, moving to the bed and sitting down on the edge, Loki assisting her to lie down, placing pillows behind her head before making his way quickly towards the door.

“Stay where you are.” he said before heading out of the room.

“You think I’m going anywhere?” Sigyn called after him.

*****************************

Much like in the vision his mother had shown him just prior to the Battle of New Asgard, Loki paced, though not in the throne room of Asgard, but the great room of the royal chambers and this time alone. The same physician that had seen to Loki during his scheme under Loriel’s reign now tended to Sigyn as he had been for all intents and purposes dismissed from the bedchamber. 

Loki had been resolved to be at her side but was now beginning to perhaps see the wisdom in the “damn archaic traditions” he had fretted about in that same vision. Perhaps his father had been right that ‘his assistance was not needed any more than a serpent had need of boots,’ he thought. Of course he had never had the opportunity to hear Odin make that statement in reality, but he knew most likely it was something Odin would have indeed said in the situation. Even when by her side, he felt completely useless, a third wheel.

Mariel and another attendant wearing similar blue dresses entered the royal chambers. Mariel’s eyes fell upon Loki before he had even noticed their presence. She sent the other attendant in the direction of the bedchambers and approached him as he noticed her.

“Mariel. She will be pleased you’re here.” Loki told her, sounding relieved.

“I’m sorry I did not arrive sooner. I was away from the palace. I thought the two of you were off world.”

“We were. Obviously circumstances necessitated that we cut short our sojourn. We had been under the impression that we had another week’s wait.”

“Nature sets her own timetable. How long since it began?” Mariel asked.

“We have entered the ‘please don’t make me kill you’ stage of the proceedings.” Loki said. Mariel smiled, amused at his statement.

“If she is yet so polite in her threats to murder you there is still much time remaining to wait.” Mariel told him. Loki appeared disturbed by the suggestion.

“How long?” he asked.

“Many hours yet. I do not want to intervene too early, it can draw it out even longer, but I will do what I can for her at this stage. The first always takes more time.” Mariel answered.

“The first may well be the last. I have been informed I’m no longer to touch her for the remainder of eternity.” Loki told Mariel who laughed upon hearing it.

“Be not troubled. She will likely say many similar things over the course of her trial. They are just words. She will recall the pain little afterwards. Once it will not be a hindrance, I will relieve her of it.” Mariel assured Loki. She noticed that his countenance was troubled even more than usual for a man in his circumstances,“Is there something else that concerns you, beyond her discomfort?” Mariel asked. 

Loki turned away from her towards the window and slowly walked over to it, Mariel following. Loki upon reaching the window looked out over the city below.

“The woman from Tartarus, Elpida, she is not the mother of Zosime. Her mother did not survive her birth.” Loki said to Mariel. Mariel placed a comforting hand on Loki’s shoulder.

“Nothing like that has happened here for many thousands of years.” Mariel assured him.

“Sigyn was present and witnessed it. I worry that it weighs on her mind as well.” Loki said.

“I will dispel any such fear she may have.” Mariel said. Loki knew that Mariel was already in the process of doing so for him as he felt a deep sense of calm descend over him, “I will remain with her from now until the end. Why don’t you take a stroll through the gardens? It will help to set your mind at ease and time to pass more quickly.” Mariel suggested.

*****************************

Loki walked through the gardens as slowly as if his legs were made of lead, examining all the many species of carefully tended flora that grew in the expansive park like setting. Their various scents, those that had one, meshed together in the air creating a pleasant aroma that Loki found working on his mind like a drug, relaxing him as the setting itself imbued within him a peaceful feeling. His angelic subjects that also made their way through the gardens greeted him as they passed, bowing their heads.

He stopped before a crystal fountain, the sunlight shining upon it creating dancing prisms across the water and its surroundings. He stared at it as if hypnotized, listening to the sound of the water flowing into the pool below. That a place of such beauty had ever fallen to the darkness of Loriel, been polluted by it, seemed impossible now. That he had ever engaged in such evil as he had in New York, had ever been under the thrall of Thanos, also seemed impossible, but he knew it had happened, though it felt like a lifetime ago. There was now two versions of him he knew...the him with Sigyn in his life and the one without. The one without was now dead and he wished him to remain so.

“My King, would you care to allow me to predict your future on this momentous day?” a voice behind him said, a voice that somewhere far, far back in his memory banks he recognized but could not place.. He then realized that he’d made no formal announcement that Sigyn was in labor, of his child’s impending birth. He turned his head as the owner of the voice moved to stand beside him, also gazing at the fountain. The old woman stood out as odd in her cloak as Heven’s constantly warm temperatures meant that it was seldom necessary to don such clothing. She lowered the hood that obscured her face and smiled.

“I make my own future.” Loki said. The woman was obviously not of angelic heritage. She appeared to be mortal, or like Asgardians, a race that was visually indistinguishable.

“So you do...so you do...” The old woman said, nodding, “However there have been times when you have been...nudged...shall we say, one way or another. Obstacles put into your path that were necessary for you to face and conquer, others removed.”

“You're the old woman...the one Sigyn and I met on Midgard all those centuries ago.”

“Yes, it is I. Have my predictions proved accurate?” she asked. Loki gazed at the old woman in awe.

“You are one of them...the others, the Watchers.” 

“I am. It is very seldom that any being sparks our interest, especially the way in which you have. You are quite unique. One man that has affected the lives of so many across the universe for good and for ill. A man capable of such darkness, such malice and yet such goodness, such love.”

“I now strive solely for the latter.” Loki said.

“You have finally found safe harbor from the stormy seas. If ever again you sail them, the gale will come not from within, but from outside. You will steer your ship through it with a far steadier hand.” The old woman held out her hand, in her palm lay a stone identical to the one Sigyn now carried. Etched on it was a different symbol, one that appeared as two triangles, their points meeting in the middle. Loki somehow knew he was meant to take it from her. He reached out, lifting the stone from her palm.

“Dagaz.” Loki said.

“The symbol of light...the day, awakening, clarity, transformation, hope and happiness, certainty, and the power of change. This symbol now rules your life. Your fears for your child are unfounded. This child and all your children will bring hope and peace to the realms and to the universe. Just as when the sun rises, darkness has now been turned to light. Return now to your wife. Know that we are always watching.” the old woman said. 

As quickly as she had appeared by his side, the old woman was now gone as if she had never been there. Loki held the stone in his hand and closed his fist around it, turning from the fountain. 

****************************

The wait of many months, many hours, and in some ways many centuries ended as the culmination of Sigyn’s effort resulted in the sound of the first cries of new life filling the room. Loki found himself unable to hold back tears as the squalls of newborn lungs reverberated in his ears, his tears mixing with Sigyns as he held her face in his hands and kissed her. 

Mariel, her duty done, her abilities no longer needed, moved from the bedside towards where the physician, her white hair in its usual braided coil at the crown of her head, lifted the infant and handed it off to her. Mariel swaddled the newborn in a blanket and carried the baby to Sigyn, laying the child in her arms.

“My King, My Queen...your son.” Mariel said. Loki, who had been absolutely certain the entire time that he would be welcoming a daughter due to his visions, was stunned at the revelation. 

“A son...I have a son...” Loki said as if he were just coming to believe the reality before him. He joyously kissed Sigyn once again on the cheek, repeating the gesture far more gently on the forehead of his newborn child, “I have a son...”

***************************

After the excitement of the day had concluded, Loki and Sigyn were left alone to enjoy their first night as a family of three. Mariel had bathed the infant and returned him, smelling sweet and fresh and swaddled in a blanket to Sigyn before she had taken her leave, the last to go.

“We must give this child a name.” Loki said.

“You were so sure it was to be a girl...as you say, you’re usually right. In that event I was sure you would wish to honor your mother. We could do as the Tartarans and wait a day or two for the right one to come to mind.”

“I have no need to wait, if you are in agreement of course. When I was in the gardens earlier I met someone. Our conversation brings it to mind. Leiffrid...what do you think?” Loki said.

“What does it mean?” Sigyn asked.

“Heir of hope and peace.” Loki replied. Sigyn smiled, looking down at the infant who now slept quietly in her arms.

“Leiffrid...Leiffrid Lokison. I like it.”

“It has been quite a day. You should rest now.” Loki said, holding his arms out, Sigyn passing the newly christened Leiffrid into them. The baby remained quiet, undisturbed by the change. Loki rose from the bed, cradling the infant and bent down, kissing Sigyn who slid down in the bed pulling the covers farther up over herself. 

Loki stood in front of the window, looking once again out over the city as the sun began to set before gazing lovingly down at the child in his arms.


	24. Epilogue

Pepper Stark sat in the office of her physician in a chair before his desk. He had not yet arrived for their meeting so she passed the time examining the various certificates and awards that hung framed on the wall. He had also been Tony Stark's physician. 

Money talks and Tony had paid him a substantial retainer to be available at a moment’s notice if the need for his services arose. He had written a well regarded academic paper that had been published in one of the most prestigious medical journals in the world about Stark’s injury, recovery, and the effects of the arc reactor on his physiology. He had also been the one who had arranged the specialist that finally allowed Stark to once and for all rid himself of the need for his own personal arc reactor implant in his chest. He was one of the best and knew the best in the various specialties of the medical field. Pepper trusted him completely.

Dr. Logan entered the office, a file folder in his hand to see Pepper seated in front of his desk as she turned in the chair to face him. Many years of experience with patients clued him in quickly that she was extremely anxious to hear what he had to tell her. She had arrived an hour early for her appointment despite what he knew to be her busy schedule. Giving Pepper a reassuring smile, he extended his hand as she stood and shook it as she had many times in the past.

“Pepper. Great to see you again. How’s that little girl of yours? She built her own time machine yet? Or maybe she’s out there creating wormholes as we speak.” Dr. Logan joked.

“Not yet but she built one hell of a marble maze the other day.” Pepper told him with a smile.

“Gotta start somewhere. I can tell you right now she’s a chip off the old block...both of them, I’m sure.” Dr. Logan said, moving around his desk and sitting down, placing the folder on the desk in front of him, “Let’s just cut to the chase, rip that band-aid off quick and get it over with. The biopsy was positive, it was malignant.” Dr. Logan said. Pepper gasped, her hand flying to her mouth though she had told herself she wouldn’t even if the news was bad before she’d arrived. “No reason to get your knickers all in a bunch. It was small, infinitesimal really. Took me ten times looking over the scan to even notice it. We got it, it’s all out of ya and it hadn’t a chance to spread anywhere else. You’re lucky, this cancer is the strong, silent type. Doesn’t cause any symptoms until it’s already too late to do much usually, but the few times it is caught early, it’s easily cured.”

“Could it come back?” Pepper asked, seeming less anxious now but still concerned.

“Not likely. We’ll just repeat scans every year for five years. If nothing crops up in that time, chances are you’re home free. You’re a perfectly healthy woman. I gotta ask though, how the hell did you know? Like I said, this doesn’t cause symptoms until it’s well advanced. When you insisted on the scans I thought maybe you’d gone hypochondriac on me.” Dr. Logan said.

“A friend of mine suggested I have them done. He said he just had a hunch. He was very adamant about it...but then he always was when he got a bug up his ass about something. Just one of those lucky breaks I guess.”

“Well you should have this friend of yours pick you out some lotto numbers too...though you probably don’t need it. At least take him out for drinks or something. He saved your life.”

**************************

Sif trekked towards the entrance to the bar on Seruta with its gaudy lights, drunks staggering around outside its confines. One of them, a man of a magenta hue with silver teeth, noticed her approach and broke away from the others he’d been hanging with. She saw him heading in her direction and prepared herself, though she knew she would have no need to expend much effort.

“Hey there. I know why you’re here. I got what you came for.” he slurred as he planted himself in front of her.

“I would advise you to let me pass.” Sif warned him as she scowled at him, irritated.

“Gotta pay the toll.” the drunken man said. Sif kicked him in the groin and as he hunched over punched him in the face, sending him flying back sprawling on the ground.

“Keep the change.” Sif said, striding past him to the entrance of the bar, opening the door and entering. The same short, pudgy man who had tended the bar when she and Sigyn had first visited stood behind it. She’d only ever seen one other tending it over the last few months during her visits. Turning her head to the left, she saw Kraglin smile and wave from the same table in the corner where always sat when they met there. Sif made her way through the crowd of patrons and sat down across from him.

“Do you reserve this particular table?” she asked.

“Nah. I just tell anyone sittin’ here to clear the hell out.” Kraglin said.

“And that works?” Sif asked, eyeing Kraglin’s lanky and non-threatening appearance.

“I’ve been working out...but sometimes buying ’em a drink helps.” Kraglin admitted, “The usual?” Kraglin asked.

“Yes, thank you.” Sif replied. 

Kraglin stood and headed towards the bar. Sif scanned the crowd inside the bar curiously as she did every time she came there now. So far, she had not seen another like Lamia on Seruta or anywhere else she had visited, but was always vigilant. After a few minutes, Kraglin returned to the table with two drinks in his hand, one the same red and orange drink bubbling in the glass that contained it that Loki, in his disguise as “Buddy” had bought her and Sigyn on their first visit. Kraglin sat it in front of her and returned to his seat.

“Heven has a new prince, as does Asgard and the Jotunheim.” Sif informed Kraglin.

“She had the kid, huh? Has it been that long already?”

“I only hope I am not someday called upon to pull his ass out of the fire as I have his father’s.” Sif said, downing her drink.

“Well, you know what they say...the berry doesn’t fall far from the bush’.”

*******************************

Sigyn sat next to Loki in the royal box of the theater watching the opening performance of Loki’s play. As it was about the story of her ascension to the throne, she had felt a bit self conscious and nervous, knowing Loki’s tendency to over dramatize and what Thor had told her of the scene he had witnessed on Asgard of Loki’s last production, though of course that had been written under an alias as he had been impersonating Odin at the time. So far, however, she had found his latest effort to be surprisingly thoughtful and well written and acted by those he had been involved in casting. 

Loki had been disappointed that Mariel had turned down the opportunity to portray Sigyn, claiming she was much too busy. In fact, Mariel was at the moment acting as babysitter to Leiffrid. Sigyn doubted she would have much to do. She had changed and fed him and he had gone down for his afternoon nap right before they had left and would likely remain peacefully sleeping until their return.

Sigyn watched the young angelic actors portraying herself and Loki as children on the stage as they were accosted by adult angels portraying Einherjar. Aside from the scene of her death in New Asgard, Loki had found it the hardest scene to write and not due to a faulty memory of the events, in fact the opposite was true. As the children on stage were torn from each others arms and dragged apart, their convincing cries to each other and screams echoing through the theater, Loki glanced over at Sigyn who sat transfixed by the performance as tears began to course down her cheeks as she recalled the experience on which the scene had been based. He squeezed her hand that he held in his. She was by far not the only one to be affected. Looking out over the audience, Loki noted with satisfaction many similarly moved.

********************************

The golden curtain of light that was the Ladder descended upon the island in the field before the house. Loki and Sigyn stepped out of it, Leiffrid held securely in Sigyn’s arms, Loki carrying two large bags over each shoulder.

“Oh my...“Sigyn said trailing off as her eyes fell upon the house in which she had lived for so many decades and had spent so many lonely days and nights. Barton had not been exaggerating when he had told her that upon her return it would look like a new place. The house was now covered in a coat of fresh white paint. Flowering bushes had been planted in various places around its perimeter along with other landscaping.

As they reached the front door, Sigyn opened the wooden screen door which had been repainted with new screen installed. Opening the inside door which had also been redone, it moved smoothly on its hinges without a hint of a squeak. In fact, the hinges themselves had been replaced. Inside, the walls had been repainted as well, new carpet lay where the shaggy, worn old carpeting had once covered the floor. Loki looked around the room impressed as well or as impressed as he ever could be by a simple mortal dwelling after growing up in the palace on Asgard.

Looking over to the kitchen, Sigyn saw sitting on the table a bottle of wine along with two wine glasses and a new corkscrew.

**************************

It was still dark when Sigyn awoke in her old bedroom to the sound of Leiffrid fussing in the cradle. She removed her arm from around Loki who was sleeping soundly beside her and rose, walking to the cradle and lifting him from it, carrying him out of the room.

The darkness was just beginning to be swept away by the faint glow of the sun beginning to rise in the distance over the ocean. Sigyn had fed Leiffrid and he rested quietly in her arms. Walking back into the bedroom she retrieved what she was looking for from the dresser and looked over at Loki who continued to slumber.

Exiting the house, Leiffrid held in one arm, the music player and small portable speaker in her other hand, Sigyn traversed across the field. She recalled all that had happened there...the attack by the frost giants, how she had lay mortally wounded in Loki’s arms. She thought of the angels under Loriel’s control that had lost their lives there as they found themselves exiting the Ladder onto enchanted ground. Now nothing but peace and silence lay over that same ground.

Reaching the other side of the island, she sat in the grass a few yards from the cliffs holding Leiffrid who had now returned to sleep and listening to the sound of the ocean far below. The horizon began to gradually brighten, growing golden, though the sun had not yet made it’s way above it. Sigyn plugged the speaker into the music player with her free hand and scrolled through the playlist until she found what she was looking for. Setting the volume low she was about to start the music when a hand fell upon her shoulder. She looked up to see Loki as he sat down beside her. He held his arms out, Sigyn transferring Leiffrid into them.

Loki held Leiffrid in one arm as he put the other around Sigyn. She leaned against him, laying her head on his shoulder as the sun came into view over the horizon, its light reflecting golden on the ocean as the music began to play, the song performed by a band whose name Loki had thought especially strange upon hearing it ("Why would they name themselves after an insect?" Loki had asked) announcing its arrival to begin a new day.


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you to all my readers! If you liked Loki: Blood Royal, leave a review or favorite and read the last story in the trilogy, Loki: Playing with Fire. I appreciate everyone who takes the time to read my work!

Loki: Playing With Fire - After acquiring two relics of Asgard, Loki's past returns to haunt him.


End file.
